


A Cuckold Fantasy (Discontinue)

by Owlfred_0w0_95



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 58,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlfred_0w0_95/pseuds/Owlfred_0w0_95
Summary: Warning! Let me first start off by saying this story is not for people who take offense to anything cuckold. I repeat, NOT FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVE ISSUES REGARDING CUCKOLD. So if you have a problem with it or HEAVY JASABETH smut, then keep scrolling to other stories out there. Again, you have been warned and if you still click on this story, then you've only got yourself to blame. Update: This story is on hiatus because I don't have good motivation to finish.
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

** The Drunken Birthday Party **

When people in a relationship said they just had their first time, it usually meant that they had sex- well, for the first time. But this is not a story about my first time. No, I had my first experience with sex after dating my beautiful girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, for more than a few years. We were both comfortable enough to do it then, and it always left us amazed every time we finished. Having sex with her; the elegant and smart daughter of Athena, it was always more than satisfying for the both of us. I love her so much that sex was always a way for me to tell her just how much I appreciate her for sticking with me through the end. At the same time, I know Annabeth felt that same way to say the least.

_“Percy— Ohhh please… I am so close!” Annabeth screamed into my shoulder blades underneath me._

Yet for the past week, I have been getting signals from the many times we had sex that maybe it’s time to spice up our sex lives. It’s not like it wasn’t pleasurable. On the contrary, it was even more satisfying than I could remember. However, I could tell through her that the few positions we have; riding doggy style, letting her up top and ride me cowgirl, or just simple missionary, it was all getting kinda boring and it probably wasn’t doing much for her any more than it was for me, at least… in the excitement part of our sexual intercourse.

_“I am going to cum!” I whispered with my head nest inside the crook of her neck._

Being the sweet boyfriend that I wanted to be for Annabeth, I finally got the courage to asked her on her birthday night whether or not if our intimacy in the bedroom was slowly getting stale. I was hoping that she would say no, but at the same time I was ready and prepared to ask if there was something that we could do to bring new things to the table.

_Throwing my head on the bed, I lay beside Annabeth after our little birthday sex party. Of course, she didn’t hesitate and snuggled up with me while I slowly returned the favor and cuddle with her too._

_“Are you happy?” I asked all of a sudden._

_She made a confused but happy expression, “What do you mean, seaweed brain?”_

_I watched her, laying in my arms with that sweaty and adorable face and her golden wavy curls._

_“I mean, and don’t take this the wrong way… I just think that maybe it’s getting a little too— I don’t know, like it’s getting a little repetitive each night? I think I could see it in you, but maybe you don’t wanna say it… Anyway, I was just— Are you bored?”_

_Annabeth quickly kissed me, “No, seaweed brain. I would never get bored of you. B-But—”_

_I gulped, knowing what she was going to say._

_“Yeah, you are right about it...” Annabeth explained herself, “I mean, it was good, don’t get me wrong either… You were amazing and the way you could just see what I was thinking— I- I love you Percy… it’s just— I think you are right… Maybe we need something to spice it up a bit.”_

_I kissed her back, “I love you so much, Annabeth… I guess we could talk about it tomorrow after we celebrate your birthday with those two, but also… I am tired.”_

_She smiled, then she pushed her head on my chest and we soon fell asleep in each other._

_-Line Break-_

It was just as we expected. The next day come night time, Jason and Piper showed up at our apartment doorsteps with gifts and of course, various alcohol like wine and champagne. After the usual welcome and greeting; the congratulation of her 21th birthday and some talk about how Camp Half-Blood was doing, we took to the living room with four glasses and poured each of us some of the tasty treat to start the night. They were here to celebrate Annabeth’s birthday after all, and since it was wise girl’s special day we let her pick the movie we were all going to watch until it was time to go to bed. 

There was no surprise among us when Annabeth went straight to the documentary category and immediately started browsing. Much to our amusement, Jason and I started laughing wildly while Piper snickered at Annabeth.

“You could’ve at least let us enjoy ourselves too, Annabeth…” Piper said with a mocking tease.

Still, being a stubborn girlfriend just like how Athena would be, Annabeth wouldn’t budge and insist that we were going to watch a documentary on her birthday celebration together. We all sighed, but gave in to her plead when we knew nothing could change her mind at this point. With glasses of wine in our hands and all the alcoholic drinks on the coffee table in front of our L-shaped sectional couch, _we_ began to watch a movie talking about the architecture of all famous building around the world.

A few minutes into the movie while the narrator droned on with his soft, almost monotone voice, I felt Annabeth shifted closer to me and tiled her head on my shoulder. It brought a smile to my face as soon as she cuddled up with my body and wrap her hands around my arm. Like always, I scooched over and snuggled up with her too.

“Aww… they are so cute.” Piper made a small giggle at Jason.

Never been one to enjoy being tease, Annabeth flipped Piper off with her finger and focused back on the movie no problem. A slow smirk moved across me, wondering when Annabeth got so comfortable with me to display our affection in front of others. Regardless of that, all three of us— Jason, Piper, and me included tired our best to watch the documentary / movie. However, I was having a hard time just keeping my eyes open and my senses awake. It was so boring, and it’s safe to say that the other couple agrees with me as well. The camera was panning over well-known buildings after buildings; most of which I have no clue about, explaining the structures and curvature, foundation, materials, and the complexity of construction that I could barely keep my head from tilting sideway.

Annabeth must have realized my sleepiness because I heard her chuckled which sort of snapped me awake. I mumbled softly.

“You are falling asleep, seaweed brain.” My girlfriend teased.

It took a little while, but after shaking my head to clear my head I gave Annabeth small smile. I was trying to plead for something else that we could all watch, but then she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and brought me wide awake. I smirked, disregarding our best friends on the other side of the couch and kiss Annabeth on her forehead too.

“Get a room, you two…” Piper laughed, her voice sounded a little tipsy.

Jason laughed, pouring some more wine for the two of them. They seemed almost on the verge of being drunk, and despite not wanting my best friends to be intoxicated, I definitely didn’t blame them for drinking more than they should when a movie / documentary this boring was playing on the screen. I could almost sympathize, and at some point even I wanted to keep the alcohol flowing because I was too uninterested to care.

Shifting away from Annabeth for a bit, I lean over the coffee table and grabbed any bottle that caught my interest. Though Annabeth didn’t want to be without me for long, she pulled me back to the couch just as I pick one out and pour some more for the two of us, our glasses filled with wine and champagne again. However, Annabeth was too distracted by the documentary care about her new drinks. But not me of course. I went straight into the glass immediately and gulp the liquid down too quickly to have regret. Must have been the second drink or towards the end of the movie, but soon I felt a little floaty and my vision started to blur just a bit.

My senses were mostly dull, but I somehow drank one more glass before I felt wobbly even when I was sitting on the couch. I knew at that point I should stop, so I tried to place the bottle and my glass on the table without falling over. Luckily, I didn’t stumbled on the floor, but the glass definitely tip over with a cling, spilling all the left-over wine on the wooden table and the floor below.

“B-Be careful, s-seaweed brain.” Annabeth slurred, slapping my arm.

I leaned back into the couch next to her and saw her giving me a lazy smile. She seemed to be just as drunk as I was, though I was definitely more intoxicated than her with the four glass of wine and champagne in my system. I smiled and slurred my words.

“S-Sorry… babe…” I mumbled apologetically.

Not realizing that the movie had ended, I only did notice the screen was dark when Annabeth scooched even closer and tried to sit on my lap. I gave her a look, and she seemed to be focusing her attention on the couple on the couch beside us.

“Hmm…” I heard from that area, “Ooohh J-Jason…”

With their glasses placed on the floor below, I was surprised to see Jason and Piper making out right in the middle of our living room. On normal occasion, I would have look away and insist that they really use our guest room, but with my inhibition tuned down, I couldn’t move my eyes away from the couple openly displaying their affection. It definitely felt weird watching, but the sight of them kissing brought a strange thought in my head and I felt even weirder by what I was thinking about.

Suddenly, Annabeth sneakily place her hand on my thigh and rub it slowly. I let out a little moan, though at soon as I realize what sound I made I blushed. Wise girl seemed unfazed throughout as her soft hand stroked closer and closer to my groin area. At first, I felt really uncomfortable since Jason and Piper were not that far away from us and Annabeth was trying to caress me with those touches and that look in her eyes. Yet, I shamelessly moaned when Annabeth finally reach my bulge with her smooth hand and rub it in circles.

“A-Annabeth…?” I made a questioning sound.

In respond, she automatically tilted her head up and kiss my cheek. She didn’t stop pampering me with her wet lips though, shifting closer to my level so she could reached higher. I tried pausing the situation, but I couldn’t, not when the alcohol was affecting my brain function so much. When Annabeth finally reached my lips, I gave up on resisting and just went with the flow.

I kissed her back, but Annabeth worked even harder to kiss me with open mouth and a new hunger I haven’t seen from her before. Being dominate and pushing me back on the couch, I let her rolled on top of me and straddle her pelvis on my hips, her knees on either side of my waist. She stopped for a minute, pushing her honey blond hair tied in her messy ponytail away from her face before hurried capture my lips again. I moaned, not too overwhelm with embarrassment despite the other couple heavily making out beside us. I could hear their moans as well as our own.

“Oh God… J-Jason—” Piper cried out, her voice sounded dry.

The son of Zeus followed with a growl, but after that I couldn’t pay any more attention to them. All my focus was all on Annabeth now, trying to fight for dominance with her only to give up when she got the upper hand. She grinded herself on top of my growing bulge, moaning softly as she did so while trailing her kisses down from my chin to the rest of my neck and shoulder.

“A-Anna-beth…” I moaned her name knowing that she loved it.

Annabeth responded with a soft growl and tried to suck a hickey on my collarbone. I moaned, unconscious and unintentionally move my hands and groped her firm sexy butt. I gave them a light squeeze, bringing a louder moan from my girlfriend before she stopped suddenly. She lifted herself up with her hands on my chest, staring at me with a thirsty look that I haven’t seen from her in all the other times we had sex. It was so intense, as she kept that needy looking gaze at me for more than a few moments until we heard a soft cry from the couple on the other side of the couch.

“Pipes… Oh fuck me…” Jason moaned.

The soft whimpered brought both of our attention to the other side of the couch, and as soon as I turned my head I was shocked to see Piper slipping off Jason’s sitting figure, then she kneeled on her knees right in front of him, leaning over Jason’s stretch-opened legs and kissing down his abs to his groin. My best friend was really moaning now.

Not born yesterday, I knew exactly what those two were up to even when I was drunk like hell. I kept my eyes wide and felt shocked at what Piper was about to do to Jason, as I am sure Annabeth was absolutely baffled by what she was seeing too. The other couple didn’t seemed to care though as they were more than busy to notice the stun and bewildering look on our faces.

Annabeth began to moan above me as she kept her eyes on them, and as turned on as I was I wasn’t really certain that this was the best scenario for us to be heading in. I tried calling both Jason and Piper out on it, but in the end I failed miserably to stop them from pushing this any further, “W-Wait… you guys are not— s-serious, are you? J-Jason…?”

My best friend seemed to have noticed me calling out to him because he glanced at me for just a brief moment while Piper was working on his jeans. A smile creeped into his face though I could tell he was way too drunk to answer me, or even have to ability to stop this from going any further. Instead, he lifted a thumbs up for me while I stared at the couple, partly horrified and partly excited that his girlfriend was about to give him a blowjob in our living room, with me and Annabeth watching intensely despite the suddenness of this whole affair. 

Soon enough, Piper swiftly brought down his jean with ease and took off his boxers along with it. Unable to stop, I stared at Jason and Piper making a scene when the son of Zeus’s cock popped out from underneath, and immediately I was stunned and taken back completely. Seeing my best friend’s in all his glory while his erection was twitching wildly for Piper, it was definitely a new interesting experience, and it was the first time I’ve felt horny staring someone’s hardness in their partner’s hand. Also, just wow… he was really big too! As intoxicated as I was, I could vaguely tell its shaft was a bit longer in length than mine, but the real difference was his thick girth, which was almost as wide as a huge banana.

Without a doubt now, I was getting really hot and bothered seeing our best friends indulging themselves in pleasure and satisfying their sexual urges. And just like that, Jason was semi-naked and his cock quickly disappeared when Piper took him in with her head buried inside his groin.

The look of pure content and enjoyment on the son of Zeus’s expression was giving me all kinds of goosebumps, and this feeling in me was unmatched with anything I’ve felt just having sex with Annabeth alone. Same could be said for my girlfriend, as her hips were periodically rubbing on the huge tent in my pants now and the wetness that I felt on her most intimate area let me know just how turned on she was about this whole thing.

“Percy-yy…” Annabeth moaned above me, looking really fluster and inflame by their display.

Real soon, the hotness of watching made Annabeth unable to bare it anymore. My girlfriend shifted her hands down to my soft erection and began working me up. I moaned along with her, taking it all in while listening to the pleasurable groan from Jason.

At this point, I didn’t know what else could stop this from happening. It all began so fast and now we were all making out drunkenly. There was no doubt that we were probably going to have sex with one another soon, and while I was more than a little uncomfortable with the idea of having sex right next to Jason and Piper, there was a part of me that was hard just thinking about it. The living room was soon filled with our little soft whimpers and moans, and whatever reservation we had before was all taken away the moment our inhibition was down.

“Fuck! T-That felt good Pipes…” Jason began to breathe heavily.

Even as far to the other side of the couch where Annabeth and I were, I could still hear the loud suckling sound of Piper going down on my best friend. The squelching noises and the soft moans from Jason made it just as unbearable for me as it was for my girlfriend. Along with Annabeth’s soft hand, I was hard within seconds.

“Mmm…” Annabeth made a soft coo and gave me a content happy looking smile.

The look on her face when I stared at my girlfriend was giving me pure arousal. Her eyes seemed glazed over with the excitement this whole ordeal was bringing her, and I began to notice that there was a new spark of happiness and arouse in her look that I have yet to seen. It made me desperate for more, to see her being so lustful and hot while straddling me with her hot body.

“You want— me to b-blow you too… S-Seaweed brain?” She asked with her words slurred all over the place, “I- I wanna suck you— too babe!”

I couldn’t refused and nodded eagerly despite my better judgement. Once I agreed, there was a wild and excited smile on Annabeth’s face that was so irresistible, I was bucking my hips up to feel her soft smooth hand. She laughed drunkenly at that. Pretty soon, Annabeth and I began to shift slowly until we’ve gotten in the same position as the other couple, with me sitting on the couch and Annabeth kneeling before me, pushed my legs further apart.

There was definitely a blush on my cheek seeing Annabeth below me, looking into my eyes with her lust and horniness burning up her core. It definitely made bearing with my rock hard dick even harder to handle, the whole length throbbing rapidly for her to enjoy.

“Mmm…” Annabeth moaned as she felt the hardness in my pants to tease me even more.

She rubbed me up and down, knowing fully well that I was on the brink and couldn’t wait for her to suck me off like she promised. Being a tease, Annabeth finally grip the waistband and pulled my pants down completely, exposing my lower bottom until I was naked just like how Jason was too.

My cock sprung out, followed by a wet sounding smack after it unintentionally hit Annabeth right on her cute pretty face. Moaning loudly, I felt my heart raced since I’ve never done that to her before. It was so hot when it happened, but at the same time I knew it was pretty degrading for my girlfriend. Annabeth seemed stunned as well, but she recovered eventually and smiled with my hard dick plastered over half of her face and slurred, “Oh seaweed brain… t-that was… fun!”

I smiled when it was certain that Annabeth liked it. I would have thought that she was hate being smack in the face with my cock, but it looked like the opposite was true. Then again, the alcohol was messing with all our system so that might be the real cause.

I gave her a grin as my right hand reached for the top of her head, placing it gently to feel her silky blonde hair tied into her cute ponytail. Making a soft push, Annabeth got my message with a sexy grin for me as well. She leaned over immediately without me helping her, then I watch as her tongue lolled out and licked the bottom of my shaft, doing it agonizingly slow before lapping repeatedly at the tip.

“Fuck!” I moaned and tensed up at the same time.

Annabeth smirked at that. Her eyes tilted up to stared at me with those tantalizing gaze while keeping her mouth planted on my shaft, teasing her wet and tender lips up and down my ridges and most sensitive areas. I began to moan much more.

“Oh Annabeth…” I whimpered her name with a gentle puppy voice.

A second smirk moved across her expression, and just when I thought I couldn’t take anymore of her teasing she leaned further up and slid the head of my cock into her mouth. I groaned hard with my hips bucking without my control. Skillful as she was, Annabeth wrapped her lips tightly around me, leaving no gap between my cock and her mouth and slowly took me in.

“Mmm…” Annabeth added humming which resulted in my cock throbbing out of control.

The warmth and wetness in her mouth felt so good, not to mention the vibration when she moaned around me… I couldn’t help but reached for her head with both my hands, holding each side lightly to keep myself at bay.

“F-Fuck… Annabeth! That felt— so good!” I moaned for her.

After slipping me in until I was bottomed out to the hilt, Annabeth suddenly stopped when she heard me praising her. I immediately groaned in annoyance, making a moaning plead for her to continue giving me a blowjob. Whimpering her name and crying out in need, I eventually felt Annabeth smirked around my hard cock and bobbed up and down to pleasure me.

“I- I love sucking you down too… babe. Mmm! So big and so tasty!” Annabeth made a bunch of muffled moans, but of course, I heard everything she said and that only made me want her more.

Doing it like she had always done, Annabeth pushed her inner cheeks around my length to squeeze it tighter, moving her head up and down to my enjoyment, and sucked with her mouth and tongue sliding all over the place. I moaned much louder when she paid special attention to the underside, using her soft tongue to swirl around my most sensitive nerve endings that she came to know from past experiences.

“A-Annabeth— I- I…” Moaning her name softly, I was feeling so good within just minutes of her mouth engulfing me down. It definitely had more of an effect on me when our best friends were doing the same thing beside us, their own satisfying moans and loud sucking noise made my enjoyment even more wild and gratifying.

At the same time, I heard a straining voice coming on the other side of the couch.

“F-Fuck me…” Jason moaned like he was agonizingly holding himself back. 

Turning my head, I saw Jason doing almost the same thing I was doing except he was controlling Piper in a rhythm to his liking. It was fast pace, as if the son of Zeus didn’t care about Piper’s well-being one bit and used her for his own pleasure. Making her bobbed like crazy, I stared with a strangely turned on feeling and heard Jason cried out, “I- I am gonna cum, Pipes…”

For reasons beyond my current level of understanding, I couldn’t snap my eyes away from the couple on the edge of pleasure. There was a weird feeling building inside me that somehow enjoy the sight of Piper going down on Jason more than I wanted to stare at my own girlfriend giving me head. Of course, I was still enjoying Annabeth’s talented mouth making me feel good, but mentally speaking, watching Jason hump Piper’s face made Annabeth’s blowjob for me even more exciting and delightful.

“Oh Gods…” I moaned along with my best friend when Annabeth sudden began playing with my balls with her fingers, “Wise girl… baby…”

Slurping on my hard cock so much and doing her best to make it beyond pleasurable for me, I made sure that Annabeth knew I was close by bucking my pelvis against her mouth. She smiled immediately at that, as it didn’t really take her long to know what’s going on with me already. Giving me a cheeky grin with a cute wink afterward, Annabeth didn’t hesitated to suck me off faster. At this point, I felt a burning heat building in my core. My balls were now churning as Annabeth continued to play harshly with me.

Whimpering Annabeth’s name like a prayer, I didn’t expect to hear Piper’s name thrown into it when Jason was chanting his girlfriend’s name in the same manner I was. Peaking my interest, I reluctantly moved my gaze away from Annabeth once more and resume staring at the other couple.

“I- I am gonna- cum… Pipes… Oh Gods, I am gonna—Fuck!” Jason made a slow satisfying face, one that convey that he’d reached his sweet release, “Oh my god… yes— Fucking amazing!”

To my honest surprise, I wasn’t totally creeped out watching Jason cum with Piper. I was actually feeling okay with it. If anything, I’ve never felt more excited and turned on than this moment.

“Mmm…” I heard Piper made a satisfying mumble before a few loud gulps.

It was an amazing feeling, totally different than anything I’ve felt with Annabeth alone and soon I began to wonder if Annabeth was enjoying Jason’s and Piper’s company as well.

At the same time, Annabeth kept going down on my after realizing how Piper was done making Jason cum. My girlfriend was really invested now, bobbing faster and sucking harder to get me close to the edge. In response, I moaned for more.

“Cum for me, seaweed brain…” Annabeth begged with my pleasure in mind, “Mmm babe…”

Knowing that I was about to be brought to an orgasm; along with my two best friends beside us doing the same, I was too happy and too flat out drunk to care about any apprehension I’ve felt before. My sole focus now was to have fun with Annabeth, and any inhibition I felt at the beginning to stop this whole thing from getting out of hand was soon a mere memory. Annabeth’s warm mouth slurping around my wet cock and the way her eyes were staring at me with that mischievous and playful smirk was the only thing that I really want to care about.

“Fucking hell…” I moaned for Annabeth when it was clear that my balls were churning fast.

Accepting the fact that it was useless to resist my girlfriend when all of us were already drunk and really horny for our respective partners; knowing that sex would ensure and follow after the girls satisfied us with their blowjobs, it was no surprise that I couldn’t wait until my wise girl sucked me to the edge just like how Piper did it with Jason.

“I am close baby… I am so close…” I did my best to warn her, albeit the fact that most of my words were slurred drunkenly, “Keep going… Mmm! Fuck yes—”

With Jason and Piper done, both of us didn’t realized that we were the ones being watched now until Jason made a comment that shocked the system out of me, “I think Percy is close, babe…”

Piper replied with a smile, “Mmm… I can see that.”

Piper giggled, then turned her attention to Annabeth, “Damn, Annabeth… you are working so hard to make your boyfriend cum.”

I felt a small and hidden smile move across Annabeth’s lips while she was taking me down repeatedly, yet at the same time she was trying to tell Piper to fuck off and just watch. It was impossible though since she didn’t want to stop giving me a blowjob, so in the end all her words were mumbled out with a lot of muffle sounding slurs.

Her incoherent words only made Piper giggled more. Despite being close to the edge now, there was nothing stopping me from giving the Aphrodite daughter a glance. She seemed to enjoy looking at Annabeth kneeling before me and sucking me off. As much as I am new to this feeling; this wild and unrestricted excitement of being in each other’s company while having in oral sex, I wasn’t able to prevent a smile from forming on my lips while staring at her.

Piper must have caught me looking because she smiled drunkenly at me and said, “Wanna feel better?”

Instead of answering her because I couldn’t, I let myself focused back on wise girl sucking me even closer to the edge. I felt it really close now, and Annabeth seemed to know it too when my hands gripping onto her head tightly and I made her bob to my liking.

“I- am gonna cummm…” I moaned and bucked my hips.

Bracing for the pleasure to overcome me entirely, imagine my surprise when Annabeth popped me out of her mouth and stop giving me a blowjob. I was stunned, being cum-block by my girlfriend who seemed to have an interesting look while staring at Piper on the couch beside me.

I quickly flinched out of instinct, wondering when Piper moved away from Jason and was sitting right beside me while Annabeth was kneeling before my cock. I was shocked, then I saw Jason sitting on the other side of the couch, watching his girlfriend trying to get closer to me, my girlfriend playing with my balls, and he was jacking off his semi-hard cock in the process.

“W-What the—” I questioned, feeling completely weird out to have Piper here.

Then it happened. Piper began to slouch down from the couch and joined my girlfriend. I heard a small giggle between them, watching Annabeth closely as she smiled at her best friend with that hidden coy look in her eyes. Surprised at how Annabeth didn’t seem fazed when Piper got on her knees beside her, I stared with wide eyes and in absolute disbelief when both girls shared an amusing look before they leaned over my legs. Plating their faces inches from my long and hard shaft, I couldn’t move as my mind was on overdrive, watching the smiles on my cute girlfriend and the gorgeous Piper Mclean and knew exactly what they were about to do.

“We’ll make you cum, Percy…” Annabeth cooed and smirked with Piper, “J-Just enjoy it babe...”

They quickly kissed my cock at the same time, keeping their soft and wet lips on my shaft.

“Fuck! Oh my God!” I moaned and shivered out of control.

If not for the little break I had, I knew I would have erupted right there and then. Their lips felt so soft and wet and they were slowly dragging their mouths over the bottom of my cock, sharing me in between while keeping a seductive eye-contact with me.

When they moaned around me purposefully, I would be a moaning mess too. It was hot as there were no other feeling quite like this. Having two mouths, two wet tongues, two pair of eyes looking at me with those irresistible and tantalizing gazes, it was too much. Feeling the edge coming back full force, I placed my hand on both their head. It was weird to do it to Piper, but at the moment I couldn’t really care less. Jason didn’t seem to mind me holding the top of Piper’s braided short hair either. If he really did worry about it, he would have stop his girlfriend long before she came over and kneel in front of my cock. It made me wonder if Jason wanted this all along.

“Fuck! You two are going to make me cum!” I warned.

The feelings were unmatched to any previous experience, I couldn’t hold myself away from the fantastic work that both sexy demigoddess was doing to me. Licking me up and down all of a sudden; smirking with that wild and _cum all over us_ look, I soon blew up with a wordless cry.

“Mmm! Ugh Gods….” I mumbled with a strained voice while cumming.

Thick and creamy, the build-up in my balls began shooting out over the two girls. A steady stream of that familiar viscous stickiness was pumping out from the tip. Each powerful spurt would made me moaned in delight. I held both their heads close, pulling their faces almost against my shaft before letting my cumming cock do all the work. I heard them giggled as I cum on them, and when one of them kissed me right down the middle of my shaft, I felt an insane throb like I’ve never experienced before. It was amazing.

“Oh my god— Percy-y!” Annabeth made a small laugh when I kept cumming.

Just when I thought I was done, I spurt out another batch of cum right onto their foreheads. It shot out so powerfully that my thick cum began to drip down toward their eyebrows and the noses. After that, I was done, partially speaking anyway.

“Ugh! You two are _fucking_ amazing!” I moaned.

Tilting my head to look back at Annabeth and Piper, I saw them mewled softly and there were two satisfying and happy-looking smile on their faces. It was a sight to remember, as they were both cum-covered all over, plastered with many dripping loads slipping off their nose and cheeks. What made it even more special was the fact that Piper was also covered with my thick cum, and she wasn’t my girlfriend at all.

“Damn Percy…” Piper made a lewd pouting look along with my girlfriend, biting her lips with a few strings of my cum load on them, “Wow… that’s pretty good—”

And just like that, the four of us; completely drunk out of our minds and still incredible horny, made the most of Annabeth’s birthday. Though it didn’t end there just yet.

After the blowjobs from the girls, I remembered Annabeth taking me back to our bedroom while Jason and Piper followed behind, carrying the daughter of Aphrodite bridal style. What happened afterwards was most certainly hazy, but I definitely remembered we all getting on the bed, losing our clothes until we were all naked. The last thing I remember was having sex, limps after limps tangled in one another as we indulged ourselves in the pleasures of our bodies.

I believe it was a few hours after midnight, but from that point on I only remembered an overwhelming feeling too intense to describe. Then the world faded to black.

_-Line Break-_

“A-Annabeth?” I called out into the apartment.

Stumbling down the hallway, there was a sense of confusion clouding my head. I didn’t remember much of what happened last night, only vague memories of Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and I celebrating my wise girl’s birthday.

A moment later, I heard her respond back to me, “I am in the kitchen!”

Making more stumbles, I work my way out of the large corridor with little to no recollection. It was all too hazy to remember.

“Babe?” I called out once I was in the living room.

I saw my girlfriend soon enough through the opening divider between the kitchen and the living room. It looked like she was doing something on the counter, but I couldn’t tell. I smiled at the sight of her. Just as I was about to make the last mile stretch to get closer to my girlfriend, I jolted when I suddenly realize Jason and Piper was sitting on the couch and looking at me coming out.

“Hey Percy…” Piper said with her smirking lips.

Unaware of my best friends being here, I blushed in embarrassment. The fact that I was only wearing a shirt and a pair of boxers were enough to make me rush into the kitchen where Annabeth was. Despite being caught like this, I noticed both Jason and Piper were dressed like they were ready to go.

“Hi guys…” I said gingerly before hurrying into the kitchen to hide.

I heard a bunch of giggles and chuckles back in the living room, which only made me blush harder. Still, I was safe from their gaze for now so it didn’t make me feel too awkward. Spotting Annabeth a few steps away, I smiled and greeted her, “Hey babe.”

Annabeth hummed, “Hmm… Hey seaweed brain!”

Sounding unusually delightful, there was a strange happiness in her voice that I haven’t really seen from her before, “Good morning babe…”

Feeling more than a little strange from the particular morning, I made a small rest against the archway underneath the living room to the kitchen, leaning on the support column to gather myself. In the meantime, I began to check out Annabeth’s entire figure from top to bottom. Interestingly, she was wearing a pink pajama shorts, one that showed her pretty and toned ass almost too well. Running down her toned sexy thighs and legs, I ran back up to her back where she was sporting a loose white tank top that’s a little smaller, cropping right below at her navel between her waist and hip.

Even though something seemed off, seeing her looking happy made it impossible to not feel happy with her too. I heard her humming contently to herself, then I noticed she was swaying her hips, moving and doing silly dance with herself. I stared shamelessly at her arousing attire and her alluring looks and mannerism, unable to stop myself from getting a little too excited down there.

Annabeth must have sensed my eyes on her because she shifted her stance until she was leaning forward on the kitchen counter. However slightly it might have been, I saw her short running up higher on her inner thighs and immediate got a hard-on without question.

“Umm…” I mumbled like an idiot.

At the same time, Annabeth was hiding behind whatever she was doing on the counter, probably intentionally ignoring me. She didn’t give me a look like she usual would; or turned around and kiss me like every other morning. I could hear a few clinking sounds coming from her before she asked me, “You okay?”

“Yeah. I- I uh…” I grumbled tiredly and at the same time tried to move my hungry gaze away from her fit, tantalizing and divine body. Although I managed to keep my eyes away, I knew I was still acting squirrelly with how bad I was struggling for attention down there, “What happened? Did we—”

Although she didn’t say, I could tell she was keeping something from me. _Perhaps it was about what happened the night before? After_ all, I heard a small giggle from her that she tried to hide.

“Here.” Annabeth said as she turned around and gave me a cup of bubbling water instead.

I stared at her grinning look while feeling confused and dumbfounded, “What is it?”

“I put a few effervescent tablets in there, should help you recover soon…” She said without revealing what happened.

There were not a single clue given as to what I am recovering from, but at the same time Annabeth said it would help, so I didn’t hesitated and drank it in a few gulps. It was definitely carbonated alright, and whatever it was the bubbling feeling swarm my throbbing headache until I was feeling much clearer than when I woke up. I shook my head a few times, the effects permeating to the rest of my body until I felt like my normal self again.

Gentle with her gaze, Annabeth asked me with her affectionate look, “Better?”

I nodded, blinking my eyes a few times, “Yeah, thanks babe.”

She smiled with that sweet and tender look. Reaching for my right hand, Annabeth then dragged me over to the kitchen counter with her. Once there, she placed herself in front of the sink while keeping me close. I made a small chuckle, wondering what’s gotten her so happy, like she was over the moon about something and she was waiting for the right time to reveal the surprise, “Do you remember what happened last night?”

Washing the cup in slow motion, I noticed her taking her time to clean just one little thing. Weird as it might be, I kept my focus on her and realized how she was finally making eye-contact. I smiled playfully, knowing how much effects it would have on my wise girl. She shivered slightly at my gaze and shifted her left shoulder closer against my chest.

“No. I don’t remember much… just the beginning where we celebrated your birthday with Jason and Piper… then I don’t know what happened afterward.” I said, recounting what I recall last night.

I saw Annabeth struggling to bit her lower lips, but it was useless. A smirk that she was desperately trying to hide was already visible to me, and it didn’t take much to discern whatever happened last night was the source of her contentment now.

“What really happened, Annabeth?” I asked, demanding answer now, “I mean, I woke up this morning and I was— you know, n-naked and the sheet were a mess.”

Annabeth whispered softly, “You were drunk last night, Percy…”

Annabeth then pursed her lips together, and I knew from her reaction and her expression that she wasn’t going to spill anymore no matter what I tried now, “Oh. Did we—”

Watching my girlfriend blushed like crazy, I was beginning to feel a little worry while studying her reaction and her body language. Really hoping that I didn’t do nothing too serious or nothing too wild happened, all of my speculation was halted when I saw a bunch of wine and champagne bottles sitting on the far side of the kitchen counter. I paused, gravitating toward a half-filled bottle with a golden aluminum wrapping. 

“Isn’t that— wait, that was from last night, wasn’t it?” I asked, now realizing why Annabeth said I was drunk last night.

_That’s why I couldn’t remember and my head was all foggy this morning…_

Not surprisingly, Annabeth saw where I was staring and gave me a naughty smiling look without hiding anything back. I blinked all of a sudden, the image of Annabeth smirking naughtily at me resurface and I began to remember everything that happened last night.

_Drunk… blowjob… bedroom… fucking…_

I was lost of words. Staring at Annabeth who was beaming like a ray of sunshine, it quickly confirmed all that I was starting to remember. Wide eyed and probably looking like a new born puppy befuddled by loud noises, I began to panic which cause me to feel excited at the same time.

“Oh. My. God…” I mumbled as any vague recollection suddenly began to look way too clear now.

Annabeth giggled in response, “I guess you remember now?”

It was incredible hard to forget at the point.

After drinking so much alcohol because of the stupid documentary, both me and Jason got a blowjob from our girlfriends. It was Jason who finished first with Piper before she came over and help Annabeth with me. Then I remember feeling so good that I gave both of them a huge cumshot, just before we all began to pile inside our bedroom and stripped naked, then—

Oh my God! I had sex with Annabeth while Piper did the same thing with Jason on our bed!

“I- I fuck you with- w-with…” I tried to say.

Unable to stop shivering, I didn’t know how to react to something so wild and sudden. The image of me cumming all over Annabeth and Piper brought my already semi hard-on into a full fledge erection. It was so hard and even throbbing from remembering the look Piper gave me after I shot many creamy loads on her face. I shivered again, not knowing how to feel when Piper wasn’t my girlfriend yet I involuntary had sex with her. 

I bet Annabeth could see the astounding look on my face, because she added with a suggestive looking gaze while leaning her body closer to my chest, “You fucked me right next to Piper riding Jason, seaweed brain…”

Looking so unashamed while telling me that, I suddenly felt so turned on for Annabeth despite the situation. I remember it now. After we all stripped naked, Annabeth pulled me down on her and we quickly got to fucking. The other couple then added their weight on our bed, Piper pushing Jason down and ride him, moaning as they were completely naked as well. I shuddered at the thought of fucking my girlfriend while Jason did the same thing to his. It was wild, and the feeling from what I’ve just remember made me all hot and bothered. It was somehow making me excited.

“Oh God… uh—” I mumbled, lost for words.

Even though I was shocked beyond help, there was still a hard erection down at my lower bottom, throbbing and begging from all the excitement building up in me. I eventually began to realize how I saw my best friend and the sexy Aphrodite daughter completely naked and having steamy sex with us, just as they did to me and Annabeth, vice versa. Luckily, I couldn’t visualize much about the other couple’s naked form, but it really didn’t help anything at all, especially when both Annabeth and I had an unannounced sex party with our best friends, no less on Annabeth’s birthday too.

_No wonder Annabeth was so happy… wait- why is she so happy? Is she okay with this? The fact that all of us had sex together? Did she enjoy it?_

“We had a foursome…” I whispered out loud, my voice dried the instant my realization hit me like a brick wall, “Oh God! Did we… Did I…”

More questions than answers, Annabeth paused my lips from being able to talk before she gave me a semi-serious and semi-hopeful gaze, “Look, Percy… I know you just caught on about— well, you know, what happened last night. But I just want you to know that I still love you, no one else.”

Pulling her finger away from my lips, I replied almost instinctively, “I love you too, Annabeth.”

Annabeth smiled in relief at my response.

“But are you— you know, fine with this? Like what we did last night?” I asked, waiting for her honest answer and hope that I could handle it.

Annabeth paused to wait for a moment, though when she replied it was nothing short of what her body language was already telling me, “It was fun, Percy… It was really fun last night. And I know I might be a little pushy if I say it now, but I guess this just sort of fit right into what we talking about the night before… you know, about spicing things up?”

“Oh.” I made a sound acknowledging what she was saying.

Annabeth continued her confession, “I know we didn’t mean for this to happen with our best friends last night, but I honestly didn’t expect it to be so exciting and new… I guess what I am saying is that I want to try it again with Piper and Jason together, but I didn’t want to do anything without you being okay with it too, so… I don’t know… I am just really hoping that you are not mad about us having sex with our best friends together and that you are okay with—”

This time, I paused her lips with my finger and made her shut up mid-sentence. She stopped, looking at me with those apprehensive and hopeful looking gaze. At the same time, I took the time to collect and analysis my thoughts about all this.

“Annabeth—” I began.

While it’s true that I felt a little overwhelm and tentative about finding out we had sex with Jason and Piper, I honestly didn’t think it was a bad experience either way. Even though I don’t remember much from last night, or how fun it was, it didn’t mean I was any less excited hearing about what we did with each other. I knew I was turned on the moment I realize we had a foursome, and the fact that Annabeth didn’t seemed bother by it but rather happy and elated that we had… it just made me want it even more.

“I am not mad, wise girl…” I said truthfully.

After saying that, Annabeth was watching my reaction with a sort of surprise look like she wasn’t expecting me to tell her that. I smiled warmly, letting her know that I was okay with the fact that we had a sex party with our best friends. Slowly, she began to smile before she made a cute giggle, “Oh.”

Annabeth didn’t need to say anything, because I quickly realize that the foursome with our best friends was beginning to become a fantasy for her. It wasn’t really a surprise to me, as being completely honest with myself, it was kind of mine as well…

I mean, being a young and horny demigod who was also one of the children of the big three, it just comes as natural that I am always turned on all the time. Watching porn in my younger days, it guess it just helped that I wasn’t turned off by any threesome or orgy sex. I actually thought it was hot, having two or multiple girls pleasuring you with their sexy bodies. It slowly became my fantasy. Translating it to what happened last night; no matter how drunk or how hazy my memories were, it’s sort of like a dream come true. It made me feel something more than what sex with Annabeth was always like. It might not have been what we were expecting when we agreed to spice up our sex lives, but I was okay with it. The whole thing just made me think and feel a lot more excited than usual.

“So you are—” Annabeth began but stop mid-way.

I tilted my head sideway and smile, knowing she loved seeing me with that expression, “Yeah babe, I am fine with it. Look, I know we didn’t mean for last night to happened, but I can tell how happy you are because of it. I honestly still don’t remember much, but I do remember how good it feels— you know, fucking you all night long… so yeah, I am not mad that we had a sex party with our best friends, Annabeth, and I am more than willing to give it another go with you.”

Like usual, Annabeth was grinning cheek to cheek when she got me to agree with her on something, or in this case, it was something sensitive with our sex lives. She stared into my eyes for a long moment with that adorable smiling expression, probably to gauge whether or not I was really okay with all of this. Giving her the same smile and a verbal confirmation, Annabeth was now beaming like a ray of sunshine. Meanwhile, I quickly leaned over and whispered it next to her ear, “Besides, I can tell how much you loved getting fucked, don’t you wise girl?”

Annabeth immediately shivered wildly, her legs trembling at my deep hoarse voice making those suggestive image pop into her head.

“How many times did I fuck you hard last night, babe?” I asked, enjoying the little tease I’ve got us going on, “Did you cum a lot?”

Annabeth accidently slipped on her socks a bit before stumbling herself over on me. She was blushing hard with soft mumbles coming off of her probably indecent mindset right now. Showing me a cheeky looking grin, I let myself get ahead of the situation and reached around her back, finding her ample butt cheeks and gave them a handful squeeze. In response, I felt Annabeth hugged me tighter than before, as she began leaning over to my cheek to kiss me while moaning softly. I grinned, knowing she was shaking with excitement at the fact that we were going to having sex with our best friends again. This might be the very thing that would spice things up for us, and I couldn’t wait. Annabeth surely looked happy about all this though, and it just made the whole deal even sweeter for me.

“Thanks Percy…” Annabeth made a cute puppy voice, “You are the best boyfriend I could have ever asked for.”

She paused, biting her lips in a hidden coy smile and slurred, “And yes… You made me cum so much last night, babe.”

Making herself look so irresistible, I stop resisting her temptation and capture her lips. Kissing her with so much passion, I was more than hungry to have sex with her again. Pressing my hands over her lower back and finding its way up to her neck and the back of her head, I weave my fingers over her honey blond hair, feeling the silky strands of her natural curly messy ponytail.

“P-Percy….” Annabeth moaned my name in a short gasp.

I smirked at her composure, keeping up with what I was doing and hoping that we would fuck in the kitchen soon enough. Moaning along with her, I didn’t even realize that we had our best friend leaning over the opening between the living room and the kitchen, looking at us make out with a grin too obvious to realize that they were listening in on our conversation earlier. Totally forgotten about Jason and Piper still here with us, I stopped suddenly when I heard Piper said a similar tease just like last night.

“Get a room, you two horny bunnies.” Piper snickered.

Blushing because we got caught, I pulled away from Annabeth but kept her in my arms. Looking over at the other couple watching us through the divider, I grinned sheepishly at them, “Jason— Piper— you guys are…”

Jason just gave me a smirk but he didn’t say anything, leaving the talking to his girlfriend which I noticed was just as happy as Annabeth was. Then again, Piper being a daughter of Aphrodite meant that she was probably more open to anything related with sex.

“Hey Percy….” Piper said while keeping that same grin, “You are not going to have sex with Annabeth right now, are you?”

Busted for wanting to have sex with Annabeth, I made a small laugh, “Shut up, Pipes…”

Annabeth blushed, but didn’t try to hide it from the couple, “You are the one to talk, Pipes…. I know you just gave Jason another blowjob on the couch, slut.”

Surprised to hear that, I look at the couple and realized it was true. They looked guilty and embarrassed enough to make me realize that they were having sex while we were sorting out our little agreement.

“Oh.” I smirked, looking at Jason and saw him looking sideway sheepishly, “Damn bro… Piper really loves giving you head, doesn’t she?”

In response, Jason smirked back before catching my eyes, “Yep! She loves sucking my cock!”

I laughed with him while Piper smacked Jason’s arm in the process, “So are you good, you know… about what happened last night, Percy?”

I nodded at them, then I caught Annabeth’s gaze and gave her a sweet glance before telling Jason and Piper about our deal, “Yeah… Annabeth told me.”

Piper stared at us interestingly, “Look, Percy… I am sorry. I didn’t mean to get overboard last night. It just sort of happened with Jason, so I hope you’ll forgive us… and you should understand that it’s not Annabeth’s fault either, nor yours…”

I immediately reassured her, “Don’t worry about it, Piper… I don’t blame anyone for what happened last night. And it sort of ties it with what we were talking about earlier too.”

Jason and Piper listened with those curious gaze, “So we were having sex the night before. It was fun, but afterward we talking about how it was sort of getting dull, you know… in the bedroom, so we agreed to spice things up a bit.”

It took a moment for the news to sink in, but once it did Jason made a huge relief expression while Piper mimic her boyfriend’s features and made a small and interesting chuckle, “Oh?”

“Yeah…” I explained, then turned over to Annabeth holding me close and let her continued, “We were hoping for last night to happen again, you know… with the two of you… and maybe the next time we won’t be drunk while doing it. So, you guys okay with that?”

“You want another sex party?” Jason questioned at me and Annabeth.

I nodded, only to suddenly notice a little embarrassing expression when Piper caught her eyes at me. I gave her a strange look, yet at the same thing the same thing was happening when Jason took a moment to stare at Annabeth who was also looking guilty like. I blinked, wondering what that was about…

All of a sudden, Piper bit her lower lip and smiled specifically at me, “Well, I can’t say no to having another foursome sex like that again, Percy… so it’s a yes for me.”

Piper seemed to be squirming when she replied to me with that hint of a naughty gaze, and suddenly I began to realize I didn’t have the full picture of what happened last night yet.

“Me too…” Jason answered the same way as Piper.

I raised my eyebrows at the two of them.

Just when I was about to question what they were being so secretive about, I’ve got my answer when Piper skipped her way over to me. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Annabeth smirked but she held me regardless. Now Piper was leaning over my ears before she whispered seductively, “I wouldn’t mind getting fucked with your cock again.”

_Excuse me! What!?_

I couldn’t say anything back…

After a moment had passed, Piper went back over to Jason before she said, “But we’ve got to get back to camp for now… wouldn’t want to worry anyone there.”

I stared at them…

“Guess we’re just gonna have to do this some other time then, and you know how to reach us, so— don’t hesitate to call anytime…” Piper finished with a tempting smile.

By that point, I was too stunned with what Piper just reveal that it was hard to take in what Annabeth was doing to me or where Jason and his girlfriend were going. I did see them heading straight for the door and hear a few _subtle_ snickers from the couple, so there’s that…

“Hmm… don’t have too much fun in the kitchen, you two.” Piper said one last thing before I saw them disappearing behind our apartment.

I made mumbling and incoherent sounds… not realizing that Annabeth was rubbing my hard-on.

“Percy…” Annabeth said beside me while chewing her smile, “You okay?”

I shook my head slightly…

Annabeth made a giggling sound at my reaction, “Look, I am not mad you had sex with Piper, seaweed brain… I honestly thought it was hot. And you seemed to enjoy it last night too.”

“I- I… I fucked Piper…” I repeated.

I remembered it all now. After having sex with Annabeth, I remember standing on the edge of the bed with Jason, looking down at the girls before he smack my arms and gesture with his hand. I must have been very drunk at that point because I remember going to Piper instead of Annabeth and fucked Jason’s girlfriend right in front of him. With all my memories returned, I felt incredible hot and extremely horny.

_Oh God… what did I do…_

Regardless if our best friend left or not, there was nothing stopping me wanting to fuck right now. I was horny beyond relieve and my hard-on from earlier was already rock hard and begging for release. I knew Annabeth was just as horny and arouse as I was, as evident by her pressing her inner thighs together to contain her urges and her wetness.

I blinked, letting my urges and desires consumed me.

“Come here…” I said forcefully.

Moaning in our heated kiss as I dragged her back into the kitchen counter while hugging my arms around her tight body, Annabeth responded by stripping me out of my shirt and boxers, leaving me naked once again. She was in a hurry too, pulling up her tank top to reveal her perfect bare tits and slide her pajama shorts and panties to the side. Both of us were already feeling too horny to stop.

“Fuck me Percy…” She breathed heavily and help scooch up on the counter.

Spreading her legs wide open for me while looking so messy, there was nothing else that needed to be said before I pushed inside her taut opening to bury my cock deep inside her in one stroke. The two of us moaned in satisfaction before I began to hump her into the cabinets and the kitchen counter again and again.

“Annabeth…” I moaned into her neck.

I could hear her back constantly being slam against the drawers while she moaned my name just as loudly, “P-Percy!”

Already sweaty and all hot and bothered by my sexy girlfriend, I decided to ask her that one more question about last night, “So, did- did you let Jason fuck you too?”

Humping her into the cabinets and rattling all the plates and glasses in there, I made sure to fuck her harder while asking her about Jason. In all honesty, I pretty much knew the answer already, but at the same time I want to hear her say it. 

Annabeth responded by hugging her legs around my waist, pressing me closer to her body and in turn made me thrust harder and deeper into her warmth. I smirked, knowing the answer now since Annabeth was a moaning wreck and she was quivering when I asked her that questions. There was a guilty smile on her lips while I fuck her, and it was so erotic to see her sucking in her lips and pulling in my body against hers.

“Fuck!” Annabeth cursed, “Ugh… so good!”

Her walls were beginning to convulse sporadically, and it only mean that she was on the blink of an orgasm. I smirked, riding her out to the point of no return before uttering a question I am sure would make her feel even more guilty, “Did Jason cum inside you?”

Jerking her hips to meet me thrust for thrust, Annabeth was immediately frozen in place for a few seconds, her body tensing up before she yelled, “Oh God… I- I… I am—Ugh! Percy, baby…I am- I am CUMMING! Aghhh!”

Her walls were milking me for all its worth, and I couldn’t hold back from her spasming orgasm before unloading my thick fertile cum deep inside her pussy, “FUCK!!! Oooh Annabeth…”

Riding out the mind-numbing pleasure, I dug slowly in and out of her creamy pussy to prolong it as long as possible. Annabeth was a whimpering mess now, sitting on the kitchen counter all dirty up with our sweat and cum.

“I- I…” Annabeth began with a blushing guilty look while catching her breath, “Pipe- P-Piper gave me a morning-after pill from Olympus, so…”

I nodded, nuzzling my head inside the crook of her neck, “Did Piper take one too?”

I felt Annabeth nodded her head against me, so I was relieved that they weren’t going to get pregnant by either me or Jason.

“So…” I said, pulling away from her body but kept myself inside her.

Annabeth smiled lazily and repeated what I said, “So…”

I gave her that up-to-no-good smile, and she smirked back knowing what I was already thinking about.

“I don’t think I am done with you just yet, babe.” I said with that mischievous tone, “I mean, I am feeling really horny now that I know Jason cum inside you.”

For some reason, I was feeling very arouse when I realize that my best friend came inside my girlfriend last night. Luckily, Piper had a morning after pill available, but regardless I couldn’t help myself but liked it; the imagination of Jason fucking Annabeth hard until he brought her to orgasm and dumped his entire load inside her. It gave me a wild shiver the more I thought about it.

Annabeth tilted her head with a naughty look, “I am not done with you either, seaweed brain. And I felt really horny when you cum inside Piper too.”

I smirked, earning myself a cute moan when I began to move again, “Well, wanna fuck again?”

Annabeth, being the pert and mesmerizing princess she was, smiled friskily at me to lose control. She nodded her head soon after, pulling my body back against hers to close the gap before whispering, “I am yours to fuck however you want, babe…”


	2. Chapter 2

** The Cuckold Fantasy  **

Annabeth had a dark secret.

It was a few days after their wild and unannounced orgy with Jason and Piper, and Annabeth was really horny. In fact, she was so horny all the time that her panties were always wet and sticky. Of course, Percy was just as horny as she was and he had been making _subtle_ hints to have sex with her again and again; to fuck her just as wildly as he did in the kitchen. However, Annabeth had been resisting the temptation of letting Percy fuck her. She was holding back her own urges too, wanting to fuck her boyfriend but keeping herself away, at least sexually speaking. She reasoned with herself that it was all part of her plan, and for it to work Annabeth had to keep both of them at bay.

Meanwhile, Percy was beginning to get very annoyed. 

It didn’t make any sense to him why Annabeth would keep him close physically, letting him snuggle and cuddle but refused to let him take things further. He thought about resorting to masturbating, but Annabeth was denying him that too, threating him with no sex for a week. It’s been a few days now, and it was painful. The agonizing feeling in his balls, wanting to release his pent-up frustration from the many times she teased him only to be left with nothing but just her tease. It wasn’t fair.

Luckily, this relentless teasing from Annabeth was about to end today.

“When is Jason and Piper coming?” Percy asked impatiently while sharing the couch with Annabeth.

Annabeth pursed her lips before reaching for her phone and read through the text messages, “Oh!”

Percy quickly began worry since that noise didn’t sound like good news.

“Jason said Piper isn’t coming because she’s got a mess at Camp Half-Blood to clean up.” Annabeth explained, “It’s just him.”

Paying close attention to his reaction, Annabeth was glad that Percy didn’t caught on to her lie. He didn’t even seem bothered that Piper wasn’t coming, though it was only expected since she had been denying his orgasm for five days long now. Annabeth knew it hurts for Percy, especially when they were right off from a body-numbing sex party with their best friends and feeling so horny from the kitchen sex that day. She didn’t mean to torture her boyfriend like this though, but after that private talk with Piper the night before… it was impossible to resist that thought in her head now.

_“Hey Annabeth!” Piper greeted with an angelic voice, “What’s up?”_

_It was the middle of the night. After some fumbling out of bed, Annabeth sneaked out to the living room with her phone in hand. She knew why she wanted to call Piper out of nowhere, but she was too afraid to admit what she was really feeling inside._

_“Nothing much…” Annabeth made a low mumble, “I just—”_

_“Oh. You are calling about that night?” Piper asked with her amusing tone of voice._

_Annabeth blushed, remembering that foursome very well. The cute moans coming from her best friend while Jason fucked her deep and hard. Her back arch off the bed and her sexy mounds bouncing in sync with the son of Zeus’s sporadic speed. She quickly shook her head._

_“Yeah. That too, but there is something else I wanna ask you…” Annabeth hesitated._

_Visualizing the smile Piper was making now, she asked Annabeth, “What is it? Something on your mind?”_

_“I uh… I- I don’t know how to say it… exactly.” Annabeth paused, “Y-You know how we switch partners at the end? And then Jason fucked both of us till 5:30 in the morning…”_

_“Uh-huh… so— what are you trying to say?” Piper asked in a way that made her want to spill every one of her feelings out._

_Annabeth bit her lips, as she was feeling so guilty for having these feelings, “I- I guess- I’ve never- you know? And I kind of want it to happen again…”_

_When Piper didn’t reply, Annabeth panic and began to explain more, “It’s not like I- I uh… Percy is not bad by any means, don’t get me wrong. He’s good too, but when your boyfriend was fucking me all night long that night… I just— I feel so much… b-better?”_

_Hoping Piper would say something, Annabeth was shocked to hear Piper giggling at what she had reveal._

_“Oh! So you want Jason to fuck you hard again, don’t you princess?” Piper began to laugh wildly, “Now I realize why you were moaning so much louder when my boyfriend was drilling inside you that night instead of Percy…”_

_Annabeth blushed, reluctantly agreeing to her feelings, “Yeah, but I love Percy… and it’s wrong to want to fuck his best friend more than him… I don’t know, Pipes. Is it wrong?”_

_Piper paused for a moment much to Annabeth’ increasingly anxious feeling, “No… I don’t think it’s wrong. Jason does have that effects on a lot of other girls at camp.”_

_Annabeth was stunned at first by what Piper said, “Wait, you guys had done this before?”_

_There was a snickering tone in Piper’s voice before she confirmed her suspicion, “Yeah, we sort of have this open relationship going on already. So I can fuck other guys and Jason can fuck other girls.”_

_After a while, Annabeth was getting adjusted to her best friend revelation, “Oh.”_

_“So, you are calling because you want my advice?” Piper reiterated._

_Annabeth nodded, “Yeah.”_

_“Well, I don’t think you are in the wrong for wanting to fuck my boyfriend. Like I said, we are in an open relationship.” Piper said, “Anyway, I know how fun it was for you… letting Jason fuck you so many times like that— I am guessing maybe you just want to have the same feeling again.”_

_Annabeth was blushing hard. In the end, she wasn’t able to resist her feelings to want Jason to climb between her spread open legs and shove his cock deep inside her. She was beginning to want it so badly, it was becoming her guilty fantasy. Of course, Percy could still pleasure her thoroughly, but having slept with Jason now, it was barely a competition. After all, he was definitely bigger than Percy by a few inches and had a wider girth; and he definitely knew how to use it._

_Annabeth nodded again, “Yeah, I just want to have Jason fucked me all night long, but I don’t wanna hurt Percy at the same time… I don’t want him to feel like I’ve move on or left him out or something like that…”_

_“Hum…” Piper contemplated, “Well, how did he react that morning? Is he- you know, angry that Jason fucked you? Did you tell him about the pill that I gave you-uu?”_

_Annabeth replied quickly, “No! He wasn’t angry. If anything, I think he was a little excited for some reason, you know? I mean, we had like the hottest sex in the kitchen after you two left…”_

_Piper mumbled, “Oh.”_

_Annabeth waited, hoping that Piper would sort out her embarrassing feelings about Jason and how much better he could pleasure her than Percy. Of course, she didn’t want it to be the case, but the son of Zeus was really good at knowing how to make her lose her marbles._

_“You know, maybe you should tried to surprise Percy…” Piper suggested._

_“What do you mean?” Annabeth asked._

_Piper snickered over the phone, “Have you ever heard of cuckolding?”_

The moment when her best friend mentioned it, Annabeth remembered feeling her expression drop until she held her perplexed gaze at the candle light burning on the coffee table. It completely encapsulated her attention and it mesmerized her like a deer caught in headlights. She remembered her heart stopped for a few seconds, her brain activity on overdrive about the prospect of cucking her boyfriend. Even though Annabeth knew what it was, she felt disgusted that she wanted to entertain the idea further, but it was really that night where Piper had convinced her enough to be hook onto the act itself; the possibility of cucking Percy with Piper’s boyfriend.

Shivering, Annabeth remembered exactly what Piper told her that night that made her so hot and horny for the last two days. Staring at the TV while Percy scooched closer to her body in an attempt to get into the mood, Annabeth began to shake slightly as she recalled the rest of the conversation.

_“Y-You are not serious?” Annabeth was shocked at the suggestion._

_Piper giggled, “Well, you asked for my advice—Trust me, Annabeth… I am a daughter of Aphrodite after all so I know this stuff.”_

_“But- B-But….” Annabeth began to say but didn’t even have words._

_“Don’t worry, princess…. I am sure Percy won’t be mad at all.” Piper reassured her before she could comprehend the same thought herself._

_“How would you know?” Annabeth asked, but only then did she remembered about Piper’s intuition as an Aphrodite demigoddess. They were never wrong about these stuff, mostly…_

_Annabeth could almost picture Piper titling her head in annoyance at her, “Really? Look, I am 100% sure Percy won’t be mad if you decide to cuck him. Just trust me on that. Besides, didn’t you say you want my boyfriend to fuck you all night long?”_

_“Yeah… but isn’t this— too much?” Annabeth was really hesitant._

_Piper replied with that humorous happiness in her tone, “No, and honestly… I bet Percy would fuck you way longer than possible if you go through with this, at least from what I could tell… I think Percy would actually enjoy watching my boyfriend fuck you.”_

_“Plus, it’s hot to cuck your boyfriend… I haven’t done it yet, but I promise you it will feel great— well, maybe not for Percy, but you definitely will…” Piper finished with a snicker._

_Annabeth paused and contemplated on it, “I- I….”_

_“Hey… if it make you feel better, I don’t mind letting Jason fuck you babe…” Piper said suddenly, “I can’t really stop him anyway. Besides, I know he likes you, a lot… I think he still have that huge crush on you.”_

_“What?! Jason has a crush on me?” Annabeth was bewildered as this was news to her._

_Piper giggled at the revelation, “Yep. I think he started liking you since he met you at Camp after Grand Canyon. He actually told me how attractive and hot you were ever since we became a thing, and he was going to pursue you if you didn’t already have a boyfriend.”_

_Annabeth was gasping for her breath heavily. She felt a heat burning her up as soon as she realized that Jason liked her in a way that she didn’t expected. Now mixed with the prospect that she wanted to make him her cuck buddy— Annabeth felt lightheaded…_

_“Anyway, I don’t think he could refuse if you really want to try cucking your boyfriend.” Piper finished, “I know he loved fucking you that night, and besides, my boyfriend wouldn’t stop being so happy the last two days after having sex with you. I think you are the reason why he had been so horny at camp lately.”_

_Annabeth couldn’t stop biting her lips as she anxiously thought about all the possible outcome for going along with Piper’s advice, “Are you sure about this, Pipes? I really don’t wanna hurt Percy…”_

_Piper said softly, “I promise, Annabeth. I know Percy wouldn’t stop fucking you afterward if you really did cuck him, and Jason definitely would fuck you a lot longer if you make your boyfriend watch… It’s a win-win.”_

_It didn’t take a long time for Annabeth’s imagination to convince her afterward. She could picture it vividly, her mouth gaping open and gasping for breath at the same time as she told herself that she wanted it badly now, “O-Okay… I- I want it. I want to make Percy watch while Jason fucks me…”_

_Annabeth heard Piper giggled and laughed over the phone, “I’ll let Jason know then…”_

_Repeating that naughty thought in her head, Annabeth grinned, “So when can Jason come over?”_

Spending her time waiting on the couch with Percy, Annabeth couldn’t stop her body from quivering at what she just told her seaweed brain. Knowing fully well that Piper wasn’t cleaning up a mess at Camp Half-Blood, but instead choose not to come because of her cuckold fantasy, Annabeth wondered how long she would have to hold back her arousal before she spontaneously combust.

She sighed, taking a moment to breathe deeply and to calm herself down, “You okay with just having Jason come here?”

On the other hand, Percy had other ideas; all involving her to be hyper excited and not calm down. She sighed again, doing her best to try and relax into his body while he leaned closer and closer, moving his hands up her thighs in a tempting manner.

“I don’t care…” Percy leaned over and whispered with a deep and sexy voice.

Annabeth shook and felt sensitive tingles running up her spine. Meanwhile, Percy pressed his soft lips right against her left earlobe and whispered again, “You made me so fucking horny these last five days, wise girl…”

Annabeth gulped hard and felt so horny for his dick, “And what are you going to do about it?”

Skipping all the foreplay, Percy attacked her by literally tackling her body on the couch; the stupid TV shows be damned before he captured her lips in a starving manner. Percy knew he was being rough, but she definite deserved it after denying him release for almost a full week.

“Fuck…” Annabeth cursed, letting him push her back against the couch.

Smirking at her submissiveness, Percy was relentless to feel her body through and through. He was touching and kissing her everywhere, feeling her heat rising from her body and slowly getting him hot as well. His hand was still inching its way up her intimate area, teasing her slowly and feeling her quiver at where his fingers were reaching.

“P-Percyyy—” Annabeth moaned his name and slowly begged for it.

Annabeth knew she had no way out of this situation now, and the way Percy was kissing her made it difficult to resist his wants. His fingers eventually found her wet center, forcing her to squeal into his mouth when he took one of his fingers and slid them across her tender folds.

“F-Fuck…” Annabeth moaned louder.

Just one little touch with his fingers was already enough to send her pleasure skyrocketed, and she definitely would have cum right there and then if not for her pajama shorts and her panties still on her bottom, hiding her bare pussy from his eager hands.

“You are so fucking wet, wise girl…” Percy mumbled into her mouth.

Losing her mind like crazy, Annabeth luckily got a text message on her phone which distracted her enough from Percy’s relentless tease. Of course, her seaweed brain was too invested in sucking on her neck to notice the little chime going off, but Annabeth did. She took a glance at it, realizing Jason just texted her that he was five minutes away from their apartment. The message made Annabeth gulped with excitement and anticipation, feeling increasingly aroused by what she and Jason had planned while knowing she had to prep Percy now before it’s too late.

Leaving her phone alone on the coffee table, Annabeth moaned softly for her boyfriend in an attempt to get his attention for more than a few minutes, “Percyyy…”

Percy responded with a feverish growl, something that Annabeth had never really seen from Percy before. She whimpered slowly as his deep growl made her shiver, her panties dripping so wet now and the way his unabashed manner while kissing her up and down made her stomach tie knots.

“P-Percy…” Annabeth said his name again only this time was a little bit more forceful.

Gently pushing Percy away so he was forced to hover over her body, Annabeth could tell how horny they both were and yet here she was stopping Percy from taking things further again.

Percy was absolutely confused by this and he was looking beyond annoyed, “Are you really—”

Annabeth didn’t give him time to think about what she did before pausing his soft and wet lips with her two fingers, “Shh… I will blow you in our bedroom, babe.”

It was getting really strange and Percy knew something was off and weird about his girlfriend; first denying him any release for the past five days, then now denying him yet again when they were just getting in the mood. If he wasn’t so horny for some relief down there, Percy would have questioned his wise girl about why she was acting so unpredictable and being so mean to him. But he was. He was very horny for Annabeth, his sexy and gorgeous demigoddess that had been tempting him with her tantalizing lazy gaze and the sexy sway of her hips for so long. He couldn’t resist.

“Fuck…” Percy said hurriedly before lifting himself off the couch and brought Annabeth up on her feet.

Percy definitely didn’t want to miss his opportunity to have Annabeth give him a blowjob now. Thinking with his dick instead, Percy yelped out loud when his wise girl reached for his bulging erection with her soft hand, rubbing him off through his pajama pants. It muted any underlying doubt he had about Annabeth just wanting to tease him again. The smirks she was giving him while making small glances at their bedroom, Percy smirked.

“You want it, don’t you? You want me to give you a blowjob…” Annabeth gave him a teasing look while taking steps to slip away from him, swaying her hips and body in an inviting manner. Once she was far enough away and standing between the living room and the hallway, she turned back and grinned happily, “You coming, seaweed brain?”

Annabeth made a bunch of giggled when Percy rushed over immediately, following her lead as she led him back to their bedroom. In the meantime, she noticing the throbbing hard erection underneath his pants that was begging for her attention. She smirked, tempting him once more to keep his excitement in suspense.

“I can’t wait to give you a sloppy blowjob, babe…” Annabeth smiled with her lips twirled upward.

Percy moaned at that cute expression, following Annabeth even closer than before until they slipped inside their bedroom. Once they were there, Annabeth shifted on her feet to face him before grabbing his shirt by the collar and pushing him closer to the bed. Percy liked that, watching Annabeth dragging him over to the end of the bed and pushed him backwards.

“Sit.” Annabeth instructed.

Falling backwards, Percy was surprised that Annabeth was pushing him back on a chair instead of their bed. Not expecting this, Percy didn’t really care all that much when Annabeth smirked above him and slowly drop down to her knees. Percy grinned while staring at his girlfriend kneeling in front of him before she scooched closer to be in front of his erection which was pulsing now. Percy sighed…

_Finally! After five days of no release, Annabeth is finally giving me a blowjob!_

Taking a moment to stare at her boyfriend, Annabeth’s whole body was a shivering mess as the thrill of cuckolding Percy was the only thing on her mind. The fantasy left nothing else for her to think about while she did her best to patiently wait for Jason. Though the longer she waited and wondered when the son of Zeus would be here, the more exhilarated she got and felt increasingly aroused to the point where it’s almost uncontrollable.

Her panties was soaked with her wetness at this point, so wet even her pajama shorts had a visible damp area. It really didn’t matter much now since she was going to take it off when Jason gets here anyway. Better yet, her pussy being so wet and ready could only result in a greater fuck fest with the son of Zeus. It would definitely make fucking Jason even better and much more satisfying.

_Fuck! I can’t control myself at all…._

“Babe…” Percy moaned for her.

Finding her gaze back on Percy quickly, Annabeth smiled apologetically at him before leaning forward and kissed his tone abs down to the area above his crotch. He was all hot and bothered now, his handsome face flustered as his raging erection responded to her touch almost immediately. Seeing how she felt so turned on by watching him twitched down there, Annabeth almost really did give her boyfriend a blowjob.

Luckily, she didn’t lose control of herself that much before reaching behind the chair for the hidden item underneath a pile of their dirty clothes. Once she found it, Annabeth smirked and gave it her all to distract Percy enough so he would notice what she was about to do to him.

“A-Annabeth…” Percy pleaded her for more.

Watching as Percy lose control with her, Annabeth quickly reached for his wrist and snapped the object around. At that point, Percy hadn’t noticed what she did yet.

“Mmm…” Annabeth moaned around his bulge to distract Percy even more.

It was only after she snapped the other side of the item around the chair did she saw how Percy eventually noticed that something was wrong. Annabeth smirked, stopping herself from touching her boyfriend sensually and also keeping her lips away.

“Annabeth-hh?” Percy questioned, though he was still reeling from her eager touches earlier on.

Feeling so guilty, Annabeth tried to smile at her boyfriend who was beginning to realize what she just did. She leaned down again, kissing right over his huge bulge before straighten back up on her feet.

“What are you—?” Percy asked, perplexed and confused why his left hand was handcuffed to the chair.

Just then, the doorbell rung and it jolted Annabeth with a wild shiver. She immediately took deep breaths to try and calm herself down. Though she was so horny and unbelievable excited that it proved too much for her to handle. Her arousal was building so fast in her core that her legs and thighs were shaking on their own accord.

“Be right back, babe…” Annabeth smiled and winked at her boyfriend without another word.

Percy quickly tried to struggled against the handcuffs she got from Piper; one that’s infused with Olympus magic to prevent the person wearing it from their demigod powers, before calling for her name and pleading for her to come back, “Annabeth!? Wh-What the h-heck—!”

Annabeth smirked and didn’t turned back as she headed straight down the hallway to answer their door. Even though Percy kept begging for her to come back, she just smiled the whole way while heading toward the opposite direction. At the same time, she could feel her own expressions changing constantly, depending on her rapidly changing mood where one moment she was looking guilty-liked, the next moment she was stunned wide eyed, then maybe afterward she was sporting a shit-eating grin and smiling like a loon. It was hard to discern whether she was really feeling one thing or another. Her inner thighs were also dripping wet and leaking with each steps she took, it coated her thighs like she wet herself. Instead, all that glimmering wetness was from her drench pussy, her arousal flooding her lower bottom at the realization that Jason was finally here and the handsome son of Zeus was going to fuck her hard right in front of her boyfriend.

“Annabeth! Please! Don’t leave me here…” Percy begged again.

The rattling sounds when her boyfriend was trying to break away from the handcuffs put a dirty smile on Annabeth’s loony face. Though she didn’t pay attention that as much as who was at their apartment door. Eventually, Annabeth finally reached the entrance. She took a deep breath, sighing to mentally prepare herself while at the same time thinking back to her conversation with Jason the day after her talk with Piper.

_“So? Do you w-wanna, you know…?” Annabeth asked the son of Zeus on the other side of the call, “H-Help me with this?”_

_After explaining how Piper helped to realize her fantasy, Annabeth waited for Jason response. Though it was understandable that Jason couldn’t formulate a response as he was probably in shock about her explanation._

_Meanwhile, Jason stammered as he couldn’t believe Piper was telling the truth. The fact that his girlfriend wasn’t lying and even wanted him to sleep with her best friend, one that he had a crush on forever, the smart and gorgeous daughter of Athena, and adding what Annabeth just told him about her cuckold fantasy…. It made Jason wonder if he won the lottery without any real lottery event._

_“You sure?” Jason asked, though he was only asking as a courtesy at this point because no one else he knew would refuse sleeping with Annabeth Chase, probably the most desired demigoddess at Camp Half-Blood._

_Annabeth nodded sheepishly, “Yeah. I- I uh- I can’t stop thinking about how you fucked me that night…”_

_Jason was so riled up to hear that Annabeth was admitting he was good enough to keep their little fuck party on her mind. Now he couldn’t help but wonder if he was better than his best friend Percy. After all, the son of Poseidon was knocked out after the third time while he kept going to fuck both Annabeth and Piper for the rest of the night._

_“Oh?” Jason made a humorous mumble._

_Annabeth was feeling so embarrassed to admit to Jason that he fucked better than her boyfriend, but it’s honestly true. Oh god, the times she reached orgasms that night was unbelievable._

_“Please?” Annabeth said as she tried to be submissive._

_Pushing his ego all the way up despite not meaning to do so, Annabeth heard Jason chuckled at her confession before answering, “Sure… I’ve always wanted to fuck you anyway.”_

_Annabeth blushed and made an acknowledging sound from her throat._

_“So, how good was it that night? Did I do better than your boyfriend?” Jason asked in the most scandalous and amusing tone ever._

_Making Annabeth blushed, she quickly said to avoid that question all together, “Come here tomorrow night. I will let Percy know you and Piper are coming.”_

_Jason immediately asked, “Piper? I thought—”_

_Annabeth smacked her head and sigh in mocking despair. Yep! He’s still an idiot just like Percy…_

_“It’s a cover, lightning boy…” Annabeth said exasperated, “Just come here tomorrow night. I’ll take care of everything.”_

_Before Jason could say anything in respond, Annabeth hung up the phone call to keep her excitement at bay. Not wanting to lose control now since there was only one more day before Jason would come over to their apartment, Annabeth knew she needed both her and Percy to resist their needs as much as they could._

“You gonna open the door for me or not, princess?” Jason suddenly said with a smug sounding voice.

Stopping her from daydreaming, Annabeth blushed at Jason’s blunt message, doing her best to not shiver wildly when Jason called her by what everyone’s favorite nickname was for her. Quickly, she swung open the door and was met with the son of Zeus in all his glory. He was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a top that showed just how well-develop his muscles were, along with his smirking and grinning handsome face. For a moment, his features with his short blond hair took her breath away.

Pausing then, Annabeth took a moment to scan Jason from top to bottom despite knowing him so well after all these years, and especially when she slept with him after that night of foursome fun. 

_Damn! I can’t believe I wanted his dick so badly! Oh my fucking God… I am turning into such a slut!_

“Hey. What’s up, slut?” Jason asked with that smug looking gaze as soon as he realized she was staring with her undivided attention, “You find something you like?”

Annabeth wanted to gasp when Jason called her a slut, but she was surprised to find herself moaning as soon as she was degraded by her best friend’s boyfriend. She squirmed a little bit, looking at his figure for more than a few eager moment before she found the ability to clear her throat.

“Fuck. You are so sexy…” Jason said, unabashed by the situation at all.

It almost seemed like Jason was expecting this, but Annabeth couldn’t care much at this point. Besides, Piper said Jason loved fucking her because he liked how sexy she was, so it sort of explained why he was looking even more excited that she was about this whole cuckolding thing. In the end, Annabeth began to squirm a little bit more while swallowing her own spit before she came up with something to tease the son of Zeus back, “I am so wet for you right now, Jason…”

Shifting closer to his warm body, Annabeth slurred while tilting her head to keep her eyes on his naughty gaze, “Mmm, so horny for that _big dick_ —”

The cuckold fantasy was taking its hold on her body now. Eventually, Annabeth had fallen victim to her own overpowering desires and felt herself liking how Jason was staring at her like she was a priceless sex toy who was also an elegant and innocent being at the same time. Making her so ready for his hard dick, Annabeth placed her hand on his already bulging tent and rub him up and down.

“Mmm… you sexy little princess.” Jason made dirty talks with her.

The son of Zeus was already so turned on for Annabeth before he flew over to their apartment, now being here with her alluring attractiveness was definitely overwhelming for him. He really wanted to fuck now!

On the other hand, Annabeth responded with a playful smile while rubbing his semi-hard cock a lot faster through the outside of his sweatpants. Jason then responded with a soft growl while giving her his animalistic look, suddenly making her stumbled and lose her balance.

“I can’t wait to f-fuck-kk—” Jason began to dirty talk with the adorable and gorgeous daughter of Athena but was cut off short when he heard Percy yelling out into the living room, calling for Annabeth and asking her to come back to him. He smirked and gave Annabeth a mean, humorous, and questioning look, which she reacted with a sly and guilty smile and avert her shameful gaze.

“Please, wise girl! Just come back…” Percy yelled across the hallway, trapped in their bedroom and feeling desperate, “I’ll do anything you want babe!”

Annabeth blushed hard, wondering what Percy was doing since the chair he was trapped in was bolted down to the carpet with some Olympus spell. It meant he couldn’t shift away and at the same time stuck with her handcuffs on his left hand. The rattling noise continued…

“Annabeth! Please…” Percy cried out.

Really hoping Piper was right about all this, especially her intuition that Percy wouldn’t be mad when she eventually let Jason fuck her right in front of him, Annabeth shook her head and pressed her inner thighs together to prevent her whole body from collapsing. Meanwhile, Jason shot another amusing look her way when the sound of Percy clearly struggling with her handcuffs; courtesy of her best friend Piper Mclean, was heard throughout the living room.

_I wonder where she even got a magical handcuffs from? Never mind… it’s definitely Aphrodite._

“You naughty little girl… Did you prep your boyfriend already?” Jason asked with that improper smile and demeaning look.

Annabeth shivered like she never had before, and afterward she began to feel a little lightheaded. Jason was making her feel things that she never had experienced with Percy, and the excitement was so intense that it was hard to take any more of his slow tease. She really needed him now! His big, good-looking cock, his impressive biceps, his strong and defined abs, his smile with that inviting handsome look… and damn, his short blond hair with that chiseled looking face and strong jaw… Mmm, delicious—

_Ugh! I can’t wait anymore! I want him on top of me now!_

“Fuck!” Annabeth cursed only to start dragging Jason away from their front door toward the hallway and leading him to her bedroom, “I fucking n-need you now!”

Jason chuckled at her eagerness as he was more than happy to start her fantasy too, “Sure, princess.”

Annabeth unconsciously began to drag him faster, “Come! Percy’s waiting for us…”

As Jason followed suit, he couldn’t stop his eager eyes from gazing over Annabeth’s outfit for tonight. It was sexy as hell, and he had no doubt that he drooled a little while watching her and her body sway with each steps. Keen to admire every part of the sexy Annabeth Chase, Jason started from the bottom of her feet and heels, running his eyes up her creamy legs which were lean and toward her toned and firm thighs. It was so sexy, having just the right proportion and curves to really give him a heart attack if he stared at her tempting long legs any longer. Eventually, his eyes settled on her cute bubble butt, not overtly big but exactly enough to show off that amazing ass she had. Her curves really complimented upward towards her hips, and that little thigh gap was amazing on its own. Having a slim and athletic body, Jason ran his eyes further up to admire the rest of her figure.

“Fucking hell…” Jason cursed as he couldn’t get enough of Annabeth’s fit and sexy physique, plus the clothes she was wearing for tonight, “You wore this sexy pajama for me, didn’t you?”

Sporting a loose pajama shorts / skirt that stop around her upper thighs, the daughter of Athena was also wearing tight tank top with her bra straps clearly visible around the other spaghetti strap of her tank top. Looking so ready to be fucked, Jason began to walk right behind Annabeth and pressed his eager front-end toward her backside. It made him horny as he was surely getting Annabeth just as horny as well. His huge bulge poking at her ass made the two of them feel so much better.

“F-Fuck…” Annabeth stuttered and made deep pants as she began dragging him on even faster now.

Being so close with her, Jason couldn’t wait to strip Annabeth naked so he could start enjoying himself with her tight body. Just like that night of foursome fun, Jason had been feeling so horny because he had the wildest sex with her, making her scream his name and moaning her brains off. Knowing how lucky he was since Annabeth was the most desired and attractive girl in all of Camp Half-Blood; at least from what he could tell from the other demigods when they ogle at her, there was a part of himself that still couldn’t believe he could fucked her twice without consequences.

Actually, Jason had always liked Annabeth a lot. Ever since she saved him and the gang over at Grand Canyon, he had been secretly admiring the daughter of Athena. When he found out that she had a boyfriend already, there was definitely some disappointment flooding him. Then again, he eventually ended up with Piper and now they had an open relationship deal, so it wasn’t all that bad. And to be honest, who doesn’t like a sexy blond girl who is not only pretty and cute, having a lean and fit body to compliment her entire figure, knew how to fight and win any battle, sparkled with her demure nature yet shinning and fun personality, and finally being the smartest and most intelligent person in the room… It was obvious. Annabeth was the perfect girl any guy could wish for, and what a lucky son of a bitch Percy really was when she loves him so much…

Jason sneered at the speed they were rushing to her bedroom, where he could hear Percy still struggling with the handcuffs, “A little bit an eager beaver, aren’t you?”

“Like you are not the same, Jason…” Annabeth quipped back with heavy breaths, finally reached the entrance and drag him in along with her.

_Well, this is it… I can’t believe I get to fuck Annabeth while making Percy watch! Fucking hell!_

Once he entered the room, he spotted his best friend sitting down on a chair facing the bed. He smirked at the position and where he was facing, looking over at Annabeth and realize how she planned the whole thing already. There was a handcuff around Percy’s left hand, leaving his right one free. A huge bulge was giving out a tent in his lower bottom, but it wasn’t as big as his because he definitely had a bigger cock, though Percy wasn’t small by any means if his memories of the night was true.

“Jason?” Percy asked as he watched the two incoming people with agitated anxiety. 

Thinking that Annabeth was coming back to relieve him from her surprise handcuff attack, Percy didn’t even remember about the doorbell being rung and the fact that Jason was coming over without his girlfriend. He struggled a bit more, wondering why he couldn’t break away from the cuffs with his strength as a big three demigod.

“Hey Percy…” Jason greeted him with a smirk he didn’t like at that moment, “You comfy?”

Staring at Jason strangely, Percy shifted his eyes toward Annabeth and rose his eyebrows at her. There was definitely a pinkish blush moving across her cheek, but in the end she was eventually smiling the same way as Jason was. Percy could tell his girlfriend was feeling guilty through years of knowing her but at the same time he could also tell she was excited with her body language movements, though he had no idea why… as he hadn’t caught on yet at what they were about to do in front of him.

“Jason. W-What— why are y-you—” Percy tried to question his best friend and girlfriend when it suddenly dawn on him as to why Annabeth cuffed him to the chair, why Annabeth left him sitting alone facing the bed, why Jason came in with Annabeth while looking at him with that smug-looking smirk, and finally, why Jason had a huge bulge at his pants while Annabeth looked like she wet herself. It was so obvious now.

“YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE ME WATCH???” Percy asked, totally in disbelief as he couldn’t comprehend why Annabeth would do this to him.

Once he realized what’s going on, Percy saw his best friend gave Annabeth a smack in the ass, making his girlfriend yelped in surprise. At the same time, there was the stupidest grin on Annabeth’s face, her lips twirled up and her eyes sparkled with eagerness and excitement.

Guilty and embarrassed, Annabeth shot Percy a squirrelly look and pressed her inner thighs, “Sorry babe…”

Percy stared at the two of them, completely helpless in his attempt to break free from the cuffs and the chair. With no other options, Percy began to plead, doing his best to convince them not to leave him out of the fun and hope they would listen. But before he could begin, Jason was already quick to work and wrap his arms around Annabeth’s waist like she was his, at least for tonight.

“Sorry Percy…” Jason said with the dirtiest look ever directed towards his best friend, “Annabeth is going to be my fuck buddy for tonight, aren’t you?”

Feeling up her firm butt cheeks and squeezing them harshly, the little massage elicit a moaning response from the daughter of Athena, as she began to squirm in his arms while nodding her head furiously in anticipation of what he was about to do to her. Jason smirked, then quickly led them towards the king size bed where she and Percy shared together. It was getting hot now. His erection underneath his pants was throbbing nonstop. It was the idea of fucking his girlfriend right on his bed, knowing that he had to watch every second of it, that made this cuckolding fantasy so hot for him. And the fact that he was so much better than Percy when it came to fucking Annabeth— well, it’s safe to say that Annabeth won’t be leaving his side for tonight any time soon.

“I am going to fuck your girlfriend so hard…” Jason teased his best friend and at the same time turning a motionless but smiling Annabeth around to touch each side of her body, slipping his hands up her waist slowly and teasingly to make the girl shiver, “She is going to beg for me to fuck her again and again. So don’t worry, Percy. I’ll make sure she gets taken care of, and you can just enjoy the show.”

Percy knew anymore struggling was futile now. The handcuffs and the chair were probably infused with Olympus magic that prevented him from using his abilities and strength. Being so helpless, Percy watched on as Jason took Annabeth into his arms and made out with his girlfriend. Sharing wet lips with his best friend, Percy was shocked to see Annabeth responding so well and so eagerly when Jason sneaked his hands up her flat belly while she began to stroke and caress the very huge tent on the front of his sweatpants.

“Noo… P-Please…” Percy began to whine submissively.

Now realizing that he was indeed being cuck by his girlfriend and his best friend, Percy couldn’t help but felt powerless and shameful yet at the same time felt horny and excited at the sight of the two of them kissing sloppily. It was slowly and steadily messing with his head. At first, he honestly thought Annabeth was denying him release for the last five days because she wanted to save his cumloads until he’s got a lot more in the tank. But now it was obvious, Annabeth didn’t give him any stimulation because she wanted to torture him by fucking his best friend right in front of him.

“Oh, so g-good…” Annabeth moaned, letting Jason ran his lips down her neck and feeling his soft yet rough touches trailing down her earlobe to her collarbone, “J-Jason…”

Hearing her moan out Jason’s name left him turned on despite not wanting to feel turned on. He was desperate now, nearing to having a mental meltdown because Annabeth was making out with his best friend but he wasn’t involved in any way other than just watching.

“F-Fuck you guys… p-please…” Percy begged, uselessly flailing his left hand and hoping that it would somehow just break away.

Jason paused, breaking away from his girlfriend and leaving hope for him only to be deny again when his best friend sneaked his hands under the hem of her large tank top and slid it up her upper slim and sexy body. Jason quickly made a sneering comment about his wise girl, “No wonder so many guys have a huge crush on you back at Camp, princess…”

Percy saw Annabeth blushed hard at the remark, then she shot him a look where he was trap at. It was one of those stupid looking gaze with that tempting smile and that amusing looking eyes; one that could set any hot-blooded demigod on fire instantly, it made Percy moaned shamelessly and his erection began to bounced wildly just from that. Despite it still being in his pants, Percy couldn’t help himself anymore before rubbing his cock with his free hand for any stimulation. It was definitely strange, as he shouldn’t be pleasuring himself when his girlfriend was openly engaging with his best friend, but there was no way to stop himself now.

“Gods dammit, Annabeth… You are so fucking wet!” Jason smirked while looking at her inner thighs soaked with her arousal.

Percy looked down at where Jason was staring and saw Annabeth was indeed wet all over. Having never seen her so horny, Percy bit his lips as he wanted nothing more than to lay Annabeth over their bed and eat her out. Then again, he was helplessly cuffed to the chair with no escape. Now his girlfriend was semi-naked; wearing only a sexy lace bra and her pajama shorts, while Jason was running his eager eyes all over her. The thirsty look Jason was giving his girlfriend; Percy didn’t know if he liked it or not. Of course, Percy definitely got a kick out of the fact that Jason really liked to admire Annabeth’s beauty just like him. It reaffirm for him that Annabeth not only caught his eyes, but others as well. However, it was also making him feel like there was a competition for his girlfriend, where Jason was currently winning right now. Annabeth most certainly seemed like she wanted Jason more than him, which definitely made him feel strange, in disbelief, and shocked at the idea that Jason could do better than him.

Annabeth was making her sexy and inviting gaze at Jason before she teased her cuck buddy too, “Hmm… you also look so fucking hot staring at me like that… I c-can’t wait—”

In the end, Percy didn’t know how to feel about this; the whole cuckolding thing Annabeth’s was making him go through, especially when he heard from Jason that almost everyone at Camp Half-Blood had a crush on his girlfriend…

_This is so wrong… I can’t believe I am getting cuck by none other than Jason! Fucking hell!_

On the one hand, he was definitely angry and disappointed that he was left out of the fun purposefully so his best friend could have a chance to fuck his girlfriend right in front of him, perhaps doing it a lot better as well. Not to mention the fact that Annabeth had been denying him release for the last five days, which only made this situation even worse. However, there was certainly another part of him that didn’t feel this way, as he was getting hot and horny just watching Annabeth enjoy herself so much with his best friend. He didn’t know why he was feeling like this, but there was something about Annabeth being so happy with another guy that he couldn’t pull his eyes away from. He wasn’t sure if he even wanted to look away now since he was slowly getting arouse at the scene of Annabeth being in her alluring bikini and Jason with his massive hard-on.

_Fuck! I can’t believe Annabeth would do this to me! What a goddamn slut! But I can’t stop feeling excited and horny that she was about to be fucked by my best friend…. Ugh!_

Not knowing what he was thinking or even doing at this point, Percy was shocked when he eventually realized that his right hand was on top of his bulge, and he was rubbing himself off to Annabeth and his best friend cuckolding him. While they were staring at each other with the intention of devouring one another, Percy didn’t have any other choice as he reluctantly slip his hand underneath his sweatpants and pleasure himself. He surely hated himself of it, but honestly it was the only thing he could do to lessen the agonizing pain and blue balls. Of course, Annabeth noticed it immediately and made sure to tease him for it.

“You okay, baby?” Annabeth suddenly asked her boyfriend.

Percy groaned as the cute smile Annabeth was giving him slowly burned him alive. He couldn’t help himself anymore before grabbing his full-mast shaft and jerk off to his own content. In the end, Percy made Annabeth laughed before Jason snickered, “Guess we should get started too…”

With the top taken off her slender body, Jason wanted nothing more than to see Annabeth fully naked in her bikini. Of course, he’d seen her without any clothes on that night, but the memories was mostly hazy because he was drunk as hell. Now, he could finally see why so many demigods like himself find Annabeth so attractive and beautiful like a proper princess.

“Well, sexy princess… I want you to strip off your little sexy pajama skirt.” Jason said, telling Annabeth what to do which made her shiver at his command, “Let me see you naked and bare for me…”

Annabeth smiled happily at the son of Zeus request. Staring back at him with those lazy and submissive gaze, Annabeth grabbed her tiny shorts and slip them off her hips. Once it was off and the waistband was loose, she left it to gravity to remove the rest of her shorts off her long and creamy legs.

“Mmm… that’s a good girl.” Jason moaned once Annabeth was bare in a very sexy looking bikini with a white lacy trim bra and a pair of matching panties that were mouth-watering to look at.

Being semi-naked, Annabeth kicked her shorts somewhere else while she stared right back at Jason with those needy eyes. Knowing how wet her panties were already, Annabeth shifted on her feet a little bit until she was back in Jason’s arms before sucking on his neck and collarbone.

Hoping for an uncontrollable reaction from him, Annabeth whispered right next to Jason’s ears but loud enough to let Percy hear it too, “You wanna eat me out and make my boyfriend watch?”

Giving him no other choice, Annabeth squealed in surprised when Jason picked her right up and threw her on the bed where she shared with Percy. A hint of guilt flow through her, but she was too horny about being eaten out to care anymore. Jason eventually pushed her further up the bed until her ass were right on the edge, spreading her legs wide apart for himself which made her giggled.

“Oh Jason…” Annabeth whimpered, surprising herself when she got horny moaning his name since it was so unusual and different, “P-Please….”

Annabeth titled her head up, wanting to watch Jason while he ate her out. Indeed, he was staring right into her eyes while he moved in closer and closer to her wet core. Seemingly unfazed by his best friend behind him, there was a dirty smirk moving across Jason’s expression before he kissed her panties clad pussy a few times, causing her to squirm and leaked even more than she already was.

“Fuck!” Annabeth cursed, followed with Jason moaning after tasting her for the first time, “Mmm, you taste like nectar, princess! –such a good pussy for me to eat.”

With the angle she was facing; her body laying parallel with the bed while Jason kneeled on the carpet at the end, his face buried between her thighs, his warm breath on her sweet peach while preparing to munch on her wet pussy, Annabeth could feel herself heating up, specifically at her cheeks which were red and blushing all over. It also didn't help her one bit as she stared intently at Jason because behind his naughty gaze was Percy’s own disbelief expression. Now there were two pairs of eyes on her, and their gazes were so fervent and dirty it was enough to make her have a few unannounced mini-orgasms right on the spot.

“Ooooh…” Annabeth couldn’t speak as her quivering voice was making incoherent sound while staring at Percy with an indescribable expression. Eventually though, the embarrassment that Annabeth felt was soon all but gone after Jason got started between her legs and lick her pussy repeatedly. Percy was quickly forgotten on her mind, as her sole focus was the talented tongue where Jason was lapping up at her slit again and again, “Fuck yes!”

It was getting really good, partly because she was so sensitive already but also because Jason was right between her legs while she willingly spread herself for him. Whereas normally Percy would be in between her thighs, this time he was forced to watch while another guy; that person being his best friend, licked her up and push his face right up against her warm snatch. The whole thing was thrilling her more than she could handle, her wet and sticky juice leaking in heaps.

“Oh fuck!” Annabeth cursed out loud when Jason suddenly moved her panties to the side exposing her warm wetness to the cold air. She was all ready for him now, “P-Please… keep it going.”

Getting to see Annabeth’s tight pussy in all its glory, Jason could feel his heart beating out of his chest as the sight of her pulsing for him put his mind on halt. Despite wanting to taste and work on her drench pussy already, Jason couldn’t help but wanted to take things nice and slow. After all, Annabeth was still new to him and he really wanted to learn as much as he could. While fucking the daughter of Athena and his girlfriend with wild abandon was definitely fun that night, he’s got all the time in the world now to sleep with Annabeth Chase, so Jason wasn’t about rush anything. He wanted to make sure that Annabeth leave this experience with nothing on her brain except thinking about his big dick. But mainly, he really wanted his best friend from behind him to enjoy the show.

“You like that?” Jason asked in a heated mumble while pressing his mouth on her bare pussy without her annoying but sexy panties in the way, “Mmm, so sweet…”

Earning himself a few stifle moans from Annabeth’s throaty whimpers, Jason smirked as he continued to make Annabeth lose her mind with his mouth and his tongue. Making a pout around her soft and tender walls, Jason slowly suck on her slit and pull on her pussy in teasing manner.

“Yes! Keep going please…” Annabeth called on him to continue.

Doing his best to tease her close to an orgasm; which honestly wasn’t that far off from what he could tell, Jason smirked and slowly stuck his tongue inside her. He couldn’t reach too far, but it was enough to make Annabeth writhed her body as she clench the bed sheets in a tight fisted grasp. Moaning loudly for him, Jason took a moment to look up and saw Annabeth throwing her head back as he continued to pleasure her.

“Jason…” Annabeth breathed out heavily, “I- I w-want— aah… Fuck! OHHH MY GODD!”

_Holy shit! He’s so good… I can’t believe I am about to cum already!_

Knowing what she wanted before she could finish asking for it, Jason smirked before sliding his mouth up toward her clit while moving his hand around her inner thighs, stroking her soft smooth skin to finally reaching her wet and leaking pussy. Teasing her tight opening, Jason didn’t wait as he squeezed his middle finger inside her, slowly stretching her out. All the while, he found her sensitive clit relatively quickly and to her enjoyment he began to suck on it hard. Annabeth instantly responded with more moans and shouts, along with some intense wiggling, but luckily Jason had a strong enough hold on her waist so she couldn’t move too much.

“Naw-ahh. Don’t move.” Jason ordered, forcing her to stay still.

Still watching the two of them with intense interest, Percy quickly raised an eyebrow when Annabeth squealed in delight, as he couldn’t believe how Jason knew what Annabeth wanted already. Close to being finished, Percy couldn’t stop himself from taking guilty pleasure at the sight of Annabeth throwing her head back, losing her mind as he began pleasuring himself at the same time. Seeing how his girlfriend was brought to the brink of orgasm was so hot. While Jason sat between her toned inner thighs and enjoying himself fully, he was furiously jerking off to achieve the same enjoyment as his inviting but currently unreachable wise girl.

“Oh my god! Y-You are going to make me— YOU ARE GOING TO M-MAKE ME CUMMM!!!” Annabeth eventually cried out and came all over. The pleasure overflowed her core completely, her legs and her thighs clenched tightly together and she was squirming sporadically to try and get some semblance of control over herself, “Mmmm… Fucking hell—”

In the end, she failed miserably to rein in any composure over her orgasm. Her body shaking and shivering in delight while her face was probably looking like a total mess. After Jason made her cum so hard, Annabeth surprisingly found herself hype up for the next one without any rest. Even with her body so sensitive, Annabeth wanted it nevertheless.

“Damn, princess…” Jason suddenly said.

Annabeth quickly realized that Jason was still between her legs, and she had yet to relax and let him out of her grasp. A stupid looking smirk moved across her silly face while she slowly calm down and let the son of Zeus go. Once he’s free, Annabeth giggled when she saw how wet Jason was, especially his lips which were soaked with her own arousal fluids. Returning her gaze with that smug and proud look, Jason chuckled and told her, “You made a mess, Annabeth…”

His voice was a few octave lower than before, and the deep hoarse tone wasn’t doing her any favors in terms of getting out of her orgasmic blissful state.

“Uh-huh…” Annabeth mumbled slowly.

Not sure if Percy had ever make her cum so quickly, Annabeth couldn’t stop herself from comparing how Jason made her cum with his mouth in less than five minutes while Percy would takes things slow with her, teasing her fully before letting her go. Having experience both, Annabeth honestly prefer Jason’s approach since she was super horny then and that orgasm was out of this world amazing.

“You felt really good, didn’t you?” Jason asked smugly while looking up from between her legs.

Annabeth shivered at Jason’s naughty expression because right behind that stupid gaze sat Percy’s arouse and disbelief look. He was looking at her thoroughly, staring only at her without looking anywhere else. She smiled at him, only to eventually realize that he was jerking off underneath his sweatpants. She smiled wider, watching him back with those tantalizing gaze and wondering when her boyfriend began to masturbate.

“I bet you’ve never cum so hard and so fast at the same time, right princess?” Jason continued to tease her despite moving his head from between her wet and drench inner thighs, “Did your boyfriend ever made you cum this quickly?”

Staring back at Percy while Jason asked her that embarrassing question, Annabeth took a moment to let the guilt ran through her body before answering with a semi-straight face; at the same time looking at Percy who looked interested in her answer as well, “No. Percy never made me cum so hard and fast at the same time…”

Annabeth saw Percy made a soft groan before jerk himself off faster.

“You are so much better than my boyfriend, Jason…” Annabeth finished her words, surprising herself that she actually said it out loud even knowing Percy could hear everything, “Mmm… you are the best!”

Behaving like a total slut, Annabeth grinned at what she just said despite Percy sitting a few feet away while Jason smirked, satisfied with her answer and moved away from her prone position. There was no doubt now that Annabeth was slowly getting use to the feeling; having improper thoughts about having sex with Jason, doing dirty things with his best friend while her boyfriend watched on the sideline, liking how this cuckolding thing was making her feel… It was all working as planned, and Annabeth couldn’t help but acknowledge that this slutty side of her personality felt so much better than being that pert and innocent princess that everyone knew or thought of her to be.

A few more groans were heard from Percy as he began to struggle yet again while Annabeth could see him jerking a lot faster and more heated than before. Annabeth pouted cutely at him despite saying that he wasn’t better than Jason and teased, “Hmm... but you didn’t like that, did you babe?”

Annabeth heard Percy whimpered softly exactly like the helpless and submissive cuck he was, which only set her on fire at the sight of him begging to achieve release. Annabeth smirked, suddenly thinking of something good and slowly moving off the bed. Shifting her body, Annabeth crawl to the carpet and walked on all fours straight toward her seaweed brain. Looking at him like a prey as well, Annabeth knew Percy had stop functioning all together at the way she was swaying her hips while crawling to where he was trapped at, ready to pounce at any moment.

“Here, baby… Let me help you with that.” Annabeth gave Percy that eager beaver and tempting cute smile much to his ambivalent reluctance yet desperate need for relieve.

Not being able to think as he could only rely on his primal instinct, Percy began to jack off with the goal to reach orgasm before Annabeth could reached him. Distracted as he was when he stared at his girlfriend, Percy was determine to get himself to release before Annabeth had a chance to ruin it for him again. Sure, she said she would help him out, but Percy was actually afraid now. He didn’t know if Annabeth was really trying to help him release or it’s just another one of her cuckolding fantasy / torture for him. He wasn’t about to take the chance. Yet, he eventually became distract when the unavoidable sight of his sexy little blond princess; literal demigoddess like herself was crawling on all fours, wearing only a lacy bra with her sizable cleavage clearly shown, her ass swaying in the air along with her messy panties that was pulled to the side because of Jason, and that up-to-no-good smile that she was giving him while licking her lips at where he was jacking off…

Percy lost it as he had a complete shutdown of his entire body.

“Mmm… you are so hard already! Did you like watching Jason make me cum?” Annabeth asked with that irresistible wink.

Percy gulped, trying to desperately nodded his head yet was unable to move or even make a sound.

Annabeth giggled at him before finally reaching where he was trapped at. She smirked, sneaking her hands underneath his sweatpants and slowly pulled them off his hips. Percy sighed, taking deep breaths as this was already pleasurable for him. Annabeth kept her sparkling eyes on him, catching his gaze while he happily stared back at his messy and horny girlfriend.

“There you go…” Annabeth slurred.

Quickly, Percy was rid of his pants in one easy swoop from Annabeth’s talented hands. She pulled them down expertly before throwing it off his feet and pushing it somewhere else in the bedroom. Once his cock was free, it began to grow even more and rising up rapidly to become full mast.

“P-Please…” Percy begged as he finally found his words.

Rock hard and throbbing for any attention from Annabeth, Percy sighed with relieve when Annabeth slowly leaned over to his cock, breathing warm breath on him that felt like heaven already. He was sure that his orgasm would consumed him faster than any previous encounter. Now centimeters away from having her soft lips on his shaft, Percy moved his one free hand hoping to hold Annabeth here to prevent her from escaping before letting him off.

“What the—” Percy trailed off, surprisingly finding his right hand cuffed too. He immediately realized what had happened, and why Annabeth was ‘crawling over to give him a blowjob’, “No! No Nooo… Please! Don’t do this!”

Annabeth pulled away from him despite his desperate need. He wanted to explode now, both mentally and physically. Yet somehow he was unable to do either one, force to ride the edge of the cliff without any relieve. He begged, pleaded, struggled, and cursed all at the same time when Annabeth was fully cucking him now. He really hated himself, as he should have seen this coming a mile away.

“Fuck you, Annabeth!” Percy cursed out his girlfriend despite loving her so much, “You are not going to— wait, don’t you dare…”

Annabeth had already gotten up on her feet and Percy noticed she had her tank top in her hand. She was smirking like a loon, and it didn’t take long for him to figure out why she was holding her tank top in the first place. She went over to his even more trapped figure, pulling the clothing around his chin before wrapping it around to the back of his head. Percy couldn’t believe it. At the same time, he began looking for help from the one person least likely to help him, but it’s honestly desperate time calls for desperate measure.

“Jason…” Percy whined, “Please… let me go.”

His best friend smirked at him but didn’t try to help him regardless, “Sorry Percy… I can’t go against your girlfriend wishes.”

Groaning in agony, Percy felt his cock twitched even more and look back at Annabeth, pleading into her eyes with his puppy look and hoping to the Gods that Annabeth would be merciful with him.

“You can’t do this…” Percy was in disbelief, “It’s not fair. I w-wanna—”

It was too late then. Annabeth pushed her tank top toward his mouth and tie the clothing around the back of his head with a pretty strong but still comfortable knot. Percy was now completely trap and immobilize, both physically as well as his voice. He tried to speak, but all that came out was a bunch of mumbles that was incoherent even to the best of linguist listener.

“Fuck you!” Percy tried to say, but all he heard from his voice were muffled gags.

Knowing that it wouldn’t make a different, Percy stopped trying and just say quiet to save his breath. He could only guess why Annabeth would gag him with her own tank top though, probably because she didn’t want any interruption while she let Jason screw her brains out, but Percy knew better having seen and be a part of her cuckolding fantasy… Annabeth’s real reason for gagging him was because she liked the idea of him wanting to speak but couldn’t; wanting to participate no matter how small yet couldn’t get involved, especially when his best friend would eventually get to have his girlfriend, the smart and elegant daughter of Athena all to himself while he could only watch with guilty pleasure.

“You are a fucking slut, Annabeth! You are nothing but a dirty slutty wise girl!” Percy said in one huff, finishing his thoughts despite knowing that his girlfriend and his best friend couldn’t hear a single things he had said, “Ugh! You two fucking suck!”

Being so hard down there yet at the same time knowing that there was nothing he could do, Percy knew there was no used struggling against the handcuffs nor any use wasting his voice. It was already settled long before Jason arrived, and it didn’t matter anymore to fight against the inevitable...

_Damn it! I guess I am stuck like this until Jason is done with my girlfriend… or when she is done with my best friend— Fine! Fuck it…_

Percy reluctantly began to watch…

Satisfied with her seaweed brain’s reaction, Annabeth smiled before leaning over next to his left right ear and whisper, “Just enjoying it, babe… I know you will.”

Percy responded with a muffle groan while she noticed his cock bounced on its own after her little teasing suggestion, “Mmm, good boy…”

Now that Percy was fully _‘taken care’_ of, Annabeth turned around to face her cuck buddy once again. He was looking at her with a heated gaze that set on her fire for the second time, and she really wished to just tackle the son of Zeus on her bed and do many naughty things to him. However, Jason definitely had another plan as he was caressing his bulging tent while looking excitedly at her, specifically staring at her with an intention that Annabeth could probably guess on the first try. She smirked, knowing what he wanted with the huge hints that he was giving away.

“Oh Jason… I think you want me to return the favor, don’t you?” Annabeth asked with that cute innocent smile like a pure and elegant princess, “You want me to give you a blowjob?”

Pouting her lips at that huge growing bulge straining to break free from his sweatpants, Annabeth got Jason to respond with a heated growl, “Fuck yes, babe! Come over here and kneel down for me…”

Annabeth happily skipped over to the son of Zeus, leaving Percy behind to ‘ _enjoy himself’_ … More likely that she was stumbling on her feet over to Jason instead of skipping her steps, Annabeth eventually lost her balance and collapse on her knees right on to the carpet floor. It didn’t hurt too much as the carpet was thick enough to prevent an injury, but it still hurt a bit. After all, she still had jelly legs after Jason made her orgasm and she had yet to recover from the blissful strong pull in her gut.

“Such a good girl…” Jason remarked when she accidentally drop to her knees a few feet away, “Now come here, I’ve got a present for you to suck on.”

Annabeth nodded instinctively, as her gaze was fixated on the tent in Jason’s sweatpants while she kneeled walk her way across the floor until his towering and strong body figure was right above her view. Even though being on her knees was such a contradictory to her heritage as a powerful demigoddess of Athena; especially for someone who wasn’t her partner but actually her boyfriend’s best friend, Annabeth was slowly loving it and adoring how this added cuck fantasy was making her feel so indecorous. She wanted to be on her knees for Jason, to let him see her submitting to him and would do anything he wanted from her. It was such a hot and new feeling that she was just getting used to, and she already wanted to feel more.

Reaching up to grip around the waistband on his sweatpants, Annabeth was dripping wet again and knew Jason was the only one who could solve her problem. She knew her only choice now was to give him the same satisfaction he gave her so she might be rewarded with another orgasm later on.

“Go ahead, babe… your present is waiting for you.” Jason said with the most mocking and demeaning look ever.

Seeing how she was asking for permission to remove his pants, Jason immediately gave her the go-ahead and saw a smile move across her face. Within half a second, Annabeth slowly pulled with her hands in a teasing manner and lower his pants down, paying extra attention on doing it as slowly as she could possible do it.

“Hmm…” Annabeth moaned once she got his pants off, “Wow Jason… you are so big for me!”

Revealing his cock until the tip was free from his sweatpants, Jason didn’t expect his cock to just bounce out so wildly, springing upward while Annabeth avoided getting smack by recoiling away. That was, until she quickly leaned back in range for his cock to smack her right across her adorable face like the dirty slut she was. It now rest on her face while her eyes looked stunned that the bottom of his semi-hard shaft was rubbing dirtily on her nose and forehead. Jason immediately chuckled and as smile moved across his face, unable to contain his laughs that the proud and pleasing daughter of Athena just got smack in the face with his huge cock. Oh… how degrading it must have been for her but Jason definitely got a kick out of that. Seeing how she had forgotten about her job to remove the rest of his sweatpants, Jason decided to help her out by shifting his strong thighs and let gravity do the work. Once it was off, Jason kicked it away to somewhere else in Percy’s and Annabeth’s bedroom.

“You look so fucking slutty with my cock up your face, Annabeth…” Jason said with that leering smile.

Staring at his cock with those eyes crossed, Jason loved the way it was making him feel inside. Seeing Annabeth’s already cute and pretty face even sexier with his huge length running across it was really something special for him, and he wanted to enjoy it as much as he could. Though Percy had to ruin it for him when he began to mumble while straining and wiggling his wrist around handcuffs and chair. Breaking his attention on Annabeth, Jason gave Percy a “ _you better behave”_ look and suddenly smiled when he began to notice Percy’s lower bottom. It made him chuckled.

“Yeah? You like that?” Annabeth teased, inhaling a deep breath with her nose.

Glad to see this cock again, Annabeth took a moment to admire Jason’s member in all his glory while comparing it to her hazy memories that drunk night. She honestly didn’t remember much about his cock, at least how it looked like. It might have been the alcohol, but Annabeth honestly thought Jason was so much bigger now than her recollection of that foursome. Letting it rest of her face without any complaint, Annabeth eventually began to love the feeling, enjoying how good it felt to be smack in the face with a cock that was strange to her but felt somewhat familiar with. In all honesty though, Annabeth didn’t care about anything else except how amazing Jason and his big cock made her feel last time, whether or not she was sucking on it or letting it fuck her in her tight pussy. All she wanted… well, it’s obvious.

Slipping her tongue out, Annabeth made a small lick at the base of his shaft and immediately got a reaction. His semi-hard cock twitched a bit and Jason winced at the feeling, “Fuck! You can’t wait to suck me off, can’t you? Now tell me, who is bigger? Me or your boyfriend?”

Annabeth turned over to Percy who was looking with a defeated expression at her. She smiled, then offered no hesitation and answered with a grinning face, “You are so much bigger, Jason. I love your cock so much more than Percy’s. Can I suck it now?”

Satisfied with Annabeth’s obvious answer, Jason laughed. Even though Percy was Annabeth’s boyfriend, and also his best friend, Jason couldn’t stop himself from enjoying the fact that Percy was much smaller than he was. Having a lengthy eight inches with an upward curved, Jason’s cock was thick and girthy compared to Percy’s which was just a bit shorter, six and a half inches long with a definitely smaller girth. A burst of confidence flew over him, as this revelation made him feel so egotistical that it was hard to not find enjoyment from it.

“Tell me which cock you like more, babe? Then I will let you suck it…” Jason said with a smug looking smirk, looking specifically at Percy while he returned his dirty gaze with a helpless and submissive look.

Jason watched as Annabeth slowly move away from his cock resting on her face, letting him stand proudly on its own and throbbing at full mast. Disappointed that he couldn’t indulge himself at the smutty sight anymore, Jason didn’t mind all that much because Annabeth reached up and grip his big shaft with her entire hand. Soft with her touches but at the same time making a tight squeeze around him, Annabeth’s got him so riled up that his cock was completely rock hard without her even using her mouth or tongue.

“Fuck…” Jason moaned in delight, “You still haven’t answer me yet, you dirty owl slut.”

Not knowing what Annabeth was going to do next, Jason didn’t expect her to start stroke him up and down while saying in a teasing and giggling tone, “You. I love your cock so much more! Now can I _please_ suck it? P-Pretty P-Please-ee—”

Jason definitely didn’t want to keep Annabeth waiting anymore, and only a fool would refuse letting Annabeth Chase suck his cock. Jason was no fool…. He nodded eagerly, although the daughter of Athena was already quick at work even before he could give her permission to get started on his cock. A loud moan of satisfaction escape his throat as Annabeth leaned in to take him fully. All the while, he was staring at Percy knowing that his best friend couldn’t help himself but watch on. It definitely put a big smile on his face.

“That’s a good girl… Mmm, there you go… suck it nice and slow babe.” Jason moaned, letting his hand rest on top of Annabeth’s blond and silky ponytail.

Starting off with a tongue bath, Annabeth took the blowjob in a slow manner, licking him all over softly but eagerly to keep him hard. Jason liked it a lot, savoring each moment and especially when Annabeth paid special attention on the bottom of his shaft, dragging her soft and wet tongue along the base up to the tip in more than a few repeated strokes. It sent shivers up his spine and already enough to make him leak a few drops of pre-cum.

“Fucking hell…” Jason moaned more, staring at Percy afterward and teased him, “Your girlfriend is so good at sucking cock, Percy… I think she’s enjoying me more than she does with you.”

Jason smirked when Percy struggled again without mumbling a word through the improvise gag. His best friend was giving him one of those helpless pleading gaze while at the same time looking displease at the events happening. To see Percy like that put Jason in the best mood ever. His excitement was only growing stronger the longer he got Annabeth to do whatever he wanted, treating his girlfriend like a literal slutty princess. It thrilled him, but it no doubt was thrilling Annabeth more.

“Keep going babe… show your boyfriend how much you like this cock instead of his.” Jason smirked.

Saying that must have gotten to Annabeth because she stopped giving him a tongue bath and pressed his pre-cum dripping tip right at her pouting and smiling lips. He stared with a lewd and naughty look, waiting for her next move. Of course, Annabeth was titling her head and staring with her sexy looking eyes. At the same time, she was also sucking some of his pre-cum in her mouth which made him groaned. The head of his cock went briefly inside her warm mouth, and pleasure flew through him even though Annabeth quickly pulled herself back away. Jason groaned disappointedly.

“Mmm, so yummy…” Annabeth told him.

Doing everything so perfectly already, Jason somehow wondered if Annabeth was really a daughter of Athena. It took a lot of practice for Piper to really get to the same level, and even his own girlfriend was a daughter of Aphrodite, a literal demigoddess of the Goddess of love, so it really surprised him how perfect Annabeth really was. This blond girl with her signature messy ponytail was just amazing at everything and anything, even in the confines of the bedroom…

“I think you deserve some help with this now, right babe?” Annabeth teased, “It must be very painful looking so hard and twitching like that…”

Jason nodded in a pleading sort of way as he was more than ready for it, “Yes please…”

“Good.” Annabeth smirked before taking him down her warm and talented mouth, “Mmm, so big!”

Taking him in slowly, Annabeth had never suck on a cock so big before in her entire live, minus that foursome night which she imagined she must have given Jason a blowjob more times than one. Of course, it didn’t really count since she was drunk, along with Piper and Percy and Jason all together. So from that view, Annabeth really only got a taste of Jason’s big cock for the first time, and from her hazy memories that night, it felt exactly how it felt during that foursome.

“Oh my god!” Annabeth mumbled with Jason’s cock slowly slipping into her mouth, “You are so fucking huge! And so tasty!”

While she didn’t remember much about Jason’s cock, at least not with her visual sense, Annabeth did remember a lot about his amazing cock with a lot of other senses. Mainly, she could recall a lot about how it felt in her hand. It was really hard and sturdy, but with a soft touch to it that made this cock so much more enjoyable to jerk or suck. Then she remember his smell. While Percy’s cock had that sea-breeze aroma around it which was nice, Jason was different in a way that his Godly heritage made it smell like clean and fresh air. Not like the ones in the forest but ones that are high in the sky without any pollution. It was definitely nicer, but only because it was so new and refreshing to breath it in. 

“Fuck yeah… suck it down further Annabeth… take that cock like a good fucking slut.” Jason said in a heated and loss of control manner.

Annabeth knew Jason was getting horny now. Doing her best to appease her cuck buddy, Annabeth quickly inches her mouth further down his shaft like a good little slut and lap her tongue a few times around the bottom of his sensitive cock to rile him up. It worked alright. It might have worked too well because Jason’s eager hand, which was resting on her messy ponytail, began pushing the back of her head forward, forcing her to quickly chock on the last few inches or so right down her throat.

“Mmmughhh!!!” Annabeth gagged for more than a good few seconds before Jason released his hold but kept her on his cock without any deep throating.

Unintentionally earning herself a few loud groans from Jason when he enjoyed her tight throat for a few seconds, Annabeth couldn’t pulled away and catch her breath since Jason’s hand was holding her in place and keeping his cock lodge in her mouth. Despite not having enough air, Annabeth tilted her head and gave Jason those naughty looking eyes.

“Well, keep sucking princess…” Jason said with a satisfying sigh yet still excited-for-more face, “I am not done with you just yet.”

Annabeth couldn’t really blow Jason because she was out of breath, but Jason had other ideas besides waiting for her to give him a blowjob. The son of Zeus took matters into his own hands, literally. Instead of holding her with his right hand on the back of her head, Jason placed both his hands on her head, resting on her side and holding her in a way that prevent her from going anywhere. Still barely catching her breath through her nose, Annabeth squealed in surprise and lost a bit more air when Jason roughly moved her head in a way to his liking. He was using her head, pushing and pulling her back and forth with his cock going in and out of her, getting bigger and bigger as a result.

“Mmm!” Annabeth squealed in a muffle manner despite her lack of oxygen level, “Mmm-mmm!”

It must have been very erotic for Jason because he was doing her mercilessly. Despite brimming with tears now, Annabeth quickly figure out why Jason was being so dominate and aggressive. After all, he’s got her on her knees for him, letting him hold her head in place and hump into her mouth in a rhythm to his liking. No doubt the son of Zeus was getting off easily. He was also using her almost like a sex toy, and that alone was probably increased his sex drive through the roof.

“Fuck yeah! Your mouth feel so good babe.” Jason moaned as he did her dirty.

Looking at him through her tears building up, Annabeth saw how Jason was loving the act, disregarding the fact that she needed air and that he was making her chock on his cock. Moaning with that satisfied and pleasant looking expression, Annabeth bet all Jason could care about was to keep fucking her mouth like this, more focus on getting off than worrying about her wellbeing.

“Mm-Mmmm…” Annabeth gagged more and more.

Of course, Annabeth pretty much expected Jason to behave like this because the more she gagged on his cock, the more rapidly his humping gets; which in turn made Percy shouted through his mumbles incoherently and struggled powerlessly, setting off a chain reaction for Jason to get even greater enjoyment out of this. It was a never-ending cycle of pleasure for the son of Zeus, where Jason was bathing in satisfaction on all fronts; fucking her warm mouth and feeling the sexual high resulting with Percy being a helpless cuck.

“Hmm. You like that?” Annabeth tried to say through Jason’s cock going in and coming out of her mouth, “I love it when you hold my head and fuck me like this…” 

Annabeth was slowly getting used to being breathless, enjoying herself solely on Jason’s pleasure. The look on his face while she asked him that, the mumbles making vibration on his cock, plus all the other stimulations, it quickly brought him close to his orgasmic delight.

“Annabeth. I- I am…” Jason moaned with a slow shudder until his body tense all over.

Expecting his cum, Annabeth blinked surprisingly when he quickly withdrew his big cock and let her go before he could blow his load. Free from his restrain, Annabeth instinctively pulled away and breathe heavily to catch air back in her lungs.

“That was fucking amazing, babe.” Jason said excitedly.

The son of Zeus was beyond rock hard at this point. On the verge of cumming, Jason was now looking down at Annabeth drooling all over and kneeling before him like a total slutty mess. Yet, the daughter of Athena never seem to disappoint him when it came to her exquisite qualities of being a pert, sexy, and mesmerizing princess. Retaining her elegance and charming beauty, Jason watched as Annabeth catch her breath beneath him, doing the same thing himself and suddenly feeling an insatiable urge to fuck her right there and then. That’s how gorgeous Annabeth was, making him unable to control his primal instinct even with just her looks and gaze. F-Fuck!

At the same time, Annabeth brought her fingers to her mouth and lick her fingertips with a suggestive manner. Beside the already alluring pose, Annabeth decided to tilt her head sideway, making her honey blond hair, wavy and messy ponytail sway with her head. Jason moaned, shamelessly taking pleasure in seeing a few curly strands beside her adorable face. It was getting too much, as he had to constantly remind himself that Annabeth wasn’t his girlfriend and he was supposed to find Piper, his own girlfriend to be more attractive. Though in all honesty, his heart knew what he wanted best.

“Why didn’t you cum?” Annabeth asked once her breathing was steady and normal, “It would have been much more amazing if you had cum all over me, right Jace?”

Looking at him with that playful and cheeky expression while saying those words, Jason was visibly throbbing down there and even began to drool himself as he stared at Percy’s lovely demigoddess girlfriend. Heated and still needing to cum, Jason reluctantly said, “Go ahead then… make me cum in your mouth and all over your cute face, Annabeth. Let me see how much you want it.”

Not restricting her movement this time around, Jason moaned when Annabeth took it upon herself to give him a tongue bath all over again. She didn’t even hesitated to get stared, looking so intoxicated with his cock that he was having a hard time holding back his already churning cum load.

“Fuck yes, babe…” Jason let out a soft breath, “It feels so good, keep going…”

Annabeth was now repeatedly licking, kissing, and dragging her pouting smile against his big and long shaft again and again, but while Jason’s eyes were more than happy to settle on the Athenian angel who was sucking his cock like a proper slut, the son of Zeus’s attention would sometimes shifted to his best friend cuffed to the chair, with nothing on his body except for his throbbing hard cock which was twitching all the time.

“Mmm…” Percy moaned around the gag, “Mmm!”

Looking at the defenseless son of Poseidon, Percy was gagged with Annabeth’s sexy tank top, both his hands were handcuffed to either side of the chair. He was sitting with his back leaning against the resting seat, his eager-looking cock prominently being display for Annabeth to take pleasure in. At the same time, he was also enjoying the way Percy’s cock throb at them too. Of course, not in a bi-sexual way but more like an excited thrill whenever Annabeth was doing naughty things to his cock that Percy was guiltily enjoying.

“Oh Jason…” Annabeth took her mouth off his cock, giving him a pleasing and frisky smile just to say this for Percy to _‘enjoy’_ , “You are so much better to suck on than my boyfriend… A big cock is so much more amazing! Mmm, please give me your cum soon.”

Besides all that, Jason found himself easily pleasured by seeing the agony and sexual struggle that Percy was going through. Having his girlfriend treat him with a wonderful blowjob while forcing him to watch from the sideline, it was something that Jason was slowly learning to love and he was beginning to think about cucking Percy with Annabeth all the time. Now that the truth was out about Annabeth enjoying his cock more, Jason saw Percy struggled a little more violently before he eventually stopped and sat back on the chair, still completely helpless. Although Percy was staring at them with nothing but displease and disdain, Jason knew his best friend was still running his eye over his girlfriend while she ran her wet and savory tongue over his well lubed up cock in rapid and delightful strokes.

Jason could only guess how sexual frustrated Percy was right now, but that’s not really important at the moment because Annabeth just took his cock in her mouth, suckling him down from the tip and press her lips lower until she was all the way to the base of his shaft. Holding him with her tight lips surrounding the entire rod, Jason groaned, placing his hands back on her head to steady himself, but to also resist as much as he could to not hump her face again.

“Holy shit! Y-Your tongue…” Jason cried out, his legs began to shake slightly at all the sensation he was feeling down there, “Fucking hell Annabeth… do that again.”

There was no way to deny it anymore. In Percy’s eyes, Annabeth Chase, his insatiable and slutty, beautiful and smart, tough and elegant wise girl was really a Goddess underneath. Even Aphrodite would have a hard time competing with her if they were being fought over. And despite the fact that he was cuffed to the chair and force to watch the action in agony, Percy still loves his wise girl more than anything and he might have gotten even more in love with her after watching Jason treat her like a completely dirty whore. 

“Hmm…” Annabeth moaned with a loud and audible slurp that sent Jason really close to the edge.

So close to having his ecstasy explode all over, Jason did his best to warn Annabeth of his upcoming cumshot. At the same time, Annabeth’s unrelenting blowjob made him seep a lot more pre-cum from the tip of his cock. It leaked all over Annabeth’s mouth while she made a satisfied and moaning expression at him.

“Y-You are going to make me cum!” Jason managed to say.

Pushing Jason closer to the edge, Annabeth wanted nothing more than to feel his cum spray inside her mouth, then letting him go so he could continue cumming on her face. Feeling happy with herself after making Jason into a moaning mess, Annabeth slurped quicker than before, bobbing her head in sporadic rhythm. In response, Jason tensed immediately. His hips began to buck toward her restlessly while she did her best to amplify his needs.

“Cum for me… Cum all over my mouth and shoot your warm loads all over my face.” Annabeth purred while looking straight up into his eyes.

In the meantime, Annabeth placed her wet tongue on the bottom of his cock, swirling it to the side but paying most of her attention to rub the sensitive ridges along the underside, dragging it slowly and teasingly to tempt him to cum. It worked perfectly, as his stifled moan began to sound wobbly until all the pressure he was feeling from the blowjob assuage and his body began relaxed but went rigid.

“Fuck! F-Fucking Fuck!” Jason cried when his climax overwhelm him, his hands instinctively went to grab her head tightly just like before.

Annabeth smirked for a few seconds before the first spurt of thick cum spew into her mouth, “Mmm.”

Still lapping at his cock, Jason moaned while cumming into Annabeth’s amazing mouth, eager to prolong his mind-blowing release. Pumping out so much cum, Jason knew what he wanted and began to hump Annabeth’s face in a heated and rough exchange, doing everything he could to keep the sexual high from diminishing at his core.

“Fuck yes! Take that cum, you slut!” Jason panted with heaviness in his voice, “Ughh! An-Annabeth…”

Part of Annabeth wanted to swallow every drop of his cum, but it was slowly gagging her because Jason’s cock was way bigger than Percy’s. Doing her best to push pass the feeling, Annabeth held his cock in her mouth with her lips tightly seal around him until it became too much for her to handle. There were so much cum, Annabeth had to let him out of her mouth where he resumed cumming all over her pretty face.

“Oh Jason!” Annabeth giggled with a mouthful of his tasty and thick sperm.

In the meantime, Jason was suspended in delight for a few good seconds, his body as well as the brink of orgasm held him in such a joyful place that he didn’t think he could ever recover from. Shooting out so much more than he normally would, Jason was left dazed and happy until his cock eventually stop cumming all over Annabeth, the end resulting with a few drip and leaks on the tip of his cock.

“Fucking hell…” Jason stood there with shaky legs.

Taking his time to catch his breath, Jason was savoring every moment of having Annabeth Chase give him a blowjob to orgasm. He definitely tried to remember how it felt the last time Annabeth blew him like this, but he couldn’t recall much from the foursome right now, let alone after such an awesome time with Annabeth’s warm and talented mouth. Leaving his memories behind, Jason slumped his shoulders down, satisfaction passing through his body before giving Percy’s blond princess a proper look after his massive cumshot.

“Wow Jason…” Annabeth cooed as she licked her fingertip smeared with his thick creamy essence, “I- I think you made a huge mess on me…”

To say that the son of Zeus wasn’t extremely horny when he look back down at Annabeth would be a total lie, that’s because he was horny, very horny to the point where his sensitive and semi-hard cock was already rising back up within a few minutes. Now, he was rock hard again. His big cock growing back to its fullest form with a familiar and erotic upward curve.

“Oh my god…” Jason mumbled with a dry throat while admiring her adorable yet slutty appearance for a long moment, “Y-You look— a-amazing…”

His reaction down there; throbbing and already ready for more, couldn’t be understated because of how messy and alluring Annabeth was looking for him right now. His cum was all over her, but it was mainly her cute face that was the attraction. Splotches of his dripping cum splatter around her forehead and nose, dangling off the edge and slowly dripping to other parts of her face, like her rosy pink cheeks after giving him a breathtaking blowjob. Streaks of his white cream ran across her eyebrows, painting her with his essence and mark her his. Besides all that, Annabeth even had her tongue lolled out and looking at him with that that lazy knowing smirk. Jason moaned shamelessly.

“And you taste so good…” Annabeth cooed, swirling his thick fluid that’s inside her mouth with her soft tongue, playing around with his seed with a big grin on her face, “Mmm… fucking delicious.”

Jason watched with intense interest until he got tired of watching. Waiting for Annabeth to recover from his cumshot, Jason began to jack off to keep his excitement at bay. Meanwhile, Annabeth slowly slurped down the huge load in her mouth, swallowing it slowly to her enjoyment. It had a texture like creamy yogurt, but the taste was out of this world, almost like nectar from Olympus.

“Oh boy,” Annabeth made a soft content sigh, “I don’t remember you cumming so much, Jace…”

Even though she couldn’t see herself, Annabeth could tell it was a massive load Jason just spewed all over her. Judging by the amount of sperm in her mouth; which was more than a few heavy spurt, plus all the other ones shooting out on her face, Annabeth figured the son of Zeus probably came seven and eight ropes of his cum. Definitely an enormous cumshot, Annabeth licked her coated lips with a soft moan, smiling naughtily when she began to realize one more thing that Jason was better than Percy at.

Jason laughed in response, then gave Percy a mean and cruel look before saying, “Must be your boyfriend… I mean, it’s not every day that I get to have a blowjob from the most beautiful and desirable girl of Camp Half-Blood while forcing her boyfriend to watch like a cuck, so…”

Annabeth began to giggle with him as well, “Ohh right…” 

Leaving him smirking back, Jason let the moment paused between them as he stared at Annabeth’s messy face in a naughty way, and at the same time Annabeth was also looking up at him with that mischievous and up-to-no-good smile. Both of them grinned playfully before Annabeth turned away and instead stared at her boyfriend with that same look. Jason smirked and chuckled.

To be honestly, Jason would literally give up anything in the world just to fuck Annabeth right now. The daughter of Athena wasn’t exactly being easy on him while looking like that. Jason specifically enjoy her creamy skin, and the laced bra with white matching panties just complimented her entire figure almost perfectly. Now that his cock was ready once more, Jason had to resist as much as he could, resulting in a jerk off session with himself so that he wouldn’t prematurely tackle Annabeth on the bed and just fuck her mercilessly.

“Oh seaweed brain…” Annabeth purred like a sexy kitten, “Are you okay? You look a little red…”

In response to her tease, Annabeth lips twirled when Percy tugged at his handcuffs with a weak attempt, almost flailing in away while also looking at her with those exasperated and pleading green eyes. Despite knowing how sexual frustrated and in agony Percy was, Annabeth couldn’t stop taking enjoyment out of his helplessly trapped state, as his begging look only stir her up more and now all she wanted was to fulfill her cuckold fantasy.

“Mmm Percy, Jason came so much more than you do.” Annabeth was grinning in a heartless and teasing way, making sure that her boyfriend knew who was coming to bed with her tonight and _‘sleeping’_ together in front of him, “You like seeing your best friend’s cum all over my face, don’t you baby?”

In the meantime, Percy couldn’t stop himself from nodding his head in agreement even though he didn’t really wanted to. After that, Annabeth’s reaction was nothing short of what he was expecting, as her naughty smile grew until her expression forced his cock to become rigid and still.

“A-Annabeth—” Percy mumbled her name.

On the other hand, there was no use denying this neither. While Annabeth will always be the perfect and pretty blonde demigoddess in his eyes, Percy honestly couldn’t stop himself when his feelings were slowly started to like this. There was something about watching Annabeth fully indulge herself that was getting to him, making him excited and hot.

Satisfied with his response once again, Percy watched as Annabeth turned back onto his best friend eagerly while Jason kept jacking off to her sinful body. Moaning softly, Percy saw the way Jason was staring at Annabeth messy figure, her alluring looking bikini all out of place and especially with her bottom panties pulled sideways. Percy quickly realized that Jason was taking the same pleasure out of Annabeth’s body as he was, and it sent a weird burning tingles all over his body.

“Well, Jason Grace…” Annabeth cooed in an inviting manner before backing up to the bed, tracing her steps in a sultry way while swaying her hips provocatively, “What do you want to do with me now?”


	3. Chapter 3

** The Cuckold Fantasy (Part II) **

Backing up to the bed, Annabeth climbed on the soft mattress in reverse, setting her butt down first before slowly lifting one of her creamy long leg toward her body to hug it around her right arm and elbow. A dirty smirk moved across her face automatically. It made the two boys drool as she wiggled her fingers at Jason, beckoning the Roman demigod to come forward and basically letting him do whatever he wanted with her. As it happened in front of him, Percy quite honestly couldn’t break his eyes away when Jason stopped jerking his cock and tackle his naughty girlfriend on their bed. Falling on the soft cushion with a thump, Percy definitely felt somewhat different than before, especially when Annabeth was eagerly kissing Jason back while they made out for a bit.

“J-Jason!” Annabeth squealed in absolute delight.

Watching Annabeth lose herself like this with his best friend, Percy was frankly embarrassed to admit that he was slowly liking where this was going. Of course, he was still trapped in a helpless cuckold situation, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t getting hot and bothered seeing all the stuff Annabeth was doing to Jason, and vice versa. Besides, the fact that his dick was still so hard watching Jason kiss and touch his wise girl, throbbing even when his best friend made her moan softly, it only reaffirm what he’d already realize. He somehow liked this. Despite being kept out of the fun, it was sort of refreshing to stand back and take in the action, just as much as it was to enjoy how wild his girlfriend could get with another guy pleasuring her every dirty desires.

Eyes wide and watching his bed with rapt attention, Percy mumbled even though neither of them would hear anything he said, “Annabeth, you are such a filthy slut!”

Meanwhile, Jason was happily touching every part of Annabeth’s tight body. He was running his hand over her smooth skin, taking joy when the girl would shiver lightly after he ran over her more sensitive places, like her forearm and her waist side. All the while, he was enjoying her feverish kiss, dragging her lips and pulling them, then switching to the nook of her neck and suck on that area repeatedly.

Annabeth moaned for him with a soft giggle, “Oh Jason… Mmm you are so good.”

Squirming with a bed ridden pose, Jason growled in response, “And you are so annoying sexy, you naughty owl… I can’t believe I waited so long to fuck you. In fact, let’s get to it now, shall we?”

Her reaction was nothing short of what Jason was expecting. Squirming more and more until her body was squarely underneath him, Jason made another growl at her before his already overwhelming urge took control of his body. He wanted to fuck Annabeth Chase now!

Fucking the smartest daughter of Athena was definitely a lot more fun than having sex with his own girlfriend, at least from his recollection of that night of foursome fun. While Piper Mclean was always more adventurous in bed, Annabeth’s reserve, cute, and shy nature just made his blood boil whenever she shot him that amorous look; her cheeky-longing gaze with that tempting and adorable innocent smile. Not to mention how much he was beginning to admire her signature blonde messy ponytail, Jason desperately wanted to remember how good it felt to have Annabeth under his mercy and fuck her with wild abandon like he did that night.

“Yes, please… fuck me silly.” Annabeth giggled in a coy response, causing the son of Zeus to act solely on his primal instinct as a horny and powerful demigod.

“Come here, you little slut.” Jason growled with a voice a few octave lower than before.

HIs hoarse voice after whispering beside her ear broke her completely. Her already juicy pussy began to drip as she responded by arching her back off the bed, bucking her pelvis upward toward his hard and twitching erection, knowing fully well that she would get a reaction from him too. Watching Jason groaned as she rubbed his already eager cock a few times, Annabeth smirked at his expression. _Mmm… I can’t believe I am starting to love this cock so much more than Percy’s._ Thinking back on her blowjob for him, she couldn’t help but moaned softly to herself as that big cock brought her a lot of fun playtime before rewarding her with his massive load. Just remembering about how good and thick his cum tasted prompted her for another quest to get more.

“Make me, lightning boy…” Annabeth smirked, taunting Jason to come and take her completely.

Using Jason’s pride to her advantage, Annabeth knew the son of Zeus wouldn’t easily back away from a challenge. Jason immediately growled in a rough and rugged breath before pinning her body down on the bed, his hands taking hold around her wrists to keep her arms from any movements. Now she was trapped with her hands a little bit above either side of her head, his body hover above hers while that big cock began to bounce excitedly at that position they were in.

“You gonna fuck me right here?” Annabeth said in a provoking sort of way, still taunting Jason to get him even more rile up than he already was.

Breathing more heavily, Annabeth got her respond when Jason straddle above her and angled himself toward the inside of her thighs. Not out of ways to tease him even more, Annabeth kept her squirming legs and her upper thighs close, preventing the son of Zeus from taking her yet. Obviously displease by this, Jason probably had enough of her interruption before taking matters into his own hand. Letting go of her left hand, Jason gave her a _“you better behave properly”_ look before he reached down to forcefully push her legs apart, spreading her wide open for him. Annabeth giggled and slowly submit to Jason, feeling his hands on her drench inner thighs until he could move between her most intimate and moist area.

“You are so impatient, aren’t you?” Annabeth shot him that needy-looking gaze.

Holding her in this compromising position, Annabeth made a small happy moan when Jason warned her after pushing his right hand back on hers and held her in place once more, “You are going to regret it if you keep teasing me, Annabeth.” 

Just like his pride, Annabeth wasn’t one who would easily back down from a fight either. Despite Jason keeping her still with nowhere to go, she gave him that defiant smirk before saying in a rebellious and challenging manner, “Nope.”

Annabeth squealed suddenly with a muffled moan, feeling happy with herself when she finally got Jason so riled up he began to assert his dominance over her. Pinning her down more forcefully, Annabeth was totally trapped underneath Jason. She could feel his heated body warming her up, as he made sure to be rough with her now, “Fine, then I’ll just have to put you in your place, Annabeth...”

Annabeth gulped when it was clear that Jason was going to take her completely by force. It turned her on, as she was overjoy to see what Jason would do to her now. Waiting for that moment impatiently, Annabeth was anticipating his big cock to enter her when suddenly she began to realize how her cotton bikini wasn’t removed off her tight body yet, and yet Jason was still going to take her like this.

“Jason… I- I…” Annabeth signaled, but it was too late. Her bikini was staying on her regardless.

“Mmm… I am going to enjoy fucking your pussy with your bikini still on you, you dirty owl slut.” Jason said with his eyes focus on her lace trimmed bra covering her C-cup breasts, which were on the bigger end of the spectrum, “It looks like you are so desperate for my cock you couldn’t even take off your underwear in time, right? Don’t worry babe, I don’t mind how sexy it look on you. Besides, after I am done, I am sure they won’t be in the way anymore.”

Annabeth whimpered as Jason reversed the role and began to tease her now. In many ways, Jason was doing every tease he could possible imagine to her, and all at the same time too. His warm breath on her neck sent shivers down her entire body. His soft lips setting fire behind her earlobe as he trailed down to her collarbone, leaving a burning sensation everywhere. His hands and body keeping her trap helplessly, marking her his for tonight. More importantly, his big pre-cum dripping cock was angled right at her pussy, even though her panties were kind of in the way. Jason didn’t care, teasing her wetness by moving his hard member closer to her heat. Inches away from her core, Jason would briefly press his cock at her panties-cladded pussy only to pull away when she was partly enjoying herself and when she was least expecting it. As a result, Jason was leaving her in a state of complete moaning wreck.

“Fuck me, Jason… p-please-ee…” Annabeth begged for relieve.

For more than a few minutes, Jason didn’t relent to her request and made her moaned solely from his combined assault. Annabeth was totally absorb in her pleasure bubble at the point, unaware of anything else other than to get Jason’s dick shove inside her pussy.

“Not so tough now, aren’t you?” Jason taunted her back.

Annabeth whined and pleaded in respond, “J-Jason! Please… I need your cock inside me.”

Jason laughed in an amusing but mean way. He knew he was just as desperate to have sex as the daughter of Athena, but since he’s already got Annabeth under his grasp, Jason wanted nothing more than to humiliate her boyfriend even more, “That’s right, you sexy babe… beg for my cock like the huge slut you are.”

Annabeth whined more and more for him, “You already got me trap, Jace… p-please… fuck me now.”

“In a minute, princess…” Jason smirked, “I want you to keep your eyes on your boyfriend before I fuck you though, okay?”

Jason could see how mortify Annabeth was with his request, but that only made him even more arouse and horny. In less than a second, she whimpered sheepishly and said in a submissive tone, “O-Okay…”

Not caring about how embarrassing it was when Jason asked her that, Annabeth’s desire to have Jason fully inside her was the only thing that matter right now. Desperate for his cock, Annabeth without hesitation titled her head to look up at Percy, staring apprehensively into his dark green and emerald eyes. Even with just one look, her uncontrollable feelings were already sending her pussy pulsing for Jason while she shuddered violently at the expression her boyfriend was giving her right now.

“Oh Jason…” Annabeth moaned, unable to stop her body from getting arouse and at the same time she meant to moan Percy’s name instead of Jason’s, “P-Please don’t give me that look… Perc-cy— I- I am… I— Ugh! Ooohh My G-God! Jas-Jason… Ahh Fucking hell—so big… you are stretching me so fast— and it’s so huge!”

Annabeth cursed and clinched the bedsheets when the son of Zeus abruptly shove his entire length inside her with no warning whatsoever, making her moan in a dazed delight, “Oh Fuck me!”

Annabeth wanted nothing more than to pull her eyes away from her currently cucked boyfriend because of how embarrassingly guilty yet overwhelming pleasurable it was making her feel. She didn’t know what to do, but Jason seemed to know her intention before he stopped her and suddenly said, “Don’t you dare! Keep your eyes on your boyfriend, Annabeth… Let him see how much you are enjoying my cock instead of his. Show him how easily you are willing spreading your legs for me to fuck you hard.”

Annabeth was moaning so loudly; from Percy’s horny and yearning gaze to Jason’s unbelievably arousing words, there was no doubt on her mind that the two of them were enjoying her body and her naughtiness thoroughly. Besides having two pairs of desperately thirsty eyes on her, Annabeth was feeling so insanely ecstatic and sexual turn on she might have just cum without even knowing what happened. Somewhere in the back of her pleasured-filled mindset, Annabeth finally realize why Piper suggested a cuckold fantasy for her, as the daughter of Aphrodite wasn't lying and was right about everything. This was way hotter than anything she experienced with Percy alone…

“Mmm!” Annabeth moaned with a soft mumbled, “You are so deep inside me! Ahh— Jason!”

Jason had to draw his breath in as he took a moment to revel inside her taut and sopping pussy. Similar to Piper and all the other tight pussies he had fucked back at Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth was somehow refreshingly different in a way that made fucking her more appealing, his eight inches cock fit inside her vaginal canal snuggly and she was unbelievably warm as well, close to making his cum churn up quickly already, “Fucking hell… your pussy is very tight Annabeth! Damn, so much better than Piper too.”

Just as Jason had imagined, having sex with Annabeth was amazing. The daughter of Athena was living up to his expectation, exceeding beyond what he was wishing from his deepest desires. Her soft and squishy inner walls felt like heaven, the pocket of her warm flesh surrounding his cock was melting him down into a puddle, and when she involuntary clench around him all of a sudden while squirming squirrely on the bed, Jason finally knew why he was so attracted to Annabeth in the first place. He’d always knew that somewhere in the back of his head, Annabeth was just a flawless demigoddess like Lady Athena herself.

“Can I fuck you now?” Jason asked smugly despite the ecstasy of her wonderful pussy collapsing his every thoughts and words.

Annabeth nodded eagerly at him before he felt her purposefully grinded her hips back toward his cock. Then she slowly turned her eyes from staring at Percy back to him and gave him that irresistible lip biting smile, “Y-Yes… fuck me hard in front of my boyfriend, you stud…”

Jason smirked with such an explicit answer from Annabeth that he honestly couldn’t hold back his desire and urges anymore. Looking so pretty and inviting with her pose, plus the fact that he was already buried so deep and snug inside her, Jason let loose without a second thought and just started thrusting in a relentless and sporadic manner, chasing the same goal as the blonde girl underneath him.

“Damn A-Annabeth…” Jason gritted his teeth as he began to draw in and out faster and faster, “I can’t believe I am fucking you again! You are absolutely amazing.”

Annabeth started moaning helplessly much to Jason’s delight as the son of Zeus began to thrust much harder and losing some semblance of his control. Of course, her hands were still being held above her head before Annabeth gave him even more reason to let loose, “Faster, Jason… f-faster…”

Begging for it, Annabeth was slowly getting used to accommodating his lengthy rod, moaning constantly as she tried to grind along with him. She was also arching her back, pushing her lacy bra and soft firm mounds towards Jason’s face as he slammed into her again and again. His rhythm and the force was so good and delicious, Annabeth could feel her wetness seeping down her thighs. Each thrust was just hard enough to turn her on and at the same time gentle enough so her pussy wouldn’t break immediately.

“I feel so fucking good! Please… fuck me faster.” Annabeth whimpered cutely for it.

Jason took note and began to fuck her even faster just like she wanted, doing it exactly the way she was hoping for which trigger the same feeling she had during that foursome night. Annabeth was exhilarated to say that least now, remembering how pleasurable it was when Jason fucked her that night. Just like before, Jason’s sweet big cock was drilling her so deeply and passionately that her pussy was responding on its own. Her mind was someplace else entirely as ecstasy flow through her brain. Nothing else matter as long as Jason kept his hard cock buried inside her desperate and dripping cunt.

“Mmm— enjoying yourself?” Jason asked as his sweaty body pump into her pelvis angled towards his invading cock with repeated eagerness, moaning softly as he stared intensely at her toned and fit figure beneath his strong towering body, “Fucking Zeus above… I don’t think I’ll ever get used to seeing you like this, Annabeth… You looked so sexy and adorable. Oh My God… I want to fuck you so much!”

In response, Annabeth cried out excitedly as the build-up of her lust, plus Jason’s ideal big cock and his perfect thrusts all working to overwhelm her inhibition completely. Easily surrendering herself to the pleasure Jason was bringing her, the daughter of Athena cursed and whimpered before wrapping her already spread open legs and thighs around his back. She expertly locked her feet around his buttocks, crossing her ankles so she could keep Jason much closer to her core without letting him pull his cock back too much. Jason groaned, digging harder and harder while softly moaning her name, setting her already hazy mind numb with nothing but ecstasy.

“You are gonna make me cum…” Annabeth whispered when Jason suddenly nudge himself inside her neck and kept fucking her into the bed, “Ohhh Jason… J-Jason! Mmm!” 

Staring at the two sweaty bodies humping on the same bed where he slept, Percy was a helpless moaning mess and at the same time his hard, standing upright, and throbbing cock was seeping heaps after heaps of pre-cum at the tip. Leaking a huge copious amounts, it began to drip off the side and leaked down his shaft like a melting ice cream cone.

“Right there! Hmm, right there Jason… Ooohh that’s it! Yes! Keep going…” Annabeth cried and begged.

While his best friend took enormous enjoyment fucking his lean and sexy girlfriend, Percy could finally see why Annabeth had this horrible and torturous fantasy for him in the first place. It wasn’t hard to tell from his position because his wise girl was honestly moaning and writhing crazily with Jason. Damn, it’s obvious that the son of Zeus was really good at fucking, even though saying that definitely hurt his pride and made him super jealous.

“What a dirty slut you are, Annabeth…” Jason mumbled huskily into the back of Annabeth’s neck, “Tell me babe, is your boyfriend watching you right now? Is he staring at you getting fuck? Can you tell if he’s enjoying the sight of you spreading open your legs like that for his best friend?”

Pumping his hips against her puffy flesh at a rapid pace, Jason was fucking Annabeth with wild abandon while sweat began to permeate around Annabeth’s body as well. Jason was really going at it, doing her so rough and seeking pleasure so hard that it made Percy felt uneasy. He honestly didn’t know if he could ever fuck Annabeth the same way Jason was doing now. In the meantime, Annabeth tilted her head and caught his gaze. Percy stared into her eyes eagerly, somehow realizing that he was surprisingly happy just having her watch him, but also not even knowing what he wanted to say to her when he was being cucked and she was being fucked.

Annabeth threw her head back after a long few seconds, pressing her messy blonde ponytail back against the pillow and arched her back upward, craning to expose her sensitive neckline towards Jason before saying with a moaning and whimpering voice, “J-Just fuck me…”

Jason had no problem obliging to her request before he did exactly what Annabeth wanted. He kept fucking her throughout until he felt her walls began to sporadically convulsed, it spasm and tighten unpredictably. Knowing what’s happening, Jason smirked and at the same time he couldn’t refuse humiliating Percy even more by turning his head from Annabeth to look back at his best friend. Jason took a brief moment to check on the son of Poseidon, noticing his pre-cum dripping cock throbbing wildly as he stared at the place where his cock was sheathed inside his girlfriend’s pussy, constantly gripping his whole shaft and sucking him back in. Realizing quickly that Percy was actually drooling at the sight, Jason snickered and said with a demeaning look, “I think your girlfriend is going to cum all over my cock, Percy… You would like that, wouldn’t you?”

If Percy wasn’t as fucked up and mess up as he was right now, both mentally and physically, he would have shook his head and forcefully break away from the handcuffs to stop Jason from cucking him anymore. And yet, he was plenty fucked up and his head was just a rightful mess that any thought he had begun to spun in circles. It was obvious that Annabeth was going to cum soon, and the fact that Jason was taunting him about getting Annabeth to orgasm just made his blood boiled and he almost wanted to grab his sword and drive it through his best friend’s heart. Luckily, the cuffs restraining him prevented him from doing anything rash like that.

“You see how her pussy is sucking me back in, Percy? I think she is getting a little too clingy to the way I am fucking her. Fucking Gods above… you girlfriend is really something else— I love fucking your wise girl with her panties pull sideways, bro. Fuck!” Jason taunted even more than needed before he turned back to Annabeth, pressing his face against her sexy bra covered chest right between her upper cleavages and inhaled deeply, “You smell so good with that lemon shampoo scent, babe… Are you gonna cum?”

Percy knew Annabeth loved him, and she would always love him no matter what. Even if she was being fucked by another guy who was much better than him, Percy knew Annabeth long enough to realize that he still trust her to love him regardless. He loved her too, and he knew his wise girl also realized it as well. However, the way Annabeth was grinding underneath Jason and chanting his best friend’s name like a prayer, it honestly felt a little too much. It’s almost like she was shamelessly cheating right in front of him, and there were nothing he could do to stop it. It frankly didn’t help that she was enjoying getting fucked by Jason so much either.

“Just make her cum, you damn bastard.” Percy said without meaning to and at the same time unable to stop himself from nodding his head subconsciously without his control.

Speaking through his gag, Percy was surprised to hear himself talking coherently. Annabeth’s tank top must be wet enough with his spit that his voice could pass through his muffled mouth. Regret came over him as he was pretty sure both Jason and his girlfriend heard him say that. Looking at their reaction, Percy noticed a loud grunt from Jason before he began to thrust way harder and faster than he did before, doing his absolute best to drive his lengthy cock through Annabeth’s tightness repeatedly with an irregular rhythm.

“You hear that, Annabeth?” Jason said smirking, “I think Percy just gave you permission to cum all over me… Fucking hell, you’re such a sexy slutty princess! I am going to make sure to fuck you hard until you cum for me…” 

Annabeth didn’t even hear Percy at all during her hazy and mind-numbing state, but nevertheless she yearned for it, “I am close baby… I- I am so close!”

Annabeth was feeling so outrageously turned on, from the way her wrist and arms were still held in place above her head, to Jason’s strong and toned body rubbing so luscious against every part of her soft smooth skin, to his mouth-watering cock drilling deep inside her sweet and drench canal again and again, stretching her wider than ever before— all that made it impossible to hold back her urges. She could already feel the pressure closing in, but when Percy supposedly gave her permission to cum with his best friend’s cock, it broke her completely and brought her ecstasy right off the edge.

Writhing with no control whatsoever, Annabeth came very hard on Jason, squirming with an unbelievably tense body below his hovering figure.

“I- I… I am c-cumming!” Annabeth squealed and moaned out those magical words, “Ahh Fuck y-yes, J-Jason! Ughh… b-baby— it feels so good… I am cumming all over your big fucking cock! Oh my God- F-Fuck me…”

Squeezing her hips and her legs around Jason’s back, Annabeth brought him way closer to her body so he wouldn’t be able to pull out too much when she was having the best orgasmic ecstasy she had ever felt. Jason complied with her needs immediately, keeping himself close and even going so far as to make a few soft and languid strokes in and out of her tightening pussy. It kept her pleasure feelings from fading, rocking her world completely sideways like never before. Annabeth was absolutely losing her mind, and when Jason shot her one of those teasing and smutty smirk she just couldn’t take it anymore. 

“I c-can’t… too much— but it feels _so_ good!” Annabeth moaned as she hoped for a short respite, despite her innate reaction to keep bucking her pelvis upward toward his cock for more pleasure.

Jason slowed down, but not without shooting her another dirty smirk which made her squirm, “Fucking Zeus above… you look so hot and sexy when you cum for me like that, princess.”

Annabeth cried out wordlessly as her body was still on full orgasmic mode. Trying to grab tightly onto something, Annabeth couldn’t move away from Jason’s grasp, resorting to bending her wrists and holding him back instead. Even though it was only her second orgasm for tonight, Annabeth was already addicted to the feeling and she wanted more from the son of Zeus.

“J-Jason-nn—” Annabeth moaned absentmindedly and slurred his name in a drunken manner.

The way Annabeth was shivering and jerking her tight body softly on the bed made it difficult for Jason to resist his temptation, as he wanted to keep fucking her for his own enjoyment. It frankly didn’t help that she prevented him from leaving her convulsing pussy, squeezing impulsively at his sensitive shaft. It wasn’t like he was on the verge yet. Her awesome blowjob definitely took the edge off, but when his entire dick was stuffed so deeply inside her pleasantly squishy and taut depths, adding that she wasn’t letting him go, Jason got riled up quickly and felt very impatient to get things started again.

“Fuck- I don’t remember you cumming so hard for me last time, Annabeth…” Jason smirked at the daughter of Athena’s bed ridden and messy pose, feeling proud of himself for making Percy’s girlfriend cum so wildly. Taking special notice of how her hands were still being restrained by him, forcing her to stay under his mercy, Jason grinned playfully at Annabeth as he found her lazy pose, laying on the bed and flailing against his strong body _‘helplessly’_ to be incredibly racy and mouthwatering, “Damn princess… Was I really that good?”

Annabeth was slowly coming back to her senses. The fantastic orgasm was subsiding enough for her to shudder just slightly with every small movements from Jason’s rocking hips. In the meantime, Annabeth detached her legs from around his back, shifting away so her toned inner thighs and slim legs were still spread open but left enough space for the son of Zeus to pull out of her and sit up. 

“T-That’s because— m-my boyfriend isn’t watching me last time…” Annabeth struggled to say with a straight face before shooting him a dreamy look, “And you didn’t cum…”

Looking at Jason with her foggy and half-lidden grey eyes, Annabeth saw his mischievous reaction and smirk back at him with that knowingly provocative, naughty and improper gaze in respond. He seemed more than happy that he didn’t cum with her though, despite his raging erection that’s still twitching constantly inside her warm and dripping wet, squishy inner walls. Still, Annabeth wasn’t too concern only because that meant he could keep going without any break, and judging by how happy that cock was throbbing after making her cum so wonderfully, Annabeth eagerly licked her wet pouty lips knowing she wanted to get started on a second round right away.

“Oh? Well then, shall we fuck some more in front of your boyfriend, Annabeth?” Jason chuckled at his rhetorical joke, then he began to pull out of her pussy and sat on his feet to admire the hot blonde babe.

Annabeth smiled suggestively at the son of Zeus but didn’t answer his question, “Mmm… I am beginning to want your cock more than Percy's right now."

Giggling mischievously, Annabeth continued to tease, "I can't help but want you to fuck me all the time, Jason… I want you to screw me everywhere, and my boyfriend can just watch it all…"

On the other hand, Percy couldn’t really say otherwise anymore. Jason was definitely the better fuck as he clearly demonstrated just how quick he was able to get Annabeth to lose control and cum so hard, losing her mind and senses at the same time. Besides, the son of Zeus had a bigger package that’s way more appealing, even to him. Having compared his six inches average cock to Jason’s huge eight inches plus member with an upward curved; which was way more prominent in all the right places, Percy honestly couldn’t blame Annabeth for enjoying his best friend more than him. He could see why Annabeth was pinning to get fucked by Jason now.

“Oh seaweed brain… what about you, babe?” Annabeth teased Percy with that far away dreamy smile, “Are you okay with seeing me getting fucked by your best friend again?”

Percy shot Jason a look, seeing his best friend with a muscular figure similar to his kneeling on the heels of his feet while staring down at his girlfriend all messy after sex. The son of Zeus eventually looked back and after they caught each other’s glance, Jason smirked dirty at him, yet Percy wasn’t sure what he was conveying back with his own expression. He could only stared at his best friend with the same helpless look from the beginning of the cuckold fantasy.

In the meantime, Annabeth successfully got his attention with a cute wink. Percy looked away from his best friend, settling his eager eyes on his wise girl only to feel completely arouse by her display. It made him so horny to see Annabeth’s messy ponytail all unkempt after sex, especially since he wasn’t the one who caused it. The same feelings were there as well when he spotted her bikini all out of place. He was pretty sure that Annabeth or Jason would remove both sexy pieces of underwear by the time they decide to fuck in front of him again, cucking his already painful blue balls even more. 

Nevertheless, Annabeth _‘unintentionally’_ gave him another adorable smiling tease, one that made him wish for that sweet merciful release, or even the sweet merciful release of death because watching Annabeth having so much fun without him was just pure, unadulterated torture. He didn’t want to be kept from the action and the playtime any longer, even if it means he could just fondle himself without the cuffs keeping his pleasure away. However, Percy knew better than that, as his wants weren’t at all important in Annabeth’s fantasy.

“Damn it, Annabeth…” Percy moaned his girlfriend’s name.

Finding Annabeth so alluring and appealing in her slutty display after being brought to a full-body rippling orgasm, no less by his superior and handsome best friend, Percy was broken and desperate even though he was somehow more desperate for wanting it to continue. There was a part of him that didn’t like how he was enjoying this at all, but then seeing how elated Annabeth was after getting fucked by his best friend as they lose control together, Percy gave up willingly. Besides, Annabeth wouldn’t let him off when her cuckold fantasy was still in full-swing. They were both ready and already horny for more, so Percy swallow whatever pride he had and just nodded softly.

Annabeth giggled while looking from Percy to Jason, “I think my boyfriend is starting to like having you fuck me, Jason…”

Percy groaned, finding some weird satisfaction with what Annabeth just said to Jason. Looking at them, Percy was now strangely invested to see Annabeth fully indulging herself with Jason. He wanted to see Jason take advantage of his sexy girlfriend entirely, treat her like a dirty nothing slut and fuck her with wild abandon. It was getting so hot and he knew he couldn’t control these insane cuckold urges. His cock was dripping wet with pre-cum like a melting creamy cone, his eyes glued to the bed where Annabeth was slowly moving to sit up with her legs behind her butt, his heavy breath started to become ragged because Jason was staring at his girlfriend with nothing but lust and readiness after fucking her to her first lip biting orgasm. All the tantalizing gaze Annabeth was giving him with a cheeky smile didn’t really help either.

“What do you think, Percy? If I start bending over on all fours for your best friend…” Annabeth purred with that insatiable and adorable look, “Let him take off my bikini that you like so much… pushing my ass up in the air for him to fuck it… Do you want to see that, seaweed brain?”

Percy’s cock twitched and went completely rigid once more.

“Fucking hell, Annabeth… you are such a total babe.” Jason groaned as he turned around to face Percy with a naughty taunting look, “Can I fuck your girlfriend again, Percy? I think she still want my cock inside her tight pussy man… I can’t believe a girl could be so wet!”

Percy knew Jason was teasing as the son of Zeus would no doubt fuck Annabeth again and again regardless what he said. Useless to resist his new-found urges and his already broken pride, Percy made a soft guilty moan before giving Annabeth a kinky and subversive look, one that he pretty sure made Annabeth squealed with joy.

“Go fuck my best friend, you naughty wise girl.” Percy gave his girlfriend the go-ahead and said with a soft mumble, his words passing through the gag no problem, “And treat her like a slut, bro… I think she wants it so much rougher, right wise girl?”

Seeing how delighted Annabeth was, Percy let out a relaxing sigh as he sat back in the chair with a relatively calm demeanor to enjoy the show. Meanwhile, Annabeth was already moving accordingly to have Jason fucked her on all fours. One of her favorite position to do, Annabeth had always enjoy bending over for Percy since it made her feel very slutty. She liked the racy and sexy feeling of hanging her ass in the air and wait for the inevitable stretch. It was also a position where Percy could easily get deep inside her. As such, Annabeth couldn’t wait to have Jason fuck her doggy style, wondering how much deeper his bigger cock could penetrated her taut pussy. Her whole body began to shiver wildly as she imagined having his pre-cum dripping tip hit the depths of her womb, ripping her open with his length.

“Mmm, yes babe… I want to be fucked hard!” Annabeth said to tease both boys who were ogling her.

After giving Percy a smutty look, her lips grinning seductively, Annabeth quickly turned her steamy and eagerly grey eyes back on Jason while crawling on her hands and knees toward the restless son of Zeus, naughtily begging for more from his amazing and luscious cock.

“Damn…” Jason made a soft unintelligible mumble, “You really are a naughty slut, Annabeth…”

The son of Zeus quickly chuckled after Percy told him to fuck his girlfriend rough, as if he wasn’t doing exactly that when he pounded her missionary style earlier. Bringing the daughter of Athena to a shattering orgasm, watching as her pretty face contort into a pleasure filled wince-liked expression, Jason couldn’t help but honestly love slutty Annabeth so much more. Compared to her already alluring good and innocent demeanor on normal occasion, this was way more fun and Jason loved ‘ _playing’_ with her like this.

“Mmm… I know.” Annabeth giggled before kissing the tip of his overflowing cock dripping wet with milky pre-cum, “I like being slutty when my boyfriend is handcuffed in front of me, you know… P-Plus, I know how much you are enjoying me all to yourself, Jason…” The daughter of Athena finished teasing with her lustful words, only to start whimpering invitingly and begged for another round, “Well, aren’t you gonna get behind me and shove that big cock inside my pussy again? I know you want to…”

Jason quickly lost it as he had yet to cum from the fucking before. In the meantime, Annabeth finally finished crawling until she was underneath him on all fours, his curved upward cock throbbing right in front of her face. Looking down her sinful body, Jason noticed her bra straps as well as her cotton panties still properly secure in place. He smirked, knowing as well as Annabeth did that her sexy white bikini weren’t going to stay on her for very long. Staring at the moment when she pressed her pouting lips around the tip of his raging erection, it was hopeless to resist and Jason began to move into action.

“Oh I definitely want to, princess…” Jason smirked as he moved around, kneeling his way around the bed and admiring Annabeth’s mouth-watering pose while she bend herself forward, “God! You are so desperate, aren’t you?”

Annabeth gave Jason a whimpering smirk, wiggling her ass in the air and it elicited a lustful moan from the son of Zeus, “Does this answer your question?”

Jason made a silly slack jaw face at Annabeth, focusing on the way her panties were still hanging off the side of her ass. He knew what needed to be done, so he hurriedly reached for the hem of her sexy cotton underwear, feeling the silky trim of the fabric on his fingers before pulling them down her soft and smooth hips, dragging it off her firm bubble butt, letting gravity do most of the work when he got down to her lush toned thighs, watching slowly as the garment fell sexily off her most intimate area until it rest around her knees. Finishing the job, Jason pulled her completely soaked panties from underneath her knees and drew it away from her creamy long legs, down to her feet before finally removing it away from the blonde demigoddess.

“Mmm… you just took off my panties, Jason…” Annabeth purred while looking right into his eyes, “You like what you see?”

_Wow, she is so wet everywhere after I made her cum._ Jason thought as he stared shamelessly.

Swaying her ass side to side for his enjoyment, Jason definitely liked what he saw, but there was one more thing he needed to take care of first before letting himself admire the sexy daughter of Athena in all her glory. Sneaking his hands forward, Jason leaned closer to Annabeth’s back much to her enjoyment as well. She cooed with that seductive smile, almost as if she was waiting all along for him to get the last remaining clothing off of her body. Her naughty and horny gaze broke him and made him moan eagerly, but it didn’t detract him from his goal. Finding her bra strap relatively easily, as he had many practices with Piper and all the other gorgeous girls at camp, Jason expertly unhook the little strap and watch as it broke off quickly. It left her back wide open, her bra hanging off only by the other straps on her shoulders.

“Mmm…” Annabeth cooed as she shifted her shoulders until the straps were barely hanging on. Her sexy soft cotton bra eventually fell off her body, revealing her perky breasts, “Oh Jason…”

Even though Jason couldn’t fully admire her boobs as she was bending over on all fours, Jason knew that Annabeth’s got a great pair of tits. Just like Piper, Annabeth had rounded and perky breasts that were maybe a big c-cup, while Piper’s were similar with a small d-cup. Just looking through the side of her body, Jason could tell her mounds were soft and very squeezable, firm enough that it didn’t sag even as she was bending over the bed.

“Mmm, you’ve got a great pair of tits Annabeth.” Jason said as he loved them so much.

Annabeth giggled while moving her bra away from resting around her hands, throwing it away from the bed, “You wanna play with them?”

At the same time, Annabeth wiggled her ass again as invitingly as possible to catch the son of Zeus’s attention. It worked flawlessly, as Jason began to really get behind her backside where he was ready to stuffed her full. Watching his every move, Annabeth was surprisingly waiting patiently while Jason was rubbing the tip of his cock at her slit. They both moaned softly as Annabeth was eager to get his dick inside her again. Jason was just as eager, and without much warning he began to push forward with his mouth gasping open and making heavy moans.

“Fucking hell…” Jason gritted his teeth as he slowly shove himself inside her tight warmth the second time, taking his time to relish how heavenly he felt with the way her pussy was sucking him in, “I-I can’t believe I am saying this… but I love fucking you more than my girlfriend, princess… I love fucking you more than all the other girls I’ve fuck back at Camp.”

Divinely tight, wet, warm and squishy all the way, Jason took his time to bottom out as the initial feeling of being inside her pussy was unbeatable. It’d always feels so good to bury his cock inside a pussy at the first few inches, gradually letting more and more in and getting used to how the girls would stretch to accommodate his big and girthy cock. He knew such feelings shouldn’t be rush, and he didn’t tried to rush with Annabeth this time, taking all the satisfaction he could from her wonderful and slick pussy.

Annabeth actually made a small chuckle despite moaning all the time while being stuffed full of Jason’s huge and amazing cock, “You naughty boy… I’ll make sure to tell Piper that.”

Jason grinned, “Go ahead, tell your best friend… though I don’t think Piper would have minded.”

Soon enough, Jason bottomed out inside her pussy and Annabeth squealed. She was right all along as his buried length was so deep inside her, the tip of his cock was hitting her cervix, rubbing right against the soft opening of her womb. It felt so deep and she had never experienced something this far inside her before. It felt a little painful initially, but after a while her pussy began to respond by squeezing his entire shaft as she slowly got used to it.

“Hmm… It feels so much better this way!” Annabeth moaned heavenly, “P-Please— Fuck me, Jason…”

Not wanting to tease the daughter of Athena too much as he wanted to enjoy her as well, Jason made a slow and steady attempt to draw in and out, going faster and faster to ramp up his speed. Quickly hearing her moans of pleasure and watching as her body relaxed, Jason could only grinned as he kept doing what he does best; having fun as he fucked these beautiful and slutty demigoddesses, making them whimpers as they cried out in ecstasy.

“Yeah, that’s it… your pussy is so good and wonderful, Annabeth.” Jason groaned softly as he began to thrust harder and faster, “Is this what you wanted, princess? To have your boyfriend watch while my cock fuck your dirty pussy like this?

As soon as Jason picked up his pace and fuck her normally, Annabeth threw her head back a little and cried out with a few whimpering unintelligible mumbles. It was getting intense once again, with Annabeth feeling like her mind was losing control and turning all her thoughts into a mushy mess. Despite her rational thinking in disarray, Annabeth loved it. She loved the way her brain was turned off from everything, and the only thing that’s turned on was how horny she felt.

In the meantime, Jason was getting heated and restless as he continued plowing into her velvet hotness with uncontrollable thrusts. Her walls were squeezing Jason’s cock with a vice grip, and the tighter she got for him the harder Jason began to fuck her. He began to slam his pelvis against her backside with so much force, creating loud smacks every time he pounded her pussy again and again, repeatedly doing so to make her moan constantly. Annabeth was in Elysium right now, and it felt so good she never wanted to leave her pleasure filled paradise.

“Yes! Fuck yes!” Annabeth breathed out softly.

Percy was thoroughly awestruck as his wise girl took Jason’s relentless thrusts one after another, letting his best friend smack into her pussy and at the same time creating some very arousing wet sucking sounds. From what he could tell, Annabeth’s pussy was basically a wet mess, sopping with so much of her love juice as well as Jason’s pre-cum all mixed together. Meanwhile, the display of them on his bed, humping each other fervently and even seeing how Annabeth was pushing herself back for the son of Zeus, meeting him halfway thrusts after thrusts, was just breathtaking. There were no other words for it because the view was just spectacular, literally nothing more amazing that watching it unfold.

“Fuck her harder, Jason…” Percy spoke through the gag with a small muffle still.

Listening to the loud smacks was beginning to sound more and more like music to Percy’s ears. Along with the unbelievably raunchy moans from Annabeth’s dirty mouth, to Jason’s own grunt while he slammed his dick deep inside his girlfriend, Percy felt another wave of arousal pushing more pre-cum to the tip of his rigid cock. Of course, he couldn’t do anything about it but the sexual tension he was having while watching his wise girl get it on was undoubtedly more pleasurable.

“That’s right… even your boyfriend wants me to fuck you hard, Annabeth.” Jason made a good attempt to speak coherently while fucking her with more than a few consecutive hard hits.

Slamming into her backside so hard brought a tidal wave unimaginable to Annabeth as she had never experience this type of sex before. She screamed in agony, but the pleasure overwhelm it ultimately. She was feeling really good, really amazing to a point where her increase arousal was already building up to a third orgasm tonight.

“Fuck yes! Right there… Mmm so d-deep!” Annabeth cried out with small tears of joy.

Percy yelped softly along with Annabeth when she got fucked with those separated and alternating thrusts from Jason behind her. His six inches cock reacted to her display with a lot of excited throbs yet he didn’t care about his own needs. For now, he just wanted to see Annabeth enjoy herself and watch her get wasted with his best friend. Damn, the son of Zeus really knew what he was doing…

_I wanted to fuck Annabeth like this too… maybe I should take some notes…_

Fucking Gods above… From having a cuckold fantasy, to sucking off Jason, to wrapping her legs around him, and letting Percy’s best friend dominate her on all fours, Annabeth honestly had never imagine herself acting this wild and out of control. She was horny, that’s for sure… However, all this just seemed really unbelievable. She was still a daughter of Athena, and she definitely felt a small ping of guilt for betraying a part of herself by letting Jason fuck her like this. But as time went on… It didn’t really matter much to her anymore. The buildup of pleasure was too good, and she was way too fucked over to discern what she was feeling. All she knew and wanted was to have Jason’s big cock screw her and make her orgasm for hours on end.

“Fuck… I am gonna—” Jason groaned softly as he slumped his shoulders, leaning a little bit forward so he could humped the blonde demigoddess with a better position. From Percy’s perspective, Jason really look like a horny mutt humping his girlfriend with her inviting ass presented to him high in the air for easy access, “Annabeth— I’m…”

Rolling her eyes, Annabeth suddenly remembered how it felt when Jason made her cum while holding her down. It was an exhilarating feeling and she liked the idea of him keeping her down like a submissive slut. Right now, he was doing the same thing with her except with a doggy style position. His hands went from gripping around her slim waist to groping around her tits, using that leverage and his new leaned over position to thrust as quickly as he possibly could. Being so rough, Annabeth really had to pay attention to her diminishing stamina and strength as she didn’t want to suddenly collapse on the bed from her already tired and unsteady arms and knees.

“Fuck… I am close too.” Annabeth breathed out.

With another inevitable orgasm coming soon, Annabeth thought back to that night where they were both fucking heatedly while drunk out of their minds. It was fun. Jason definitely made her orgasms last for hours, and despite sharing the son of Zeus with Piper he wasn’t drained like Percy was after a few rounds. In any case, it was honestly a lot better fucking Jason while she was sober, as the amazing feelings from having her pussy pounded was amplify instead of being inhibited by the alcohol. Having his way with her right now, the same was he was doing her that night, Annabeth couldn’t imagine not using Piper’s boyfriend as her fuck buddy, her one stop shop for uninhibited, wild sex from now on.

“Cum- cum inside me this time, Jason… I- I w-want to feel you shoot your hot creamy load deep inside my cunt. Oooh Fuck!” Annabeth squealed after begging for a creampie.

Hearing her plead, Percy couldn’t stop himself from gluing his eyes right at Annabeth and Jason, both on the verge of cumming. His body tensed as he waited for that moment when they would be let go and explode all over each other. More specifically, Percy really wanted to see Jason lose control, burying his cock deep inside his girlfriend before unloading his thick semen into Annabeth’s womb. As mess up sounding as it was, Percy was honestly too excited to care about the consequence, and he didn’t even realize how he was staring to develop a cuckold fantasy for himself too.

“Y-Yes J-Jason… Oh God… Fucking cum as much as you want inside my girlfriend, bro…” Percy said eagerly despite knowing both his girlfriend and his best friend probably wouldn’t be able to hear him right now, “I know Annabeth wants it more than anything else, right wise girl?”

Nevertheless, Annabeth did hear what Percy said out loud and her cheeks began to blush bright red from all the heat around her, especially when the throbbing hot shaft kept pumping relentlessly inside her sopping warm pussy for the sweet release. At the same time, Annabeth was extremely turned on and horny when she saw the needy look Percy was giving her. Her seaweed brain _actually_ wanted Jason to cum inside her— to let his best friend fuck her silly until his cock exploded in her depths, his tasty thick semen streaming deep inside her. Ohh sweet Athena… Annabeth mewled softly as the dirty thoughts of having Jason cum inside her, leaving her with a delicious creampie while Percy watched it happen— Annabeth didn’t know what could be more arousing than that. Her mind began to feel blank…

“Hmm… I want it so much, seaweed brain.” Annabeth gave Percy a lazy wink. 

“Oohhh I- I think Jason is about to cum inside me, Percy.” Annabeth shot Percy an orgasmic smile while on full display of her boyfriend as she bent over further to get fucked by a merciless and animalistic son of Zeus, “Oh God! Right there, baby, that’s it… k-keep fucking me right there!”

Doing his father proud, Jason groaned as he fucked Annabeth with alternating strokes, from screwing her faster and harder, only to slow down before going rapidly again. He could feel himself closing in on his inevitable orgasm; knowing that this time would no doubt drain the life out of him, but Jason was very determine to get Percy's slutty girlfriend to cum again before him, “Yeah… that’s right, Annabeth. I can feel how wet and tight your pussy is sucking me in right now. So fucking good… Ohh God, you don’t want me to stop, do you?”

Annabeth shook head frantically while hanging her head down, her face parallel with the soft mattress which was rocking and shaking in sync with their rapid thrusting and smacking movements. Her messy ponytail was also threatening to come off that rubber tie, “Noo— I want you to keep going! YES! FUCK ME SIDEWAYS, JASON-N! Ugh… shove that cock in me harder… that’s right, I- Oohhh so hard!”

Jason grinned with a silly and lewd smile, “Fuck yeah— you are such a naughty and irresistible girl, Annabeth. Go ahead, I want you to cum for me, princess… I am going to keep fucking you hard and make you c-cum with me!”

Annabeth was already having mini-orgasms left and right, most were from the result of Jason’s cock stretching her sensitive tight pussy wonderfully but a part of it also had to do with Percy, as his visible arousal while watching her fuck his best friend, basically cheating right in front of him and knowing that he enjoyed it, it was really warping her mindset and she couldn’t help but liked it.

“Fuck Annabeth! You are too tight!” Jason groaned, signaling his cumshot.

Hearing his warning, it made Annabeth wonder just how much cum the son of Zeus would spurt inside her pussy. Recalling that night, Annabeth didn’t really remember much except her pussy was filled with a lot of Percy’s and Jason’s cum in the morning. Hoping that it would be a huge load, Annabeth smirked while giving Jason a moaning pouty smile, “F-Fuckkk… you are fucking me so hard. I’m gonna cum!”

Annabeth was nano-seconds away from her release, and when Jason suddenly reached down with his hand, his fingers sneakily went for her clit and rub that sensitive and pleasurable nub, Annabeth lost it completely and cried out, squealing as she came effortlessly.

“ **FUCK YES!** ” Annabeth’s whole body began to shiver as her high-pitch scream vibrated around the bedroom, “Ohhh Fucking Yes!”

Pushing her face in the mattress, Annabeth muffled all her throaty moans so it wouldn’t be too loud around their apartment. Yet, she didn’t realize that Jason loved to hear her muffled moans until the son of Zeus began to rut harder, harder still with separate and defining strokes, all buried to the hilt of her pussy and each time pressing up against the opening of her womb like he was trying his best to get her pregnant.

“Oh God…” Jason moaned softly as he dug in one last time before whimpering softly, “I- I am cumming!”

Annabeth was still shivering uncontrollably. Her body trashing around slightly and her hands were holding around the bed sheets with a vice grip. She threw her head back as her entire body tensed underneath Jason who was still humping above her. Still rocking her orgasm, Annabeth thought it would never ceased, and when she felt Jason’s cock stop all movements, throbbing against her squishy walls only, Annabeth moaned with utter satisfaction when the first spurt of his thick sperm spew right against her womb, no doubt getting inside her easily before more and more began to fill her up.

“Fuck yeah!” Jason moaned out loud, “Oh my god… so fucking g-good—”

Annabeth cursed, her toes began to curl back from how overwhelming it was, “Ohh you are cumming!”

Squeezing her unbelievable soft yet firm boobs, perky in all the right places, Jason was definitely in Elysium right now. Despite being in the large bedroom of Percy’s and Annabeth’s apartment, kneeling on his knees while holding Annabeth down on her hands and knees, Jason found no difference between this and the paradise of the underworld. Finally reaching that sweet and very well deserve orgasm, Jason was in pure ecstasy, his mind felt flowy and his body was trembling with joy. As for his cock, it might as well be melting because that’s how amazing it felt to cum inside Annabeth. Of course, he had cum inside many other sluts before, but with Annabeth it was different because he already had a taste that foursome night; despite drunk, and that fact that Piper actually wanted this to happen. He had no doubt on his mind that cumming so much inside Annabeth would get her pregnant in seconds. Luckily, Piper gave him just the thing like she had already expected it…

Even though he knew Annabeth was certainly going to get knock up from his cumshot, Jason didn’t stop rocking in and out to enjoy himself thoroughly. He smirked when Annabeth whimpered as he rub his tensed and very hard shaft up and down her sopping canal looking for more of that euphoric feeling, “A-Annabeth… Oh my God, b-babe… this is—”

Warm and dripping with a lot of creamy fluids, Jason didn’t know how powerful his orgasm really was until he felt more than a few dribble of cum slipped pass the opening of her stretch pussy. Even though she was wrapped so tightly around him, Jason felt their combined warmness leaked down his shaft and toward his balls. He smirked, leaning down and press his soft lips right at the bottom of her left ear, whispering dirty nothing and breathing heavily to get her even more turned on, “Y-You are so f-fucking a-awesome, p-princess…”

In the meantime, Annabeth was a moaning and panting wreck as her orgasm as well as Jason’s didn’t seem to be slowing down anytime soon. It kept going even when she thought it would subside, though at this point Annabeth was more than glad to let it continued.

“J-Jason…” Annabeth purred softly when Jason was still cumming; albeit with a lot less volume, even after the thirty seconds mark, “Oh my God…. you are still _cumming_ — so much.”

Annabeth’s mouth was hanging wide open, gasping for air as her pussy was left with nothing but his while milky and fertile cum. There wasn’t a part of her insides that was empty because Jason completely dominated her with his thick semen. Every part of her had his cum… her eagerly waiting womb, her soft pussy, even her sensitive clit had a taste of his cream one way or another. Besides that, his texture was also very creamy and thick which Annabeth loved dearly. She could feel a lot of them swimming inside her, filling her tight walls with his stickiness that probably wouldn’t be leaving for a while.

“Oh God…” Jason moaned as his gratification slowly ceased and his sense slowly came back to him.

Annabeth followed with her own adorable whimper, “ _Mmm…_ Oh J-Jason—”

Now that she have achieved her mind-blowing release and knowing that Jason also had his, Annabeth could finally let herself slowly recovered and soon enough she was able to breath properly to catch her breath. Jason was doing the same, laying on her back and breathing in and out sporadically, his lips still pressed against the sweet spot behind her ear and her neck.

“Fucking hell…” Annabeth was finally able to relax when her pleasurable high was over. She slumped forward, craning her neck so her head rest tiredly on the bed, her body leaned solely on her trembling knees and her weak arms for support, “I- I think you definitely knock me up, Jason…”

Jason laughed huskily when his orgasm subsided as well, “Heh heh… well, I- I don’t frankly care right now, you sexy owl slut.”

Annabeth smirked absentmindedly at her sides with that irresistible smile. _Of course he don’t… but it’s not like I care about either… Mmm! I can’t believe I let Jason creampie me and he probably knock me up too!_

Jason then slowly tug himself backward, drawing out his cock to leave her exquisitely delightful but currently cum covered, messy pussy. It was a divine sight as he watched her puffed pink lips squeezed around his shaft as if it was trying to keep him there. There was also a copious amount of his viscous tasty essence in her, most of which began to leak out along with his withdraw. Meanwhile, Annabeth thought he was going to pull out when Jason made a sudden plunged back inside her, resulting with her screaming out loud at the sudden hard and unexpected penetration. Just like that, all his creamy goodness was buried even deeper in her tunnel, the only escapes was the soft opening of her womb.

“Ooohh…” Annabeth moaned despite feeling shocked at first.

Jason grinned after messing with the daughter of Athena before he finally decide to pull out his cock from her wet cunt, “That – was – fucking – great…”

“Mmm Hmm…” Annabeth, still in a dazed, whimpered in agreement as she let out a soft dreamy breath.

As much as he would like to keep holding Annabeth like this, Jason relented, knowing that it was time for a break and move away. He straighten back on his back, kneeling on the heels of his feet while staring down at Annabeth who was too lazy and too tired to move away from her already inviting, tempting, and tantalizing pose of a messy and sweaty after sex display.

“And you look absolutely amazing too…” Jason commented while Annabeth was laying like this.

Jason especially like how much of a rightful mess Annabeth’s moist and intimate area was. After shoving every last drop of his cum inside her, there were only a few drips of his creamy butter slipping out of her slit right now. The only exception being her outer vulva and a few spots between her inner thighs. Wet all over and plastered with a few strands of his thick milky ropes, Jason took his time to admire the blonde demigoddess, smiling at the daughter of Athena who just now caught his gaze. Jason smirked back at her enticing and dreamy grey eyes before he slowly peeled his gaze upward to see if his best friend was in agony still. He wasn’t surprise when Percy looked almost in pain, yet he didn’t complain at all. Barely putting up a struggle with his handcuffs, Jason smiled at Percy too before giving a naughty gesturing with his eyes toward his owl slut, “Damn, that was fun Percy…”

Percy quickly paid attention to him…

Jason chuckled at those helpless pair of green eyes before he raised his hand up high and smack Annabeth’s left butt cheeks out of nowhere, which led to Annabeth yelping and crying out at the sudden slap, “I bet you like that, didn’t you?”

Percy moaned shortly right after, followed by a soft but audible “ _Fuck…”_

Percy’s reaction made Jason laughed. Ohh, how he wished for Percy to see his girlfriend all wasted and joyfully shaking after he brought her to her third screaming orgasms for the night. Jason almost wanted to take off the handcuffs around his best friend so Percy could come around to see the work he had done on his wise girl, hoping to get an ego boost from the fact that he was so much better at fucking Annabeth. Though Jason quickly resisted that desire. After all, he wasn’t done with Percy’s elegant and slutty princess yet, and he was certainly getting off fucking Annabeth Chase while her boyfriend get to watch like a cuck. Still, he couldn’t help but wish Percy could see how satisfied Annabeth was after letting him fuck her like a dirty slut on all fours. 

In the meantime, Annabeth was giggling at Jason’s interaction with Percy and also his compliment. Her voice sounded mesmerizing before she purposefully push her ass higher off the bed, letting Jason know exactly what she still wanted while swaying it side to side with another cute giggle, “Mmm, I know I look amazing babe…”

Jason quickly went slack jaw at her display. Annabeth saw that and smile playfully, easily taking that opportunity to tease him again, “You like that I am wiggling my ass at your face, don’t you?”

Jason began to drool at her squirming and bend over pose which made Annabeth laughed softly and giggled at his reaction, “You are drooling all over the bed, Jason… Mmm— by the way, you were awesome back then too.”

Giving him a compliment to match his, Annabeth saw the happiest grin on his face before she couldn’t help but smile too. Jason was definitely thrilled after she purposefully gave him an ego boost. Now he was sitting on the heels of his feet, resting and waiting for the right moment to again plow inside her tight pussy with his cock. Doing the same thing, Annabeth was laying in her current pose while looking dazed and fucked-over as well. Despite not having the strength to do much of anything else, Annabeth did managed to tilt her head forward so her eyes could meet her boyfriend’s figure with a lazy look. Catching her boyfriend in his uncomfortable seat, Annabeth got a stamina boost of her own and giggled softly, doing her best to tease the two strong boys in the same room with her, “Mmm— I love being fucked on all fours, Jason… It felt so slutty when you were pounding me from behind like that, not to mention how you were fucking me so much better than my Percy too… Ohh I loved it!”

Annabeth heard Percy whimpered tiredly as a result of her dirty talk, immediately making her smirk wildly when her boyfriend whined in agony, “Oooh A-Annabeth… _please…._ ”

_Oh my God— I can’t believe it… My girlfriend is really turning into a slut for my best friend…_

Having her brief moment of attention, the son of Poseidon was completely mesmerized by how slutty Annabeth’s display was right now. Yet, she was still giving off that innocent, elegant, and pertly little demeanor. Her overall characteristics as a good and proper Athenian girl was really contradictory to her current pose, but at the same time it was also complimenting that very naughty side of her. It was just charming and pure delightful to stare at his girlfriend with nothing but searing lust right now. 

To think that this whole thing stemmed from their surprise foursome that other night, which was indirectly the result of them agreeing to spice things up in the bedroom, Percy was truly stunned at how far both he and Annabeth have taken advantage of their naughty desires. The son of Poseidon was also stunned by what transpired with Annabeth and Jason just now. If anything, he was still trying to wrap his head around everything that has happened since Jason arrived at their apartment. Shuddering with utter disbelief, Percy honestly couldn’t believe it actually happened, that Annabeth took all of Jason’s cum deep inside her pussy. It was so taboo and wrong; among all the other things they did in front of him tonight, yet the only thing Percy felt was how horny it all made him. Of course, he wanted it to happen too. He even told Jason to cum as much as he wanted inside his girlfriend’s pussy, something that should only be reserve for him. The thoughts and imaginations in his head were so indecent, so forbidden that when it finally came and happened, Percy was beyond aroused; every hidden switches were turned on in his excited body, and he felt incredibly erotic to watch it in real time and not having to dream about his best friend leaving a huge creampie in his amazing and slutty girlfriend.

Moaning softly, Percy could still visualize Annabeth’s body squirming underneath his best friend, her arms and knees trembling, her fists gripping on their bed sheet tightly, her mouth hung open as she grasped for air after Jason tensed above her in doggy style position, her wince liked expression all filled with pleasure and utter satisfaction to feel loads after loads shooting in her depths. It made him wonder if Annabeth was feeling just like how he was, to feel so wrong about it all but felt too horny to care.

_Oh God… I can’t believ— Jason just came inside h-her… an-and I liked it… What is happening with me?_

Being honest with himself, it finally occurred to Percy that he liked being cucked— a lot. He was beginning to like the way Annabeth was treating him, trapping him with her magically infused handcuffs and teasing him to the brink of his existence. He also liked watching another guy get it on with his girlfriend, kissing her wet and pink lips, fucking her sweet peach that was meant for him, making her lose her mind while he watched on the sideline, and cumming inside his titillating and slutty wise girl… It was just too good.

Not even a little mad or angry that it turned out this way tonight; nor is he resentful at Annabeth, at Jason, or even at himself, Percy wasn’t feeling the slightest resistance to stop it anymore. He whole heartedly wanted it to continue, to keep it going and let Annabeth have her cuckold fantasy because it was also his fantasy now as well. He was getting staggeringly hot, so hot that his whole body was just a few touch away from being ignited on fire. Suddenly, Annabeth gave him a suggestive smiling gaze as she mouthed _“You like that”_ at him. That amorous look, plus her teasing question, easily made him burn on sight. He groaned, bucking his hips on the seat naturally like a hot blooded male instinct.

Although he was at that point where it was impossible to ignore his sexual agony anymore, his newfound enjoyment of being cucked overpower his most desperate needs and struggles. Riding on the edge of his huge build-up orgasm; one that had been deny for more than five days and almost a week long, Percy couldn’t help but wonder just how much longer he could last watching Annabeth and Jason fuck each other with wild abandon.

The son of Poseidon gulped when Annabeth turned her eyes away and tilted back toward his best friend…

Even though his brain had stop functioning a long while ago and he was just staring at the sight of the two naked bodies on the bed completely wordless, Percy’s rock hard cock was still very much alive and it was basically doing all the talking, conveying all the information he needed to convey for his naughty Annabeth; even if he was rather disappointed that his wise girl didn’t notice how hard and dripping wet he was down there right now. Instead, Annabeth’s sparkling grey eyes were only glued to Jason’s figure behind her lazy bed-ridden pose.

“Well, I don’t think you are done yet, are you?” Annabeth eventually asked with that flirtatious smile for Jason, “Because I am not…”

Jason shook his head with a smug smile while looking at the blonde princess. Her ponytail had somehow escaped the restriction of her rubber tie, now her long blonde hair was curling and wavy all the way down to her neck and back, “No, not yet…”

At the same time, Jason lifted his relatively hard cock and jerk it for Annabeth, letting her know that he could still keep going for more- way more… In respond, Annabeth made a soft eager moan and made sure to push her ass higher in display for the son of Zeus.

“Mmm…” Annabeth smiled playfully and licked her wet and soft pink lips, “I wanna ride you now…”

Despite finishing another wonderful and mind-blowing session with Jason, Annabeth was already horny again and she didn’t bother to give her sweet and submissive boyfriend some attention. Not even a small amount of her focus was given to Percy. She just wanna fuck and fuck again, so after seeing the proud and big cock at full mast on Jason’s crotch, Annabeth didn’t even wait or hesitate before flipping herself over on the messy bed, shifting her body around until she was crawling on her knees to push Jason back on the bed. She did it rather forcefully too, resulting in Jason landing on his butt with a soft thump against the mattress. Now he was laying down with his arms propping him up on his back.

“Whoa! Now who is the impatient one?” Jason teased with a shameless guilty smile.

Gladly letting her take over despite teasing her for being dominant, Annabeth shot Jason an annoyed look, one that said _‘Be quiet or I won’t let you fuck me’_ type of gaze. She found it easy to climb onto his lap, sitting atop of him and spreading herself open for the bottom of his well-endowed hard cock. Her strong and toned thighs were on either side of his waist, and those heavenly slim and sexy legs ran along with him down to his knees, where her feet rested. Annabeth purred when her cum-filled snatch softly rubbed against the underside of his rigid shaft, enjoying the feeling of Jason’s hardening member with all of his prominent ridges and small veins.

“S-Shut up…” Annabeth whispered as she grinded on his hard length with slow urgency.

Jason was already staring, but Annabeth didn’t mind it because she liked that his electric blue eyes were running over her creamy smooth body like she was Goddess Aphrodite herself. She found herself enjoying it a lot, especially since Jason was only her fuck buddy for this cuck fantasy tonight and he wasn’t hers forever. Piper was still his girlfriend after all, and no matter how much chemistry; among other things _*wink*_ , both her and the son of Zeus shared, Annabeth still loves her seaweed brain, her strong, loyal, and just as handsome Percy Jackson with all her heart. This was just some wild and uninhibited fun on her part.

“Hey, before that—” Jason said with a cocky and immodest smirk to catch the daughter of Athena’s attention, “Aren’t you gonna _take care_ of your boyfriend just a little bit? You know that’s kinda mean, right? –especially after I just dump a huge cum load inside you…” Jason was smirking crazily at the mention of his strong and powerful creampie gift for her, his sudden question for the blonde sexy babe sitting on his lap made Annabeth blushed at the mention of her thoroughly cucked boyfriend.

Feeling utterly embarrassed but her insane arousal overpower it, Annabeth made a soft and guilty pout at Jason despite knowing he was right, “Aww… but I wanna ride your big cock. It’s so juicy and creamy and delicious…” 

Annabeth purred teasingly, making Jason laughed only to moan in surprise when she forcefully grinded her puffy pink slit right on the bottom of his more sensitive hard length. Nevertheless, she knew it was cruel to leave her boyfriend hanging on the ropes, so after Jason’s reminder Annabeth figured it was for the best. She definitely didn’t want her seaweed brain to faint from having a sexual overload either.

“Fine… but I want you to cum inside me again, okay?” Annabeth smirked and asked for a promise, “I want you to cum deep inside me when I am riding you up top…”

Unable to stop himself from being so horny with Annabeth, especially when she was straddling on top of his sensitive erection that could still keep going, and the fact that he could see everything of her in display, Jason chuckled and promised the blonde demigoddess with a lewd smile, “Sure, princess…”

Even after his confirmation, Annabeth didn’t want to stop grinding on the hard shaft. Rather than pausing what she was doing, the daughter of Athena only turned her head and waist slightly around so she was met with her boyfriend’s struggling agony but guilty satisfaction face. He definitely didn’t look fine with how red his face was. Also, his cock was becoming more and more similar to a melting ice cream cone, his pre-cum dripping on all sides of his rigid shaft, throbbing but unable to have his release. Annabeth caught Percy’s gaze eventually, and once they did Percy groaned out loud before even more pre-cum seep from his no doubt painful blue balls. Annabeth smirked subconsciously with an cruel heartless look, grinning sadistically at both her boyfriend’s powerful needs and his apparent hard-on that he couldn’t get rid of, “Oh seaweed brain…”

Percy reacted with a soft mumble and a weak and exhausted voice, “P-Please-ee….”

The way Percy was looking at her… It was so obvious what he was thinking at the moment; how Jason filled her up with his entire cock before filling her up again with his cum. Getting such a dirty feeling from it, Annabeth offered a tempting smile his way, knowing how horny her boyfriend would get from it before teasing him further than he could possibly handle, “Did you like it when Jason cum inside me, seaweed brain?”

Percy was red faced all over as he jerked and bucked his pelvis in desperation, “I- I—”

Annabeth was laughing slightly when Percy couldn’t speak, “I know it’s wrong, babe… but Jason’s is just so much better than you. See? I couldn’t help but felt so good when your best friend was fucking me on all fours that— I- I just… I kinda want to let him cum inside me.”

Percy whined for her, causing Annabeth to smirk unapologetically, “Sorry, babe…”

Taking his eyes off hers, Annabeth saw Percy then began to stare at her firm and soft bottom and unable to move his gaze to her face. Getting an idea, Annabeth slowly leaned forward toward a relaxed and grinning Jason so her behind was spread wide open for her seaweed brain to metaphorically get a nose-bleed at her display.

“Can you still see it?” Annabeth smirked back at Percy’s drooling look with mocking despair. At the same time, she purposefully angling herself to give attention to her spread legs on either side of Jason, letting Percy see between her thigh gaps that already messy with Jason’s cum, her own fluids, and it coated her pussy and outer vulva with a milky-like essences, “Mmm… I can feel Jason’s thick cum streaming inside me, P-Percy-yy... – _so deep_ inside me... I think your best friend is going to knock me up, and you’d like that, won’t you baby?”

Percy was honestly dying right now, “Please-ee… I want to cum too!”

Blushing with rosy pink cheeks, Annabeth felt like a completely filthy and slutty whore. After all, she just got an ecstasy filled creampie from Jason and she didn’t even try to stop him from unloading inside her unprotected. She wasn’t worry about the consequences either because she knew Jason came prepared with Piper’s pills. Nevertheless, the forbidden feeling of taking Jason’s creampie; regardless of Piper’s magical pills or not, made this whole thing feel so wrong but Annabeth honestly wouldn’t pass it for anything else. It would only be a lie to say that she didn’t enjoy or even wanted Percy to see Jason cum inside her. It was just a completely refreshing and mind-numbing thrill. It’s just utterly perverted and Annabeth loved it tremendously.

“You wanna fuck me, don’t you seaweed brain?” Annabeth teased while sitting back down on Jason’s throbbing member, grinding her wet and squishy peach on his cock. At the same time, she saw the dirtiest and the utmost aroused expression on Percy. She smiled, then placed her hands on Jason’s chest to support herself for the upcoming cowgirl ride, “You want to fuck me like how Jason’s been doing it all night, right? To screw me left and right and use me like a slut?”

Watching his cock twitched at her nickname for him, as well as his excitement after she put all these tempting imaginations in his head, Annabeth couldn’t stop when a smirk surfaced, seeing his pleading gaze, his desperation and hopelessness yet she decided tease him nonstop.

“Nope. You don’t get to fuck me right now, babe… and I won’t let you cum just yet. Mmm, at least not until Jason is done with me.” Annabeth said along with that tantalizing smile, knowing how cruel and brutal it was for Percy, especially after forcing him to witness Jason pounding her in different position repeatedly.

Percy immediately responded with a long and pleading whimper, “Nooo… please-ee…”

Letting out small chuckled, Jason frankly didn’t wish to be in Percy’s position in anyway if Piper ever decided to cuck him too, “That’s so mean, Annabeth.”

Annabeth smirked back at Jason’s comment but gave him a soft glare at the same time, “Keep talking and I will do the same to you, lightning boy.”

Jason threw his hands up in surrender, “Okay, noted. So, you gonna ride me or what?”

Afterward, Percy mumbled softly to both her and Jason, staring at the two of them with that reluctantly agreeable and hopeful expression, one that Annabeth knew was Percy’s way of letting her win, to let her have it her way. Her seaweed brain then tried to smile at her even with the gag around his mouth, and much to Annabeth’s enjoyment she began to giggle at his silly facial expression and helpless display.

Percy whispered deeply, his voice just hoarse enough for Annabeth to get a wild shudder, “Fuck my best friend, wise girl… Ride him hard!”

_Well then, I guess I should get started..._ Jason thought as his hands were already reaching around to place them on Annabeth’s soft and sexy butt cheeks. Sneaky in his approach, Jason groped a handful all of a sudden, surprised to feel how smooth to the touch and firm her booty were. That sexy little bubble butt was soft and toned as well, not overtly big but not too flat either. It felt really great when he squeezed them, eliciting a soft throaty moan from Annabeth’s wanton desire.

“Damn… your ass felt great. You like that?” Jason began to tease, getting both of them back on track only to lose track of himself when she gave him an inviting and pleading look.

Annabeth giggled before her attention went back to Jason, “Mmm— yes, keep going, you sexy stud…”

Seeing her pert and adorable lip pouting expression after he squeezed her ass was all Jason needed before he groped her sexy bubble butt enthusiastically; not too jiggly but have a nice round curves that’s proportion very well to the rest of her sinful and gorgeous creamy body. Feeling heavenly to have Annabeth Chase sit atop of his already throbbing erection, Jason did something different and rocked his hips against her grinding movements as well. He smirked when Annabeth whined softly, the tip of his cock pushing against the small part of her sensitive clit that she wasn’t able to satisfy without his help.

“Ooohh God…” Annabeth cried out sudden and look at Jason with a newfound hunger.

Horny and more than ready, Annabeth’s messy and already lubed up cum covered pussy began to contract and expand in preparation to have Jason’s cock stretch her tight pussy once more. Though after her time riding the son of Zeus, it was undeniable that her pussy was going to be penetrated and stuffed more than once. Annabeth smiled and couldn’t waited, hoping that Jason would fuck her all night long and also screw her everywhere they could fuck…

“Fucking hell, Annabeth… You are already making me so horny, you sexy owl slut!” Jason made it known to the daughter of Athena since she was such a beautiful demigoddess in his eyes, “I don’t think I am going to be satisfied fucking another other girl from now on…”

Annabeth quickly laughed at his ridicules _joke_ , “Not even Piper?”

Jason chuckled and blushed, “Maybe— Piper is good and all, but with you— I mean, you know I have a crush on you since I met you at Camp Half-Blood, right?”

Annabeth smiled friskily despite the fact that Piper had already reveal that knowledge to her during their talk on the phone, “Oh? You had a crush on me?”

Giggling, Jason responded with another revelation that she already knew, “Yeah, but to be honest all the guys at camp had a crush on you since forever, so...”

Looking carefully at her reaction, Annabeth pretended to be shocked just for the heck of it, taking small enjoyment from the way Jason was staring at her, “Really?”

“Yeah… I wouldn’t be surprise if most demigods at Camp had jerk off to you at least once. ” Jason joked around, “Anyway, I really thought Piper was joking when she told me to fuck you tonight because you want your boyfriend to watch, but now… I guess—”

“— you are going to fuck me like crazy all night long, right?” Annabeth cut Jason off with a small sexy grind while shooting him one of the deep and hungry look.

Jason immediately laughed softly and brought his hands higher from her ample butt cheeks, resting around her hips and waist before smirking wildly, “Yup! I am going to fuck you all night long so Percy can watch and enjoy it all.”

Annabeth beamed like a gorgeous blonde princess with a giant grin, “Good.”

Getting into action for the sexy demigoddess up top, Jason couldn’t resist sliding his hands around her slim waist to her soft and toned tummy, smiling as he felt her up before asking the sexy blonde daughter of Athena, “So, are you gonna let me have as much fun fucking you right now? Or do you prefer riding me first?”

Annabeth growled softly like an animal hunting for its prey, “F-Fuck-kk… I am going to ride you like the slutty girl I am, Jason… I know Percy is watching me but I don’t care… I just wanna cum with your cock, letting you fuck me everywhere so my boyfriend can get all rile up about it.”

At the same time, Annabeth lifted herself off Jason’s crotch. The soaked and twitching member bounced as it was free from the restrain of her hips. Once it’s free, Annabeth reached down and took a hold of the ever slowly familiar shaft in her hand, stroking it a few times and aiming that delicious tip at her sopping and messy pussy.

“Mmm— I am going to swallow you cock now, Jace… Can you see it?” Annabeth teased, rubbing the tip of his cock at her entrance but going no further which was all the son of Zeus wanted.

Jason was agitated at best to say the least, “Just ride me, you slut!”

Annabeth grinned at where Jason was staring, watching him glued to where she was teasing his cock at her slit. As the position didn’t offer Jason a lot of ways to take charge, Annabeth knew she was about to have a good ride with his big fucking cock. She was enjoying his slow agony, using the tip of his soft and dripping head to rub herself and make her pussy wet. Not that she wasn’t already wet before, but as pointless as it was Annabeth loved it. It made her switch gear and now all she wanted was to tease the powerful demigod until he begged.

Jason groaned just like she had expected, tempting him and his eager cock by rubbing it over her slit after more than a few seconds. Thinking that he would have lasted for more than a few minutes, Annabeth giggled at his feeble restrain and smile mockingly when his hands reached back down to her ass, groping her soft and ample butt cheeks on either side while squeezing her roughly to elicit her own sexy and needy moan, “Fuck you, princess. Two can play at that game….”

Unknown as to what she just started, Annabeth quickly regret not riding Jason outright. Now, they were both playing the waiting game. As much as she would like to dismiss the game before it could start, Annabeth did always like a good challenge. She smirked naughtily with a taunting expression, “Oh yeah… I bet you wouldn’t be able to take it after a few minutes, lightning boy…”

Jason moaned softly, “And you wouldn’t even last a few seconds, princess…”

Already started with their little spat, Annabeth made sure to torture Jason as best she could so she could win and take home the gold trophy; of Jason sucking at holding his desire back. However, it seemed Annabeth had really underestimated his ability because it was her who was moaning and groaning much louder, her desires running rampant inside her shivering body.

“Oh Fuck…” Annabeth cursed as Jason rocked his hips, that amazing cock began to rub her pussy lips and flick over her still sensitive clit, “Not fair…”

Jason laughed when it was clear he had won, “Ha! That’s right, princess… Now begged for it. I want you to beg for my cock…”

Annabeth resisted with a reluctant groan, “You cheated, fucking jerk…”

“Said the daughter of Athena who was teasing me so much earlier? Yeah, okay…” Jason said with a smug sarcastic look, “Come on, I know you want to ride this cock, don’t you? Well, let me see you beg like a dirty bitch in heat for it… Make me believe how much you want this dick, Annabeth.”

It was just too much. Now Annabeth regret not riding Jason on the spot like she was supposed to, and instead have to beg to be fuck like some kind of dirty cock whore. It was so degrading for her as a proud daughter of Athena, but it was such a refreshing thrill that her usually prideful personality was all but forgotten. She gave in to it almost immediately, complying with all of Jason’s request.

“P-Please… let me fuck you, J-Jason… I want that cock so much-hh, Mmm— I want to ride your big hard cock, bouncing up and down like the slutty girl I am… Oohhh, I am begging you! Let me ride it please-ee… and I’ll- I’ll let you cum inside me. Oh J-Jason-nn….” Annabeth pleaded with a lot of dirty talk.

Jason sudden remember his promise to her a while back. It made him laughed as he remember how Annabeth wanted another creampie while riding him cowgirl, “That’s a good girl…”

Drown in nothing but lust, Annabeth grinned at Jason with a needy smile before a loud piercing yelp escape her throat. Jason just smacked her ass with both hands, creating loud slaps that vibrated across her bedroom with Percy. Surprised but welcomed, Annabeth smirked and pleaded to be fucked one last time, “Mmmph! Please… Let me r-ride you now— a-and I’ll let you do whatever you want to me after!”

Being promised to such a sweet reward, Jason didn’t hesitated in helping the blonde princess lifted her ass up off his crotch, hovering over his now free and throbbing manhood. In the meantime, Annabeth smiled happily before angling Jason’s glorious cock at her entrance once more, taking a moment to aim it right at her sweet squishy canal before sinking down on it with slow urgency. Once it was secured inside her without the tip easily bouncing back out, Annabeth sighed breathily before taking more and more of his lovely cock inside her tight pussy. The whole thing was entering her with relative ease, but it was still amazing for Annabeth after her third time with Jason’s cock.

“Mmm…” Annabeth moaned quietly as the girthy length slowly filled her insides up, “ _Fuck yes…_ ”

The way his dripping wet shaft penetrated her, slipping pass inside her even wetter pussy and stretching her inch by inch was just a purely heaven and euphoric feeling. Being on top definitely felt different than being on the bottom or on her hands and knees, more so with Jason’s ideal big cock than Percy’s average one. The snug fit of his perfect rock hard member while her pussy squeezed instinctively around it felt just right for her. In a weird but pleasurable way, it brought out a hidden animalistic side that she wasn’t able to let out, especially with her own boyfriend. Now, she felt a strange yet hypnotic compulsion inside her, one that was filled with intense hunger and it was making her crave for more of his dick, “Y-Your huge cock is inside me again!” 

“God fucking damn…” Jason groaned as she sheathed the rest of his cock inside her sweet peach until she had bottom out, her spread butt cheeks was grounded against his drenched testicles and strong thighs while her stretch pussy pressed stickily against his groin and pelvis, “Y-You are so wet!”

Despite teasing the son of Zeus nonstop before, Annabeth was in no mood to tease or to play around anymore, not when Jason’s incredible cock was stuffing her full to the brim, along with his previous cum loads was still sticky and wet inside her juicy pussy. Really turned on as she was getting fucked by the son of Zeus again, Annabeth cried out as she began to rock and rotate her hips along with his throbbing amazing cock inside her.

“That’s because… Mmm, that’s it. Right there, baby… keep fucking me right there! Ooohh, it feels so good!” Annabeth pleaded out despite having total control of their rhythm and pace.

Jason groaned as he tried to remind Annabeth of the fact but failed miserably. Instead, he began to buck his hips upward along with her gentle movements and moaned, “Just shut up and ride my cock…”

Taking a back seat as Annabeth rode him good, Jason slowly began to discover his new interest in some relaxing cowgirl style sex. Usually the one to take charge in the bedroom, Jason didn’t realize how awesome it would be to just lay back and enjoy the show. And with Annabeth in control, the gorgeous demigoddess was just an absolutely wonderful display for his pleasure and ecstasy. He could literally see everything in full view in front of him; from her pert and pretty face to her pouty lip-sucking expression, to the way her wavy honey blonde hair flowing around her neck and shoulder in a sweaty mess, her weak and trembling arms pushing on his torso in order to support her upper body weight, her tone and sculpted abdomen that flex when she grinded on his cock, showing him her stretched but tight opening occasionally, before finally landing his eyes on her perfectly perky round tits that bouncing in sync with her own rhythm…

Drinking in the daughter of Athena’s features was like taking a strong aphrodisiac love potion from Lady Aphrodite herself. The Goddess was known to seduce man with a click of her fingers, and like her Annabeth had pulled on many men’s heart strings without her own knowledge. Jason now knew why so many guys have such a strong attraction with her, though he was most certainly bias when Annabeth was riding him hard and melting his cock with her tight warmth.

“Fuck-kk…” Jason grunted as his hands went back to her slim waist and held her tightly, “I can’t get enough of you on top of me like this, Annabeth… Shit! You are so damn sexy! How good is it, babe? You like riding my big fat cock, don’t you?”

Staring from the bottom, this was everything and more of what Jason had always envisioned sex with Annabeth would be like; wild and uninhibited. Just seeing Percy’s girlfriend on top of him like this definitely fulfilled a part of his long-time fantasy for the daughter of Athena; getting to see beneath that good girl, innocent looking, shy demeanor of her normal personality and being expose to her hidden wild side, that coy, flirtatious, and naughtier part of her ‘ _immaculate appearance’_. To be completely honest, who would have ever thought that Annabeth Chase, the girlfriend of Percy Jackson, the savior of Olympus for countless times, the Athenian girl who was smart enough to beat anyone at their own game, and strong enough to back it up with real fighting skill— was also the same girl that’s currently in a racy nude position, flawless in her display while sitting on top of his lap and riding him to heaven? To Jason, this whole thing with Annabeth and her boyfriend was just a wild dream come true.

In any case, Annabeth’s quiet hush moans eventually broke him out of his daydream and he quickly focused his attention back on the blonde sexy babe. At the moment, Annabeth’s perky tits were rocking along with her grinding hip movements. It was already the most mesmerizing part of her in view. At the same time, Jason had his hands on her sexy waist on either side, slowly sneaking down to her rotating hips, before placing them on her toned thighs and tease over the sensitive area with a few soft rubs. It earned him one of those pleasure inducing grin from Annabeth’s face. Jason immediately loved that adorable expression before telling himself relaxed on the pillow and just enjoy every lewd and lustful looks from the beautiful Annabeth.

“Mmm! Fuck Yes! I feel so full right now…” Annabeth responded with more hush throaty moans while gyrating her hips in a way that made her look and feel so appealing, “I love it, baby… I love being a slutty girl and I want to ride your thick cock until I won’t be able to walk tomorrow. U-Ughhh Fuck!”

Jason was grinning like a loon when he saw her reaction, “Mmm… that’s a good girl. Keep going and ride that cock like you mean it… Harder, baby— I know you want it bad…”

Annabeth didn’t know how, but as soon as Jason told her to ride him harder and faster, her mind blink and all of a sudden she felt numb over her entire being. There was a huge part of her consciousness that felt empty, even the intense pleasure fell off sideways and she was just blank both physically and mentally. Despite riding Jason’s cock continuously, Annabeth saw a few seconds of darkness and her head felt flowy, like being in space. All that changed when Jason’s cock reached into her depths again, poking gently at her soft womb opening that jolt her from the numbness. In a powerful rush, Annabeth felt incredibly turned on that a wave of her sweet juice gushed down Jason’s shaft and covering him with her essences. It was fucking awesome!

“Yes! Ooohh Fuck yes! Ohhh G-God!” Annabeth cried out with her voice increasingly intense and broken in pieces, her body shivered suddenly and her figure slumped forward a bit, “I am… I’m g-gonna…. F-Fucccckk-kkk.”

Shaking slightly as well as slurring her words, Jason smirked, knowing as well as anyone would what just happened with Annabeth and he made sure to tease her about it, “You just cum all over my cock, didn’t you princess? Mmm, you are such a dirty owl slut…”

Annabeth couldn’t stop herself from curling her toes as the pleasure of that surprise orgasm rolled through her body. It was so sudden and out of nowhere that it blindsided her senses completely. It left her panting and shivering joyfully with each passing second. She didn’t even feel the familiar tug in her gut when it happened, but nevertheless it was definitely welcomed.

Resting on Jason’s hips and using her trembling arms to push up on Jason’s chest and torso, Annabeth eventually slowed down her movements and bit her lower lips with a good happy and delighted expression, “Ooohh… that was—”

Unable to finish her thoughts, Annabeth made a high-pitch squeal when Jason suddenly began to thrust from the bottom, even when her sensitivity hadn’t totally fade away yet. Despite being on top, Annabeth now had to crawl at Jason’s muscular torso in order to steady herself. Not anticipating another fucking so quickly and so soon, Annabeth screamed out loud while slightly laughing in a helpless but content-looking smile, “T-That’s— Oh My God! You horny dog! W-Wait a sec— Damn it, J-Jason-nn… you are such a horny fucking— I- I am… _Oh Fuck_ \- just- just f-fuckk— FUCK ME!”

_I am so fucking sensitive! Holy shit, it feels almost too much but it’s so good!_ Annabeth thought and at the same time she still wasn’t fully recovered from the brief blackout she experienced earlier.

Jason was quick to laugh at her in a mocking and mean way, “That’s right, Annabeth… It’s my turn to fuck you now.”

From riding that eight inch lengthy cock to being fucked on top by it, Annabeth was so unprepared from his relentless thrusts that her pulsing pussy was struggling to keep up with the son of Zeus’s increasingly needy appetite. He seemed unfazed even though she was visibly shaking from her heighten sensitivity, doing his best to drill into her orgasmic pussy without a care in the world and using her for his own pleasure like she was his priceless sex toy. Embarrassed to admit how turned on she really was, Annabeth couldn’t stop rolling her eyes back and held on to Jason’s torso and strong chest for dear life.

“Fuck Yes! Oh My God…” Annabeth was gasping and each short breath sounded more and more like a straggling moans, “P-Please… I- I can’t t-take—”

At the same time, Jason took control over her movements which meant that she wasn’t in charge of their pace anymore. Not that Annabeth was complaining though. Her sensitivity eventually faded away slowly, which only made every one of Jason’s thrusts all the more enjoyable. Getting fucked right after cumming was definitely new to her, in a sense that her pleasure never seemed to recede as it kept her toes curl at all times. It significantly amplified the arousal she was feeling and made the fucking even more intense and awesome. 

“Can you slow d—” Annabeth pleaded for a break at first, but she decided to give up when it was clear that Jason wasn’t going to listen. She just disregard it completely, “Screw it! Just fuck me hard!”

Earning herself a loud chuckle from Jason, Annabeth decided to beg for something else instead, “Get to it, sparky… Fuck me like you mean it…”

Jason grunted beneath her while slamming his hips against her in a much rougher fashion. His voice was strained before he said, “Keep dirty talking me like that, and I’ll make sure you’ll lose your mind after I am done…”

“Ohhh Yes! Mmmhmm… Fuck me harder, Jason. Fuck my pussy! I want it rough baby…” Annabeth did her best to sound as slutty and desperate while also being as naughty as possible, even making more than a few soft sounding yelps while her whole body had to adjust to the increasing intensity of Jason’s restless hip-smacking thrusts.

_Fucking hell… She is so horny and wet for me. Percy’s girlfriend really is a dirty slut…_ Jason thought to himself, and t _here I was thinking that I need to slow down because she just came… Oh well— guess I am really fucking her so much better. Heh heh…_

Even though it was relaxing to just lay on the bed, more than content with himself watching Annabeth ride him, Jason definitely didn’t want to let her have all the fun. Besides, the view Annabeth had been giving him was making his blood boil mad; among other fluids as well. The longer it went on, the more he was staring at her lithe and sensualize tight body, only made it less likely he would be able to control himself anymore. It was obvious that another load of cum was being churn up in his balls right there and then, begging to be release all over her tight and wet pussy again.

“Holy shit, Annabeth… Just looking at you like this makes me want to cum already…” Jason moaned out loud enough for Annabeth and even Percy to hear, while doing his best to fuck the blonde demigoddess from below and held her down with his hands on her hips.

Annabeth was grinning like a sex-crazed loon at what Jason said. The fact that she hadn’t gotten any rest after cumming but was still being stretch repeatedly by his huge cock, Annabeth was slowly seeing stars dance across her eyes. Half-lidded with a foggy sight while chewing on her bottom lip, there was nothing stopping Annabeth from feeling another orgasmic wave rushing to her core. It made her wobbly even though she was sitting on his lap, feeling like she could lose control of her balance in any moment.

“Ooohh you huge cock feels so good. I think you are going to make me cum again!” Annabeth made a guilty smile while her insides began to squeeze and convulse around his cock with a tight grip.

“Yeah? You are gonna to cum again?” Jason asked, bucking furiously to match Annabeth’s grinding while tilting his head back to suck in a few heavy breaths, “God! You are tight as hell…”

Really enjoying Annabeth’s surprising tight and warm pussy even after he had already fucked her a few times; not even Piper or any other girls would stay this tight for his big cock, the Roman demigod gladly picked up the pace as he began to thrust much harder and faster, making every effort to bury his cock to the base of her pussy so the head of his dripping shaft would gently rub over the most sensitive end of her sopping canal.

“F-Fuckkk— So Fucking Deep!” Annabeth said with a loud whimper while crawling her fingers around his sweat dripping torso.

Having Annabeth crawled at his chest while tilting her head back with a lip-biting, ecstasy filled and lewd expression, it was just a very turned on sight and Jason knew he wouldn’t be able to keep holding back his own urges. Soon enough, he was going to cum and his searing hot cream would explode inside Annabeth’s depths once again. Despite that, the son of Zeus was still determine to fuck Annabeth hard and fast, wanting a part of the sexy daughter of Athena to get addicted and remember how good he was at screwing her divine and exquisite pussy.

Of course, Jason did promise the wavy hair blonde princess he would cum inside her just for Percy… and he had no doubt that Annabeth was expecting another creampie from him too. As such, Jason really tried to go crazy and lose control of his own inhibition, fucking Annabeth with wild abandon.

_It feels so good! I can’t imagine how her sweet and juicy pussy is still so tight for me, fucking hell… Most girls and nymphs at camp would definitely be loose by now since my big eight inches cock would no doubt stretch them apart. But Annabeth is just riding me like— Holy Zeus, maybe that’s why Annabeth is such a heart-throb for me and so many other guys, including Percy…_

“Yes! Oh god yes!” Annabeth moaned softly before begging with more whimpers, “Aughh… I want it harder. I want you to fuck me so much harder, Jace… I want you to fuck me with that huge cock you have inside me until I won’t be able to walk straight tomorrow!”

Pounding inside her with deep and hard strokes just like she wanted, instead of going relentlessly fast and rapid, the son of Zeus was very determined to make Annabeth cum more, to make her ride out a huge orgasmic ecstasy like when he’s got her on all fours. Doing his best to get Annabeth back to that state of euphoria, Jason began to really take charge only to be distracted by her chest, bouncing and rocking in sync with her body.

“Mmm, that’s it! That’s it, baby! Oh Yes, I fucking love it!” Annabeth cried out without a care in the world until Jason did something different and made her moan in surprise, a giggling and playful whimper escape through her moans and she shot her lazy, half-lidded eyes down toward Jason’s mischief look.

“Ooohh… Jason!” Annabeth squealed almost like a soft whine from a baby, reacting when Jason removed both his hands from her toned yet soft booty, sneaking around to her front and replacing them by groping her perky c-cup breasts with a rough squeeze.

Jason groaned before saying, “Fucking Gods above, they are amazing babe…. Hmm, so soft and perky.”

It was such a rewarding feeling to see the cute and shameless way Annabeth was grinning at his compliment before she kept them going, putting emphasis on her hips and thigh muscles so she could bounce up and down on his cock with the intention to keep the pleasure flowing.

“You like them?” Annabeth asked with that naughty inviting smile, her words definitely sounded clearer when Jason wasn’t being in charge and fucking her roughly from the bottom, “I know my boyfriend loves them… He loves to suck and tease my boobs all the time.” 

Jason grinned and watched as Annabeth turned her head around to her boyfriend so she could teased the son of Poseidon, “Right, Percy? You like my boobs a lot, don’t you?”

Peaking his interests, Jason tilted his head up too until he could see how Percy would react. Not disappointed, he was definitely smiling like a loon when his best friend moaned with guilty delight while mumbling coherent enough for him to understand his words, “Yes! I love your sexy tits, wise girl…”

Chuckling, Jason began groping Annabeth’s soft and squishy mounds with much more vigor and roughness, taking his time to admire her beautifully proportion breasts and how round and perky both sides were. They were also firm enough so neither of them would sag one bit. It was just absolute perfection, “I can see why you like them so much, Percy…”

Moaning without hesitation, Percy could clearly see Jason’s hands reaching up to his girlfriend’s ample chest, each hands groping her protruding soft flesh. It made him hot and horny to see Annabeth whined and plead like a puppy, wishing that he could somehow play with one of her amazing boobs too.

“Can I- I play with them too?” Percy asked despite knowing the answer, his erection began spewing another dripple of pre-cum.

Jason laughed at Percy’s desperation, easily ignoring his best friend’s needs and shamelessly handle Annabeth’s lovely c-cup breasts until Annabeth suddenly began to tease him about it too, “Mmm, I didn’t know you were such a boob guy, Jason…”

Shifting his focus from fucking the daughter of Athena to squeezing Annabeth’s soft and sexy tits, Jason laughed slightly, “Can’t help myself, babe… not when they were bouncing in front of me like that.”

Giggling, Annabeth then asked him with a follow-up question which made the son of Zeus blush, “You naughty boy. Is my boobs better than Piper, or is hers better than mine?”

Putting him up against the wall with a tough question, Jason hesitated for a brief second only before answering what Annabeth was already hoping for, enticing a wide grin from the daughter of Athena pink and damp lips, “Damn! I feel so wrong saying this… but—I- I kinda have to— Oh fuck it! I love yours so much more than Pipers, babe. So sexy and so… Mmm, your nipples are so hard.”

Annabeth whimpered when Jason came in contact with her right nipple, flicking over the sensitive nub before pinching it in between his fingers. She moaned and trembled in response, her grinding hip movements halted for more than a few uncomfortable moments while making an effort to tease him as well. Looking beneath her cowgirl position, Annabeth casted a mischievous look at the son of Zeus before playfully making fun of him to no end.

“I could already imagine Piper hearing you say that, Jason…” Annabeth giggled with an impish and naughty smile, “Though I want to know… how much better is mine compared to your girlfriend, hum? I know Piper’s boobs are bigger than mine, so care to elaborate?”

Playing with his feelings, Annabeth couldn’t stop smirking at all the soft mumbles coming from Jason.

“Is it because they are smaller? Or do you just prefer my boobs over your own girlfriend’s?” Annabeth didn’t stop teasing Percy’s best friend, “You should tell me, babe… or else I am not going to ride your big cock anymore.” 

At the same time, Annabeth slumped forward until her body was leaning over his comfortably. Her boobs were much closer to his face as she held his board shoulders instead. After changing it up a bit, Annabeth could literally see the impact of her new pose on Jason’s increasingly wild desires, giggling with a misbehaving look when Jason let go of her tits so he could see them rocking in sync with her grinding up top. 

“You are such a fucking tease, Annabeth…” Jason moaned difficultly while dealing with the tightness of pussy squeezing on his cock, the slight sway of her perky and mouth-watering boobs, and so many other things, “I- I am… Damn you, you dirty owl slut!”

For the first time since this cuckold fantasy, Percy was smiling since Jason was struggling to give a reply to his girlfriend. It gave him relief to see that someone else was also struggling with Annabeth’s naughty and tempting nature, no matter how brief it would be. Besides, Percy was rather interested to know why Jason liked Annabeth’s boobs much more than Piper’s, as he honestly enjoy and prefer the daughter of Aphrodite’s perky flesh than Annabeth; at least from the time he spent staring at Piper’s cleavages at the lake occasionally. While Annabeth’s boobs will always be amazing in his eyes, Piper definitely capture his attention down there way more often.

“What’s the matter? J-Jason— cat caught your tongue?” Annabeth teased before surprising him with a sudden and powerful slam down his lap. His entire slick shaft quickly buried deep inside her for the infinite time since they started fucking, making her moan in delight.

“Mmm, fuck yes— so good…” Annabeth purred sexily and earned herself a loud grunt from Jason. He was actively trying to buck his hips instead of giving her an answer, though she’s got a pretty good grip on his entire body from his shoulders to his pelvis, so it’s basically impossible for him to get any friction if she didn’t want him to, “Aww… You okay? You are heating up underneath me, Jason…”

On the other hand, Jason was blushing guiltily at her relentless tease. It didn’t help that his long-time crush on the blonde hair, ponytail daughter of Athena was so beautiful, lively, and flirtatious in every part of her being. It was entirely hopeless to resist what his heart was telling him, as he’d already have an answer for her. It’s just hard to admit what he was feeling when he was still in love with Piper, still dating Piper, and also having sex with Piper all the time. Nevertheless, he blurted it out without properly thinking through, “Okay! I admit it… I- I love your boobs, your tight body, your delightful pussy and your cute blonde hair so much because I already have a huge crush on you even before I have feelings for Piper… You are so gorgeous and pretty I can’t stop looking at you all the time. If Percy wasn’t your boyfriend already I would have fucked you long ago! Now please-ee… I told you why— p-please ride me…”

Percy’s eyes shot wide open…

In the meantime, Annabeth wasn’t expecting a full confession from the son of Zeus yet she didn’t mind it. It actually made her hot and she was getting wet just thinking about his crush for her. Dripping like a small river stream around his cock with her sweet and creamy essence, Annabeth smiled before straightening up until her back was upright, fingers crawling down his chest and her hands went back over his abs, letting her hips sink down so her pussy would bottom out and eventually envelop his cock to the very base. Jason’s moaned out loud, his needy reaction was exactly what she was expecting so Annabeth giggled back at him with a knowing smirk, “Aww, you are such a good boy, aren’t you?”

Rocking forward and backward on his cock, Annabeth casted him a dirty look while dropping many hints at the son of Zeus, hoping that he would eventually get her obvious message. Pay attention to his expression, Annabeth thought Jason would take charge of fucking her again, but when it eventually became obvious he didn’t catch on, Annabeth laughed and made sure the oblivious demigod knew what she was getting at. Shooting Jason a soft dreamy smile as he groaned below her, Annabeth took Jason’s hands gripping the bedsheet and guide them to her perky boobs once more. His eyes blinked wide open, though he didn’t stop groping her tits with a sudden rough squeeze.

Annabeth moaned happily and entice him to finally finish them off, “Mmm… So you gonna play with my tits all day long, or are you actually going to keep fucking me hard like earlier?

Giggling, the daughter of Athena laughed and made fun of Jason’s seemingly hypnotize expression while his hands were squeezing her boobs endlessly, especially after she placed his hands there in the first place. Pretty soon though, Jason let out a small chuckle once he realized her hint and blush at the same time, “Oops… I got distracted with— well, it’s….”

Annabeth laughed, “Just fuck me hard, you clueless dummy.”

There was no way in hades that Jason would argue with that. After all, he was slowly getting blue balled when he didn’t finish fucking them to the end; neither of them got to finish earlier. Now that Annabeth was offering such an irresistible opportunity, nothing was going to stand in his way to have his way with the blonde demigoddess now, especially when the girl of his dream and long-time crush was the one making the request to fuck her hard.

Jason smiled with his own lopsided grin before replying, “Oh yes! Don’t worry, princess. I am going to fuck you hard now.”

With all of her very attractive princess-like qualities, Jason didn’t see a reason why he should take it slow. It’s so evident that the slutty princess was well-prepared to take his assault, so Jason didn’t even try to rein in control of himself and let lose completely.

“That’s right, you slut… you like my big cock fucking you again, don’t you?” Jason asked as he buck his pelvis eagerly, thrusting his hips upward and picking up his pace. Within a few seconds, he was getting into a good rhythm and his length was stretching her repeatedly once more, “There you go, Annabeth… Keep moaning like that for me, you naughty girl… Oh- _Fuck yes_ _baby…_ ”

The daughter of Athena was already gasping not even a minute into it, and it made Jason smirked at the quiet hushed moans coming from Annabeth. It seemed like the slutty Athenian blonde babe was already turned on, increasingly getting more and more arouse. Nevertheless, Jason did his best to focus and easily found his way back to the beginning, back before he got very distracted with her perfectly shaped boobs rocking with his thrusts; which were still bouncing in his hands even now. Ohhh, he still wanted to touch them so much… suck on her nipples and lick all over the soft flesh of her—

_Oh my God… stop it! This is really crazy— I can’t believe I am more interested at playing with her tits than fucking her sweet amazing pussy…_ Jason tried to clear his head out of all the perverted things he wanted to do to Annabeth’s teenage perky breasts, _Hmm… but they are so fucking soft and bouncing in front of my face though… Oh gods…_

Drifting his eyes all over her alluring body, Jason was just about to keep his promise and fuck her raw when Annabeth decided to work with him, meeting him thrusts for thrusts and smacking her hips to match his intensity, creating loud wet slapping noise. It was heavenly to hear the squelching sound from where they are connected, as Jason was sure Percy was getting off of it too.

“Mmm… is that all you’ve got?” All of a sudden, Annabeth taunted him with a huge wild smirk.

Not expecting her to say that, Jason was taken back by this sudden challenge. Staring into Annabeth’s mischievous grey eyes, Jason couldn’t believe the blonde demigoddess would taunt him like that, almost as if she was daring him to lose control. Now he was very determine to show Annabeth just how badly he could ruin her pussy, leaving her in a cum-covered mess and destroying that tight fleshy passage utterly. 

“No.” Jason replied as passively as he could, “No Annabeth… _This_ is what I’ve got.”

Sneaking his hands back down towards her toned sculpted bubble butt, Jason squeezed them tightly with each palms, groping each cheeks until Annabeth was moaning up top too. He even smacked her ass a few times for good measure, making loud vibrating slaps followed by her surprised yelps. Once he deemed she was comfortable and horny enough, Jason didn’t waste a beat before taking advantage of her current state and ravishing her just like she wanted.

“ _Heh…_ Show me then, lightning boy.” Annabeth giggled.

It wasn’t easy being on the bottom, as Annabeth’s hips prevented him from doing proper work on her tight cunt and it was difficult to rut her pussy like he wanted to. Still, Jason fucked her relentlessly, doing his best to fuck her hard while she met him thrusts after thrusts.

“Y-Yes… that’s it, Annabeth. F-Fuck yes…” Jason groaned.

Judging from the throaty whimpers coming from Annabeth up top, Jason smirked knowing that he was doing very well. But he knew he could do much better. Screwing her tight canal with a steady and normal rhythm, Jason wanted to pick it up even more so Annabeth would be left screaming for mercy and begging for him to end their cowgirl position already. Wanting to make it feel even better for the daughter of Athena, Jason looked up at the sexy demigoddess and wonder what he could do to really satisfy her completely. An idea came pop into his mind after some thoughts and he smirked.

“Ohh Jason…” Annabeth mimicked his moans earlier, “It feel so good… I am— _Y-Yeep!_ ”

Jason took her by surprise when he pulled her down, settling her body against his while holding her in place with one hand on her smooth back and the other hand on her toned booty. Now she was forced to cuddle up on his body and her hips weren’t fully sitting on his lap anymore, which meant Jason had more freedom to really lay waste to her sopping tunnel and make her even more drench than before.

Annabeth squealed when Jason immediately took advantage of her new pose, “Oh—Ooohh Fuck! FUCK ME! J-JASON… THIS IS— Aaugh…”

In response, Jason laughed in a mean mocking tone while also struggling to cope with the new and amazing sensation coursing through his cock. Not surprise that this position felt so much better, Jason made sure to keep the pleasure flowing and plunge his cock all the way inside her tight passage with repeated vigor, “You like that, baby? I told you I will fuck you hard, didn’t I?”

“Y-Yes— Mmm, yes— you are so good!” Annabeth said with short ragged breaths and the dreamiest look ever on her pretty face, an expression that made Jason’s heart rate beat in rapid and sporadic succession. His face was heating up just like how Annabeth was, except hers was more glowing pink and she was blushing with that soft rosy cheeks which made her look so freaking cute.

_For the love of Gods… I don’t think I can go a day without screwing her now. Annabeth is just too fucking gorgeous and good… Oh Percy’s girlfriend is going to be the death of me!_

Couldn’t take the intense pressure building up down his groins anymore, Jason knew it was only a matter of time before both Annabeth and himself would cum all over each other. And after fucking for so long in one position, Jason realized the agony between them was getting to that unbearable breaking point now. Either they were going to cum with wild abandon soon or they were going to be knock out from the peak of sexual pleasure. Not wanting the latter to happen, the son of Zeus kept it going so their rising build-up wouldn’t faded away. 

“Oh Yes!” Annabeth chanted out loud then whined softly, “Fuck me more...”

Jason laughed in response and teased, “Yeah? But you didn’t say please, princess…”

His words made Annabeth shook her head and squirm her body in a completely lewd way, leaving her mind and her words in a grumbling state, “Ummugh— I—I— Mmghugh—”

Besides trying his hardest to bring them both to nirvana, Jason also knew how turned on Annabeth was making him feel. Everything little thing she was doing made him tingle with joy and all these feelings were rushed toward his churning balls. It left him expose to his wildest desires and made him acted solely on his natural male instinct. Jason quickly smirked. His needs have totally consumed him and it was slowly turning him into a derange animal, with the innocent blonde demigoddess as his sweet and delicious prey. In no time, Jason began to use what he had learn from past experience and do all the things he knew would make a girl go crazy in bed with him.

“ _So wet…_ I can tell you are going to cum on my cock, princess.” Jason suddenly whispered next to Annabeth’s right ear and left her shivering as a result. His voice was gentle and soft, yet he was thrusting his cock much faster than before to Annabeth’s delights, “You can feel it too, can’t you?”

“Mmm… I- I’m—” Annabeth moaned crazily without any semblance of control over her own body.

Jason kept up his dirty talking, “You know your pussy belongs to me now, right Annabeth?”

The daughter of Athena shudder with tingles running all over her body, all the way down to her toes as his deep hoarse voice made them curl automatically.

“ _Y-Yes… my pussy belongs to you, Jason._ ” Annabeth whimpered softly with her face nudge inside Jason’s neck, doing so to avoid how embarrassing it felt when Percy was watching behind them. 

“Say it out loud, princess…” Jason insisted while his hands went to pull back on her wavy blonde hair, “I know your boyfriend wouldn’t mind hearing you say those slutty things out loud.”

Being pulled away from his neck and her ability to muffle her moans of guilty pleasure, Annabeth was totally losing her mind and slowly she gave up, letting go of her stubborn pride and letting in her submissive nature. It wasn’t like Percy wouldn’t like to hear it as well. After all, she could almost visualize the heavy panting of his short breath, the soft lip twirling and lopsided smile on her boyfriend’s face, while waiting for her to say those naughty and forbidden words.

“ _Fuck~kk—_ my pussy belongs to you, Jason… It loves getting fuck with your big dick!” Annabeth whimpered and said out loud in spite of her embarrassment, getting to the point where she was completely shameless about her wanton needy desires, “Only you get to fuck this naughty tight cunt, Jason… It’s only for you.”

Jason snickered as his plan worked flawlessly, “Oh yeah?”

“— y-yes… Yes Jason, Percy won’t get to fuck me… not until you are totally satisfy with me and have filled me up to the brim with your tasty cum.” Annabeth said with brutal and unabashed honesty, “I need it… I need you to cum inside me baby.”

Percy was brought to the brink of his most agonizing feeling in his entire life, almost ready to cum his biggest cumshot yet at the next slightest turned on thing Annabeth would say or do. There was already another huge drop of thick pre-cum building on the tip of his cock, which was now even curving upward like Jason’s because of the strain he’s been through. It was the combination of his five days torture Annabeth put him through, in addition to the temptation and mean tease she caused him throughout tonight, “A-Annabeth— I’m gonna—aa….”

Jason was slowly reaching the point of no return too, and with every thrusts it was bringing him and the blonde girl closer and closer to their collective orgasm. Desperately wanting it, Jason gave no mind about any consequence that would come afterward, not giving a damn about it and just follow his innate instinct to violate the daughter of Athena with his lengthy dick.

“Shit…” Jason groaned, “I- I am close to cumming—”

At the same time, Jason turned his attention to his best friend, seeing the way Percy seemed to be at the point where he could cum without any physical stimulation. It made him smirk as he decide to humiliate the son of Poseidon even more, wanting to tease Percy when he would eventually cum inside his girlfriend and again knock her up with even more of his fertile seeds.

“Oh my Goodness… Dude, your girlfriend is about to make me cum inside her.” Jason said heartlessly in a mocking tone, not before his grin turned a little evil and sadistic, “You can’t do this, can’t you Percy? You can’t fuck your girlfriend like how I am fucking her right now… I could tell— you wanna know why? Because her pussy is getting so wet and soak for me, and she is squeezing me like crazy down there. I bet she’s having more orgasms than you could ever give her. G-Gods, she is moaning like so much on top of me… Don’t worry though, I know you can’t give it to Annabeth the same way I can… so I am going to take care of her for you, right Annabeth?”

Annabeth was filled with joy as she involuntary laughed guiltily at those cruel and mean words being spit out at Percy, but she didn’t offer to chime in because she knew Percy wouldn’t be able to take it and kept awake with her tease combined. Instead, she chuckled just loud enough for both boys to hear which made Jason snicker below her and led her boyfriend to pull on his handcuffs roughly, the metallic rattling sounds began once more. Annabeth didn’t look back at her boyfriend either, leaving Percy to moan by himself helplessly, “You— y-you dirty slut— Ugh wise girl…”

The son of Poseidon could almost visualize his girlfriend’s reaction in his head, where Annabeth was chuckling again after he moaned pleadingly for her and he imagined Annabeth grinning with the most idiotic stupid look on her face.

_You are literally going to be the death of me, Annabeth…_ Percy thought to himself while his eyes wander around Annabeth’s figure from behind, admiring the wet and naughty slushing sound coming from her drench pussy being pounded into with quick and consistence smacks, _that’s assuming if I am not already dead before the night end…_

“Ughhmm… I am gonna—Oooh! So fucking fast! You’re reaching so deep inside me…” Annabeth made a wild squeal as a torrent of pure bliss roll through her body, getting her very close to orgasm.

Catching on to Annabeth’s inevitable end, Jason smirked and began to alternate his steady thrusts on purpose, screwing her in a way where one minute he would fuck her as fast and deep as he could, bucking his hips with short burst so his entire length wouldn’t leave her pussy empty for long, humping her backside to keep the pleasure going— only to switch his pace the next minute and go super slow but much harder, drawing out his dick to the very tip before plunging back inside that tight squishy hole, all the way towards the very end. Because of this new rhythm, Annabeth could never tell when he will switch it up, resulting in a lot of cursing out loud and praying joyfully to her godly mother when the unexpectedness hit her like a huge tidal wave. She kept writhing uncontrollably. Hence, there was a pure dreamy and miles away look on her pretty face. Her lip would pouting slightly and purse when he fucked her differently than before, leading her to bite on her lower lip when she felt an immeasurable, pleasure-inducing pull in her gut. Nothing was able to stop her from making a content and giddy looking expression when he would screw her fast and bury himself to the hilt, leaving her gasping for air with a satisfying peachy smile when he would thrust hard instead.

“Oh Gosh… you are going to make me cum… you are gonna make me cum! Ugh— I’m— I am…” The daughter of Athena made a dry and throaty moan through her pouting lips, as she struggled to keep her composure in check. Although the lewd and slutty tongue lolled out expression probably didn’t help in that regards.

After making fun of Percy, the son of Zeus seemed to relax his grip of her body, which Annabeth was more than happy to take advantage of as she slowly sit back up, hands on his chest with a half lean over pose instead of being upright. Giving him plenty of space to still fuck them to the peak of their collective orgasm, Annabeth began to bounce as best as she could on his dick, and since Jason didn’t seemed to mind it; his hands had already went back on either side of her ass while holding her down for leverage, Annabeth just smiled naughtily before letting herself have fun with his dick too. 

“Holy Zeus… A-Annabeth-hh—!” Jason cried out when she did that.

Catching her innocent and angelic look when she was in full view of his eyes again, Jason lost it and felt his cumshot right there, “I am going to cum princess! It’s soo good, babe… I feel it so close—”

Annabeth knew her wet pussy was already very slippery and gooey from her own arousal fluids and Jason’s sticky pre-cum, but that didn’t deter her from making the most of their inevitable end by riding Jason and matching his eagerness. Moving along with the son of Zeus’s increasingly sporadic and irregular rhythm, Annabeth purposefully held back her desires and kept herself on the edge of pure bliss. The sexual high was nothing but pleasant ecstasy yet torturous at the same time, but she didn’t want to let go without Jason reaching that euphoria point too, “Cum with me baby… Mmm-mmm! I want you to cum with me.”   
“I- I am…” Jason was totally tongue tied before his breath hitched, “Shit!”

More focus on the melting feeling of his entire shaft inside her warm and nothing but wet pussy, the only thought that was running through Jason’s head was the cumshot that he was about to spurt inside the blonde demigoddess of Athena. Imagining it being as good as before when he fucked her doggy style, Jason was looking forward to give another huge creampie for Annabeth knowing how great it would be. A dirty feeling quickly set him off; the thrill of maybe knocking her up more than he had already done so… So forbidden and so wrong, the naughtiness only made it much easy to lose control and let his desire consume him completely. He smirked wildly, envisioning the slack jawed and speechless expression on his best friend’s face when he would eventually cum with his girlfriend, his creampie leaking out of her tight hole for Percy to enjoy fully.

“I- I- can’t…” Jason said with his breath stuck in his throat.

Catching that infamous sign when Jason’s heavy breaths suddenly paused out of nowhere, Annabeth knew for certain that the Percy’s best friend was going to cum right there and then. It was only a matter of seconds and plus a few more pleasure-inducing thrusts later before the son of Zeus wouldn’t be able to hold back his urges and cum. Grinning, Annabeth wanted it badly…

As such, Annabeth made sure to give no reason for Jason to hold back. Enticing him to let loose, she grounded her butt down toward the base of his cock, leaving just enough space for him to still make small thrusts to his heart’s content. He groaned in response, doing her faster and deeper and signaling his cumshot. Lips twirl up while chewing on the bottom, Annabeth gave the sluttiest look at Jason, hoping that would finally take both of them over the edge. His intoxicated and pleasure-filled reaction came back toward her and flooded her sweet canal with an exploding wave of her creamy fluids.

“That’s it— that’s it baby! Ohh yeah, C-Cum… cum all over me and paint my pussy with your thick milky c-cream-mm… **Ooohh—** **Fuck Yes!** ” Annabeth’s dirty talks eventually got caught up to her inevitable end, making her squeal delightfully along with many high-pitched choking gasps, leaving her silently heaving and panting as she came.

Jason also reached his peaked the same time Annabeth went into spasming mode above him. Her divinely tight pussy convulsed like crazy around his shaft, melting him with her warmth and setting his stiff organ on fire. Just like that, Jason violently pushed his hips up and smack his pelvis into her ass with another loud slap, keeping himself deep inside her snatch and staying in place while their bodies jerk out of control together, riding out their collective orgasms in desperate heat.

“Shit! I am- Ughhh! So fucking a-amazing— I’m- it’s too good…” Jason groaned with a mostly silent gasp while he came at the same time as Annabeth, losing his mind and his huge creamy load within her.

Annabeth moaned sensually while cumming with Jason. Her carnal instinct took over her senses and made her mewl like a kitten as soon as his first shot exploded, filling her up with his warmth for the second time tonight, before more and more of his searing hot cum erupt from his tip and gush to the edge of her soft and squishy opening, “Mmm— Oh my goodness Jason… Mmm, so hot—”

Being filled up for the second time tonight, Annabeth felt so slutty and naughty it might have alter her mind more than she was capable to admit now. No longer known as the innocent and timid daughter of Athena in Jason’s eyes, Annabeth didn’t know how to process this revelation she just thought of. Of course, she trusted Jason with her life but this was different. She didn’t want the whole camp or even some of her other friend to know this side of her. She wanted to keep this between them only, staying a secret with her boyfriend, her best friend, and finally Jason. Hopefully, the son of Zeus could keep his mouth shut about this…

Despite her thoughts drifting away from the heat of the moment, the pool of euphoria in her core overwhelm her being; more than enough to bring her back to the blissful waves washing her away, and Annabeth couldn’t help but let out so much desperate moaning when Jason took her bubble butt and squeeze those toned cheeks with dear life. His cock was still flaring up inside her core, cum still erupting almost in a non-stop manner. Doing the same to him, Annabeth crawled at his chest and leaving red marks with her fingertips. It wasn’t too hard, but it definitely left a temporary red streaks across his abdomen and torso.

“Oh Gods, Oh Gods, Oh my Gods….” Annabeth shouted when she kept cumming over his eight inches cock with no end in sight, the pleasure was so intense and mind numbing it left her reeling with a tensed and shivering body, her toes curling in the most sensual way possible besides Jason’s knees, “Oh Great Athena- you are shooting so much cum inside me a-again!”

Leaving her in a state of complete ecstasy; her orgasm taking her to a never-ending paradise that she wouldn’t ever want to be away from, the pleasure became too much and Annabeth soon collapsed on Jason’s strong and soft body once more. Even though her senses were still on overdrive, Annabeth was very glad when Jason didn’t stop jerking his hips even when she was getting to a point where any pleasure felt like pure agony. She just didn’t want this to stop…

Meanwhile, Jason could feel every pump of his thick essences building up deep inside the end of her pussy. There were so much spilling out even Jason was surprised by his almost unending cumshot. With all the warmth and slipperiness surrounding his cock, something came over him suddenly and he soon lost command over his body, thrusting repeatedly with wild abandon even though he was at the peak of his sensitivity. He was still cumming too, feeling increasingly rewarding with spurt after spurt of his thick gooey cum spewing out while fucking her at the same time. It left him dazed from having too much pleasure and dull of any real sensation. His primal instinct took over easily and it wanted him to shove all his fertile seeds pass Annabeth’s cervix, right into her womb so he could get her pregnant at all cost.

“A-Annabeth— Ugh, I’m…” Jason began to speak though he was totally loss for words to say. Instead, he cried out with the most satisfied and content looking smile plaster across his shit-eating and grinning face, ramming his still throbbing length all the way inside her core once more before his body failed him utterly, laying exhausted on the bed with Annabeth’s tired figure snuggled atop his body, “ **Fuck yeah!** ”

Not knowing what could be better than this; better than having her boyfriend’s best friend fuck her and also cum so much inside her, Annabeth squirmed in absolute delight and murmur softly as a result of another ecstasy filled fuck session with Jason. Subtly, Annabeth made light movements as she wiggling her hips in a way that would bury Jason’s tip to the hilt of her pussy, doing so to savor every last drop of his precious creamy seeds within her tight squishy walls, not wanting his delicious cum to slip out from her depths or leak out on his sadly softening member.

With one last thrust, Jason was finally done and it had drain him more than he was expecting. Annabeth wasn’t doing any better either because she was still shaking with the slightest jerk occasionally. None of them have the energy to talk, letting silence filled the air until both Annabeth and himself heard a rather raunchy moan from Annabeth’s cucked boyfriend behind them.

“Dear fucking Gods…” Percy moaned, finally getting to his brief ecstasy even though it was cut off short with no warning whatsoever, leaving him with even more painful blue balls.

Annabeth was able to muster up enough of her strength as she shifting on Jason’s soft body, tilting her head to the side before turning more to meet her boyfriend. Surprised to see him tensing up with a semi-satisfying look on his face, Annabeth saw no more than a few spew of his actual cum dripping down his abs. As for his cock, there were definitely some sticky liquid building up on the tip, leaking over the towering shaft still throbbing and twitching down there. Not realizing how turned on Percy must have been, this made Annabeth smiled wickedly before she giggled, “Oh wow, Percy… You just--”

Annabeth couldn’t finish her words because she was still recovering from the delightful buzz that was still tingling all over her head. Jason had really left her mind partly empty as a result but definitely filled her up to the brim down there, and she was still comprehending with the fact that she could feel so full and devoid of any sensation at the same time. Moaning instead, Annabeth slurred her words while shifting her focus back on the son of Zeus with a lazy smile, “Mmm… I think we made my boyfriend cum when you came inside me… Oooh your cream is so sticky and warm inside me, lightning boy…”

Jason gave out a satisfying sigh back at the daughter of Athena while checking out his best friend’s currently predicament as well. Despite having relieve, it seemed Percy didn’t get to release fully. That six inches cock still throbbing violently for more stimulation, and judging by how fluster and red his cheeks were, Jason knew right then that Percy didn’t fully finished and was suffering another bout of blue ball.

“Dude, did you just cum all over yourself?” Jason asked Percy teasingly while holding back his mocking laughs, “I guess you liked that, didn’t you? You love it when I cum inside your girlfriend again?”

Leaving the son of Poseidon gasping for words and embarrassed to make any reply, Jason smiled at his best friend’s response before shifting his focus back on the blonde demigoddess babe. She was still showing that lewd and ‘ _I got thoroughly fucked over’_ face, and when she purposefully gave him that stupid looking smile, it made Jason hot throughout his body, leaving another burning sensation that no doubt needed to be satisfy again…

“Well, you came inside me again.” Annabeth said with a dreamy gaze while stating what happen as a matter of fact. In the meantime, she slowly found the energy to straighten back up on a sitting position, wiggling her very sticky bottom slightly on his lap and staring down at the son of Zeus with the happiest naughty smile she had ever given. The afterglow of that post orgasmic bliss slowly settle around her being and made her feel lightheaded, delightful, and more than content with how things turned out.

Watching her reaction, Jason was also grinning playfully back at the daughter of Athena obvious enjoyment to being fucked for the second time in front of her boyfriend, being fucked by his bigger cock and having him cum inside her already full pussy with another batch of his fertile and healthy seeds, being brought to many orgasms that probably all felt better than what Percy could give her, and finally being able to cuck Percy so much and having so much pleasure… Jason smiled.

“Mmm… I am definitely going to get knock up with so much of your cum inside me, Jason.” Annabeth said with a seductive and no doubt tempting tone. It was not hard to see what she was trying to do to him again.

Jason chuckled and nodded, “Yeah…”

Giving this revelation a moment of silence, Jason added without a hint of shame, “I don’t mind though… Do you?”

Seeing Annabeth switching attention on Percy, only to eventually settle her eyes back on him, Jason couldn’t have feel naughtier than that moment when Annabeth casted him a dirty look, one that’s filled with a little apprehensiveness and a careful expression, “No, I suppose not…”

Catching her anxiety, Jason knew what that little hesitation in her gaze meant immediately.

“Don’t worry, I am sure you’ll want more…” Jason winked.

Both of them shared a silent look as Jason shot Annabeth a reassurance glance, one that told her he already had the pills Piper gave him beforehand when he came here to have cuckold sex with her. After the confirmation went through to the daughter of Athena with little to no trouble, Annabeth smiled with the widest grin he had ever seen. It made him smile at her too, wondering what she was going to do to him next.

All of a sudden, Jason didn’t expect Annabeth to lean back down on his chest and gave him a searing hot kiss, a mouth open and tongue wrestling kiss. He moaned softly, taking joy of this welcoming outburst from the daughter of Athena until she finally pull away with another look that’s conveying how horny she still was. At the same time, he decided to help Annabeth as she tried to lift herself off his almost flaccid cock, still semi-hard and not giving up on fucking her just yet. Successful in removing Annabeth from his lap, Jason set her back down on the messy silky bed sheets and watched as she sat with both her legs behind her butt, squirming her gorgeous and perfect body on purpose and showing off the mouth-watering curves on her creamy and tan skin.

“Damn… I am guessing you are not done with me either…” Jason asked, mimicking her words like when she asked him the same question before.

Annabeth laughed, “Take a guess, you dummy…”

“Oh?! Then I guess you want me to make you roll your eyes to the back of your head again, don’t you dirty owl slut? Heh heh…” Jason snickered with a on the spot quip back as he made fun of her, “I could still see that tongue out and fucked over expression on your face earlier, princess… Mmm, I know you want it badly so I can make your entire body shake uncontrollably again. Don’t deny it…” 

Annabeth blushed with that adorable sly smile but didn’t deny the way his tease made her feel tingles all over her pussy, making her feel dripping wet when she was super drenched already. Still, she scoffed off his self-absorbed joke about her rolling her eyes, “Shut up… it wasn’t like that g-good— and I didn’t roll my— Oh you are such a jerk! Ugh Fine. Maybe I do… So, are you good with that or not?”

Hearing Annabeth’s sheepish confession, Jason didn’t know if he could get luckier that he’s already been, but with how things seemed to be going he wouldn’t doubt for tonight to get even better. Clearly, Annabeth still wanted to be fucked by him for the rest of the night. And just like her, Jason definitely wouldn’t waste this one in a lifetime chance to screw her utterly for his own enjoyment. He just hope he still have enough in the tank or even enough stamina to keep going for their pleasure.

“Hell yeah… I wouldn’t miss fucking your tight pussy babe.” Jason nodded in response, “But,”

Despite having an understanding between them, the only person who didn’t have a say the matter right now was Percy, as he was currently sitting in a bolted down chair with the help of Olympus magic, along with a pair of magically fused, demigod power dampener handcuffed tying both his wrist in place, and also being cucked so he was forced to watch him screw his girlfriend. Since so much time had passed when he first step into their bedroom, and with how much struggles his best friends seems to be having down there, Jason decided to be nice and finally asked the son of Poseidon if he would like something done for him too, giving him the opportunity to join in and have some leeway and relieve.

“What about Percy though?” Jason asked while giving his best friend a hopeful look, yet he couldn’t resist teasing the son of Poseidon at the same time, “You know he’s been really patient, right? I mean, he was behaving like a good little boy even when I was fucking you hard on your hands and knees, and he didn’t even complain once when I came inside you and definitely knock you up twice…”

For the first time in her life, the smart and intellectually brilliant daughter of Athena had no clue what Jason was hinting at. She could definitely see that he was hinting something, but she couldn’t figure it out. Lacking that ability to jump to a definitive conclusion, it was obvious that all her brain cells had been fucked into a pile of mush, unable to function properly. Now being so clueless, Annabeth shot Jason a perplex look, not knowing what he was going on about with her boyfriend.

“Mmm, I really think he deserve a reward from you, don’t you think so?” Jason eventually revealed his intention, giving his best friend a grin and wasn’t too surprised to see the stunned reaction on his face in return, “I’d say he earn it, princess…” 

It wasn’t hard for Annabeth to quickly pick up on what Jason was saying. Immediately feeling guilty for her cucked boyfriend, the daughter of Athena could vaguely tell that more than two hours had passed since she restrained Percy on that chair. No doubt her seaweed brain was lacking the any oxygen in his system with how red he was looking. Even though she did not meaning to neglect Percy so much, or rather, she didn’t plan on cucking him, at least, not for such a long time and not purposefully, Annabeth now knew why Jason suggested the idea in the first place. Smiling at the blond hair boy, Annabeth agreed with him wholeheartedly.

“Oops…” Annabeth giggled when she realized how relentless her tease had been for her sweet and loyal seaweed brain, “Mmm, you might be right sparky….” 

With how slutty she had been throughout tonight, it was beginning to dawn on Annabeth that this had totally gotten out of control. At what was supposed to be her first cuckold experience, it had now turned into a full-on cheating fuck fest with Piper’s amazing and sex crazed boyfriend. Though if she was being honest with herself, Annabeth secretly loved every second of it.

“Sorry, babe…” Annabeth apologized to her boyfriend in a genuine heart-warming smile, “I guess you needed some attention from me now. Don’t worry, I’ll be right over.”

Giving Jason a grateful look while watching him closely, Annabeth smiled when she suddenly saw a bit of herself in Jason, at least when it came to the thinking and strategic part of her personality. After all, they were both really good at convincing others for their own advantage. In this case, Annabeth easily knew why Jason suggested the idea in the first place. It wasn’t too hard to figure out, especially with a glance down at his lower bottom, seeing that semi-hard length instead of it being at full mast. She grinned at him with that knowing smirk, wondering if Jason could tell she saw through his _‘compassionate toward his best friend’_ act.

“You gonna be alright without me?” Annabeth grinned, giving him that _‘be right back’_ smile.

Jason nodded happily and simply said, “Yep. Go and please your boyfriend too, princess.”

“Mmm… I definitely will.” Annabeth cooed before she hopped off the bed and crawl over to her seaweed brain looking eagerly for any help but at the same time having trust issues with those apprehensive looks, “Don’t worry, seaweed brain… I’ll take care of you now.”

Even with her sweet reassurance, Percy was scared. A flashback of what happened before flooded his memory and he instinctively recoil from the chair in an unconscious manner. There was definitely a part of him that was still reeling from the heartless tease his girlfriend gave him, saying that she was going to give him a blowjob only to cuffed his other hand as well.

“No… I- I’m— please…” Percy didn’t know what to say as he pleaded for relieve but at the same time fearing if this was just another prank from the two of them.

Fortunately for him, Annabeth wasn’t play around with his feelings and his tremendous sexual agony this time around. Watching her crawl over to him, Percy got a very excited feeling and his cock involuntary throb for his girlfriend. That knowing smile from her… Mmm, all Percy wanted right now is to be relieve from his unfinished orgasm, hoping that he could get rid of his uncomfortable blue balls.

“Shh…” Annabeth shushed him, “Just sit back and let me take care of you.”

Percy stared as Annabeth post-sex messy and sweat figure crawl a little bit more until she reached him and the chair. Leaning over between his legs, Annabeth’s soft hands reached for his dripping wet and sticky testicles while gripping around his rock hard shaft as well.

“Ooohh!” Percy moaned right there and then being as sensitive as he was.

Annabeth giggled, keeping her hands there without giving him stimulation yet. Percy’s eyes went as wide as he could looking down at his own girlfriend. On the one hand, he was hoping to relieve the feeling in his blue balls as soon as possible, but that would only mean he was satisfied which would only give Annabeth a reason to say he was rewarded, leaving him and going back to his best friend. Feeling so conflicted with his own desires, Percy yelped out loud when Annabeth began to massage his balls, fingertips dragging slowly across the sensitive skins which made him rattle around the chair, leaking so much more pre-cum.

“A-Annabet-thh…” Percy got really close to his wants but without the jerking motion on his shaft he couldn’t achieve his ultimately much needed release.

Jason was laughing while this happened, “You enjoying Annabeth’s handjob, bro?”

Percy grunted involuntary, his consciousness slipping in and out because the delay pleasure was too overwhelming for him to handle. He had never been this sexual frustrated before, and that’s really saying something about Annabeth’s relentless cuckold fantasy for him. Just pure torture…

“I- I… yes— I’m…” Percy said with his broken string of words.

Glad that Jason was nice enough to share his own girlfriend back for his relieve, Percy wouldn’t have known how tonight would end if this wasn’t suggested in the first place. Nevertheless, Annabeth’s hands were slowly moving up and down his cock now, leaving only his need to finish his orgasm on his mind.

“P-Please-eee…” Percy pleaded like an obedient puppy.

Annabeth smiled at her boyfriend, “That’s a good boy.”

Desperate to tease Percy because of how tonight had gone, Annabeth had to really force herself to remember Jason’s reminder and her own promise for her seaweed brain. Being such a naughty cheating slut for Jason for an entire night, it was definitely harder to admit that she wanted to keep playing with Percy’s feelings, but since she already had him on the ropes, Annabeth figured it was fine to let him off this time. And besides, she knew her boyfriend’s cock would keep hard down there without calming down until at least tomorrow, so it made sense to reward him for behaving so such a good boy earlier.

“You are so hard, babe…” Annabeth teased as she slowly work him up and down.

Percy groaned as he began to buck his hips up and doing his best to ease himself further into her soft and smooth hands, “I- I wanna- cum—”

“I know…” Annabeth giggled, leaning further over so her lips were inches away from the tip of his cock.

Percy watched in surprise, not believe that Annabeth would actually and finally give him the blowjob she promised him since the beginning of tonight. Kneeling for him, Percy watched as she swung her unkempt long blonde hair around the left side of her head, keeping those wavy strands on one side before she kept her grey sexy eyes locked on him, “Tell me when you’re gonna cum, seaweed brain.”

Jacking him off faster and faster, Percy grunted and felt the uncomfortable wave of his reminding semen in his shaft and balls boiling and churning for Annabeth. Adding that tight hand squeeze to mimic an orgasmic pussy, Percy lost it right there and then and came, but not before warning Annabeth as the first, or rather, the rest of his cumshot began to shoot out from the small opening of his tip. 

“ **I am cumming!** ” Percy shouted as he rode out his first real orgasm too.

Surprised, Annabeth wasn’t expecting it so soon. Then again, she was the one who’s been denying his orgasm for days, adding that with all her teases from tonight. So in that sense, it wasn’t really too surprising why Percy came so quickly with his heighten sensitivity. After bringing her boyfriend over the edge, Annabeth didn’t even have time to do what she was planning because the first gooey wad of his sticky and delicious sperm spurted out on her face so quick and so powerfully, landing on her forehead with a huge white string dripping over her eyelids and to her rosy cheeks. Smiling with that thick load covering her, Annabeth smirk with that impish gaze at her seaweed brain, knowing there were much more still to come… literally.

“Oh!” Annabeth giggled at soon as the first creamy shot came out, then she leap over his cock head and swallow the tip of his throbbing dick in her waiting mouth, “Mmm… Wow Percy,”

Annabeth smiled happily when Percy was cumming nonstop now, flooding her mouth from cheek to cheek within a few huge spurts of milky cream. God! She honestly would never get tired of taking her seaweed brain's cum in her mouth, making her feel like a dirty cum slut at the same time. It felt so good to have her mouth filled up with so much creamy thick essences from her boyfriend, especially since she always loved how delicious it was; tasting like sweet and sugary nectar from Olympus with a hint of sea salty tingles afterward. With such a rich and mouthwatering treat as her reward, Annabeth gladly took his buttery cum to her heart’s content, swallowing it as well as she could to enjoy the warm feeling going down to her tummy.

“Oh my god, Percy-yy— Ooohh you are cumming so much!” Annabeth said with her words muffled like she was speaking underwater, “Mmm-mmm…”

Getting such a massive load, Annabeth was in disbelief but at the same time she didn’t mind it. She loved being cum on by her boyfriend, which reminded her about her blowjob for Jason too. The son of Zeus shot so many ropes on her face and chest before, it hard to not wonder why he is the demigod of Zeus. Just like Percy, the son of Poseidon was cumming just as much if not even more than the Roman demigod; though being deny his orgasm for so long probably did something to his cum load too. Not fully realizing how lucky she was; having a taste between two different powerful demigods and their thick white cream, Annabeth really did enjoyed both of their cum loads all the same. Still, if she had to choose just one… Mmm, she’d probably go with the black hair boy who taste much sweeter than his best friend. Just saying…

Pretty soon though, all the creamy excess from Percy’s uncontrollable flooding, most of which she was desperately trying to keep in her mouth, became too much for her to handle. It spilled out over the corners of her lips, yet the naughty side of her decide to slurp and suck as much as she could back inside her, which resulted in Percy jerking violently on his seat while thrashing around with his restrained arms and legs. Grinning at his abrupt reaction, Annabeth even made sure to slide her tongue around the throbbing shaft, licking the bottom of its length properly and cause it to twitch wildly.

“Oh my Fucking—!” Percy cursed in one sudden pleasure-inducing gasp before his moans took over again, “T-That’s- ahh— Gods fucking Damn—”

Only now noticing how pleasure it would be for the son of Poseidon, Annabeth smirked and did it repeatedly, causing Percy to buck his hips in an out of control manner while moaning her name like a prayer, “Ahh— A-Ann-Annabeth— **Oh My Fucking Gods!** ”

Annabeth knew it was getting too much and too intense for her boyfriend, but she easily disregarded his pleading moans and continued her relentless pleasure on his cock, smirking all along the way.

“Mmm… you taste so good.” Annabeth cooed as she drank from the endless pool in her mouth, savoring every drop of Percy’s precious treat on her taste buds while swallowing gulp after gulp, letting the slow and warmth pleasure filling her from head to toes, “I love it, babe…”

Leaving him in an utterly speechless state, Percy didn’t fully recover from the overwhelming pleasure, not even when his orgasm was subsiding quickly. More than a minute had pass now, yet the joyful tingles running through his body didn’t stop, at least not until Annabeth slowly slipped his cock out of her mouth, drawing her head back with her pouting lips sealed around his length, pulling away until she reached the very tip to prevent any of his white creamy seeds from spilling over her already full to the brim mouth.

“Dear Gods above…” Percy moaned in pure satisfaction when his tensed and sexually frustrated figure finally had its well-deserve release after days of playful teasing torture, “I- this is… I can’t—”

Trembling wildly from the almost excessive ecstasy, the Greek demigod noticed how dry his throat was after his orgasmic bliss left his mouth gasping like a loon for a long time. As such, the son of Poseidon had no doubt that he was looking like a complete idiot in front of his girlfriend and his best friend.

“You are drooling, seaweed brain…” Annabeth made fun of him after catching his attention quickly with a soft but playful gaze, “I guess you liked that?”

Nodding his head immediately, Percy didn’t expect to feel a sudden rush down in his balls. Watching Annabeth with that mouth dripping, cum leaking over her soft lips, plus those inviting eyes while savoring every drop, it just felt way too much for Percy. He lost control over his body for a brief second before another stream of his cum shot out so suddenly, quickly, and powerfully, far enough to splat against Annabeth’s cute face with a second white string.

Not expecting to get cum on with such a huge load again, Annabeth recoiled at first only to burst out laughing and giggling, leaving Percy in an even more riled up state, “Ahh— P-Percy! You could have given me a warning at least… Gosh, you are such a seaweed brain.” 

Gasping for air, Percy didn’t understanding how he could have cum when his orgasm had already passed. Still, he was beyond relieve to have gotten rid of that aching blue balls, as least for now. Despite knowing that he would eventually feel the same way again, the satisfaction from Annabeth’s handjob was enough to keep those torturous feelings in the back of his mind, at least for the time being.

Meanwhile, Annabeth was slurping up his creamy load with greedily. Each gulp down her throat sent a warm and cozy feeling throughout her tired but ready for more figure.

“Mmm… how is it that your cum is always so tasty, babe?” Annabeth purred while making a cute and tempting expression at her boyfriend.

Giggling, the daughter of Athena wasn’t too surprising to see the slack jawed expression on her boyfriend. His body was twitching in agony while his mouth gasping silently with clouded and blurry eyes. As for his cock, Annabeth saw so much build-up of his essences on the tip, it honestly seemed like he was still cumming.

“I can see you are still hard for me, seaweed brain…” Annabeth said with a cooing dreamy smile, “I guess you are still horny for more, aren’t you?”

Already back to being a fucking tease, Percy couldn’t do much of anything except looking down at his cum-covered girlfriend, responding by moaning out softly and with an unsteady voice, “A-Anna-abeth— P-Please—”

Even though Percy was grateful for not having to deal with his painful blue balls anymore, he didn’t want this to be the end, at least not yet… Being brought to orgasm just made him want it even more, and now that Annabeth had totally satisfy him, Percy knew it was only a matter of time before Annabeth would get on the bed with his best friend again, forcing him to watch them fuck like wild bunnies.

While it would no doubt be fun to watch Jason fucked Annabeth all night long, Percy was already dreading the sexual agony from being on the sideline, especially without the ability to pleasure himself in the meantime. Now wishing that he didn’t cum so quickly before, the son of Poseidon made grumbling noises at his girlfriend, hoping to the Gods that his sexy blonde princess wouldn’t leave him so soon.

“D-Don’t go—” Percy pleaded with incoherent phrases, “Please— I- I’m w-wanted more—”

Taking in his reaction, Annabeth was smiling like a loon, feeling unequivocally thrilled and somewhat proud of herself to see her seaweed brain reduced to a mumble jumbling mess, being so overwhelmed with his own pleasure just from her brief handjob alone. It made her wonder if Piper was right, that cucking Percy for the whole night would in turn made her seaweed brain into a uncontrollable sex machine. Annabeth shivered at the pure idea itself, the thoughts and imagination of Percy fucking her like a deranged animal seep slowly into her mind, making her pussy dripping wet as a result.

“Aww… you want me to play with you again, don’t you?” Annabeth teased her boyfriend heartlessly, knowing how irresistible she was looking for him despite also wanting more from his big cock; it looked as hard as ever like it didn’t just cum all over her, and if he gets lucky, maybe she’ll even let him fuck her too. _Mmm… Both Jason and Percy fucking me tonight… maybe together at the same time— Oh Gods—_

Watching as Percy nodded his head frantically while keeping his undivided attention on her, Annabeth smiled back and decide to give him a show instead. So while Percy was expecting her to give him a proper blowjob, Annabeth did the exact opposite and moved away, crawling on her knees backward until she was a good few feet back from him.

Feeling so disheartening even though he knew this would probably happen, the son of Poseidon’s unwitting slump back on his seat with a semi-despair expression, his excitement sinking along with his body until Annabeth had move away from between his legs, keeping herself between his trapped figure and the messy bed where his best friend was watching them keenly, “Noo— please—”

If disappointment could kill, then Percy would have been super dead by now since that hopeful and optimistic expression he had on completely dropped until he was looking utterly helplessly yet again.

“Aww… don’t be sad, seaweed brain.” Annabeth grinned and winked playfully at the same time, “I know this will cheer you up.”

Before giving Percy a show though, Annabeth wanted to turn her head around so she could see how her new favorite fuck buddy was doing. Unsurprisingly, Annabeth saw the son of Zeus staring at her with a smug and over the moon expression. She blushed on instinct, as the way he was looking at her; his electric blue eyes surveying every tight curves of her toned body thoroughly, in addition to his sexy blond hair and that handsome and chiseled face, his strong, athletic, and well-build body with that mouth-watering eight inch cock back to being hard and full mast, while laying against the headboard of their messy bed jacking off and pleasuring himself. It was making her hot and horny… or rather, he was making her so fucking hot and really horny…

Annabeth shook her head to stop herself from being totally mesmerized by his display, his very casual and laid-back look with that eager and alluring gaze; a very provocative display indeed— that’s so delicious and waiting-to-be-ravish so much by— _Stop it, you slutty pervert!_ Undeniably, she was still blushing all the same at that generous view before she said with the same tempting manner, “Umm… I am going to play with my boyfriend a little more, lightning boy… You gonna be okay with that?”

Not shying away from her desire, Annabeth smiled when Jason laughed at her request and reply with a smutty look back, “Fuck yeah, princess! I want to watch too, you know…”

Giving attention to the lewd sounds coming from when he jerked his cock off faster and harder, making slushing and fapping noise with her own juice and his wet pre-cum, Annabeth giggled at his newly revealed revelation and said, “Oh?”

Not realizing that Jason liked to watch as well, Annabeth grinned before deciding to give Jason a show as well. With both boys’ attention solely on her, Annabeth helped herself by sitting firmly on the carpet, shifting her heavenly shaped legs behind her butt and sat in a way so that both demigods could see everything about her without straining their necks.

“Mmm, I can feel both your eyes on me, boys…” Annabeth giggled with that frisky and steamy hot bedroom looks, already teasing them to no end.

It wasn’t hard for Percy to know what his girlfriend was doing. She was already eye-fucking him and Jason at the same time, and he utterly loved it. Not wanting to interrupt, Percy kept his mouth shut and just enjoy the racy sights of his girlfriend stoking fire from his core, leaving him with a bouncing and throbbing erection for her… Just like his best friend too…

“You guys are so _hard_!” Annabeth mewled softly with an ecstatic look, but not before she gave them both a perverted gaze and giggled, “Heh heh… I am going to make them so much harder for you two.”

Percy gulped when Annabeth decided to open up her legs on the soft carpet floor, swinging them wide apart to show both him and Jason the inside between her wet and messy thighs. Leaving nothing to imagination, it was the first time since they started cuckolding him that Percy seen her pussy fully up close without any obstruction in the way. It was a sight to behold and it caught Percy off guard. For a few seconds, Percy couldn’t breathe properly when his eyes kept staring her cum-covered snatch. It looked so creamy and drench with her own arousal that a part of him was definitely glad he could see it completely. Though when he remembered how it was all Jason’s doing, it made him feel jealous and he couldn’t help but want to do the same.

“You like that, boys?” Annabeth asked in a way that made the two strong demigods jerk unconsciously on their seats, making her giggled more.

“You two are making me so horny…” The daughter of Athena finished.

Keeping her legs parted, Annabeth left it alone and focus on teasing them with something else, that something else being Percy’s cum on her face and in her mouth. Smiling, Annabeth smacked her wet lips together and stick her tongue out to lick her upper lip with her tongue. Lapping up the tasty goodness and slurping them in her mouth, Annabeth played with the small amount and tried to get them as sticky as the rest of the cum remaining in there.

“Mmm… So creamy and thick, babe…” Annabeth specifically addressed the son of Zeus, “I love my boyfriend’s cum so much…”

Jason laughed at the blonde cum slut, “Yeah, I can see that princess…”

Following that up with her heart-throbbing smile, Annabeth teased Jason and swallowed a good amount of Percy’s cum in front of him. Jason groaned immediately, his right hand jerking harder and his left hand went to massage his own balls. Annabeth giggled.

“Your turn, Percy.” Annabeth turned around to face her boyfriend.

Having a whole night to practice, Annabeth knew she’d gotten pretty good at being a total tease for Percy and Jason, as they were nothing but completely absorbed by whatever she was doing. Using that to her advantage, Annabeth repeated the same thing for her sweet boyfriend. Instead of licking around her lips for more, Annabeth used her index and middle finger and drew some of his essence off her face, wiping them away with smears on her fingertips. Making sure Percy was watching, Annabeth sucked on her cum-covered finger with a satisfying _Mmm_ , instantly making him moan underneath her tank top.

“Yummy…” Annabeth licked her lips afterward, enjoying another delicious treat for herself.

Percy was definitely turned on by this, as evident by his cock throbbing just as hard as before as if he didn’t cum a huge load earlier. Thoroughly delighted to see her boyfriend not softening, Annabeth reached down with her same fingers, drawing up some of Jason’s cream in her tight pink lips to tease her boyfriend even more.

“A-Annabeth-th?” Percy mumbled in surprise.

Annabeth grinned in respond to his surprise, lifting the smear of cum on her fingers and brought it to her lolled out tongue. Staring at Percy this time around, Annabeth kept her eyes on his green emerald one before licking all of Jason’s cream off her fingers, albeit with much slower and deliberated effort.

“Oh my Gods…” Percy said before sucking in a huge breath, leaving another visible dripple of cum on the tip of his very hard and bending upward cock, “You just— I’m—”

Loving his speechless state, Annabeth smiled before deciding to finish her tease. After all, she was getting really horny for another round of rough rutting from Jason, hoping that he could nail her again and again until she see stars dance across her eyes for the rest of the night.

Feeling herself leaking more and more down there, Annabeth decided to wrap it up quickly. She shot Percy a playful look before saying with a smile, “That’s all you’re gonna get for now, seaweed brain.”

Percy didn’t expect any less at this point, though disappointment still flood his heart nonetheless. Still reeling from her little show, it only reminded Percy how jarring Annabeth’s personality could be in the bedroom instead of being out in public or something. A completely filthy girl in the confined of the bedroom, loved being cum on and getting railed six ways to Sunday, being the sluttiest she could ever want to be and teasing everyone to get them riled up for more… Then when it’s time to be in public, she would be a good little girl, being the nerdy blonde princess everyone knew her to be, loved reading books and studying battle strategy for hours, enjoyed staying in the library with nothing but a hot chocolate cup and her reading glasses, loved kicking everyone’s ass in a sparing contest, being innocent and cute without giving any hint of her naughty desires running rampant in her core…. For goodness’ sake, Annabeth Chase was really something else… She was way too good for him, for Jason, for anyone back at camp. Yet, she loved him dearly without faltering her feeling in their relationship one bit, which really made him want to show her how much he loves her too.

… Preferably in ways that would make Annabeth lose her marbles just like how his best friend had been doing to her since tonight began.

Percy gulped as he stared at the mischievous and impish look on his wise girl, “Are you going to go fuck my best friend again?”

Annabeth smirked as she tried to be coy about it, “Hmm… I don’t know? Am I?”

Throwing the silly question at Jason when Annabeth turned around to meet the son of Zeus’s gaze, she couldn’t help but laugh out loud when Jason whined like a pleading puppy, looking so utterly impatient for her to climb back up on the bed with him, “I am so horny for you right now, Annabeth…”

The daughter of Athena snickered with amusement, “Oh yeah? And how horny are you?”

“Like I am ready to fuck you non-stop kinda horny…” Jason replied with a quick smirk.

Annabeth stared at Jason with a puppy pout and a thirsty look, totally drooling over herself when he teased her about it. Wondering if he would be able to keep his unlikely promise, Annabeth was definitely hopeful before she smiled back, “Me too.” 

Doing her best to tempt her fuck buddy as much as possible, Annabeth did the opposite with her seaweed brain and gave him an apologetic smile instead, “Sorry babe… I am feeling so horny for your best friend right now… and I want his big cock to fuck my drench pussy more because it feels _so fucking good… ”_

Percy knew what’s going to happen to him now. Though he was largely exhausted by being his girlfriend’s cuckold since midnight, there was nothing else Percy could do about it. Resistance was futile and putting up a struggle wouldn’t do him any good, so the only thing left for him was to sit there and watch like a good boy. And to be honest, Percy didn’t mind it all that much now…

Annabeth eventually gave him one last alluring gaze and said, “Guess you just gonna have to wait a bit more, seaweed brain.”

Just like that, his girlfriend was gone from his grasp as Percy watched her crawl toward the bed with his best friend, swaying her ass in the air on purpose while he shameless satisfied his perverted needs by admiring that heavenly view of her messy behind.

“Fuck yeah, wise girl….”

Yup! Percy Jackson was broken…


End file.
